Daughters of the Knight
by SeiraMizu
Summary: It's about the two daughters of Bruce Wayne/Batman as they learn to be a part of the Justice League. They go through villains, problems, romance, and family as they try to keep the world safe. Parings: FlashxOC J'onn J'onzzxOC
1. Chapter 1

i don't own JL, but i do own Pink Ray & Raven belongs to my friend ,shadowmaster908, on youtube.

* * *

Amy's POV

"Come back here!" I could hear my father yell at my sister. Her name is Raven and my name is Amy but out League names are Phoenix and Pink Ray. I looked up and saw my sister flying up to Green Lanturn. I shook my head, she was rebellious, always doing the opposite of what she was told. When the fight was over I went and stood beside my adopted father, Bruce Wayne/Batman. When Raven landed with GL she got an angered look from dad. She just stood there and looked at the ground, probably trying to ignore the eyes staring into her all around.

* * *

Raven's POV

All I did was stare at the ground not wanting to look at anyone who would be looking at me, including my dad and sister. Flash finally changed the subject by asking if we could go back to the Watch Tower. I silently thanked him when we looked at each other. When we got there I walked past everyone, I had nothing to say to anyone. I went to my room and turned on my stereo and changed the song so that it would be Savin' Me by Nickelback. Just then there was a knock at my door, it was my sister Pink Ray.

I looked away from her and asked "What do you want?"

She didn't looked fazed by the coldness that I could tell was in my voice. She just said "Dad, put us on a mission together to go visit the Teen Titans."

I looked at her out the corner of my eyes as the song changed and asked "Why am I going?"

She shrugged and said, "We have 5 minutes to get ready."

I nodded absent-mindedly as she left.

* * *

Amy's POV

I sighed as I walked into the hallway in front of Raven's door. I looked from side-to-side knowing that no one was going to help Raven get over this depressive moment because she doesn't talk to anyone but the original 7, me, Canary, Green Arrow, and Supergirl, and to make matters worse they were all on different missioms, but the Martian ManHunter. I smiled to myself as walked into the command room to see Mr. Terrific and J'onn sitting there talking to one another.

I walked up and asked "J'onn, I have a favor to ask you."

He looked at me, nodded, and asked "What is it Amy?"

I said "Well, since the mission earlier today, Raven's been in her room, I told her we had a mission and I don't think she listened to me, so can you go talk to her to see if it'll help."

He nodded as he stood up and said "Sure"

I walked with J'onn to Raven's door , then stopped, and let him go in alone.

* * *

Raven's POV

I laid on my bed, stairing at the interesting ceiling when I heard my door open.

I didn't look thinking it was Pink, but then they asked, "Raven?"

I realized that the voice was defiantly not Pink, I looked to see J'onn J'onzz.

I sat up and looked at him silently asking why he was in my room, he said "I was asked to come in here and talk to you."

I turned and said, "By Pink, I bet."

J'onn walked over and sat by me on the bed, put his hand on my shoulder, and said, "You have her worried by being in your room all the time."

I said, "Yea, well…this is the only time I can actually think."

J'onn took his hand off my shoulder and said "Even so, Pink Ray isn't the only one worried about you…"

I looked at him to ask who. He stood up and started walking to the door, when it opened he stopped in the door way, looked back at me, and said, "Me…"

I just watched him walk out the door as Pink walked in and asked if I was ready. I nodded, stood up, walked over to her, and we walked out the door.

* * *

my friend and i are gonna take turns writing chapters, just letting ya know.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey peoples! It's been a while since i updated the story. Sorry about that...

Anyway... my friend and i have decided instead of taking turns writing chapters, we're going to write our oc,s POV for each chapter.

So, i wrote Amy's POV and my friend wrote Ravens' POV.

I hope ya think it's good!

* * *

*Amy's POV*

I glanced at Raven out of the corner of my eye as I prepared the javelin for departure. She was quiet and that worried me, but I knew she'd be back to normal soon. At least I hoped. But the worry was quickly replaced with excitement. It'd been a while since I'd last seen my friends the Teen Titans.

'I wonder how they've been?'

Knowing Star she'd be ecstatic to see me… then hug me to death. Robin, or should I say Nightwing, would welcome me back in a brotherly way. I mean he is like a brother to me after all and I a sister to him. Raven would probably just nod and Cyborg and BB would probably tell me about everything I missed… or make a big feast… or both. I drifted out of my thoughts when I noticed we were almost to Titans Tower.

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I stayed quiet the entire time. I could tell Amy was excited to see her friends again. I knew the Titans but not that well. Robin and Cyborg I knew well. For the fact that Robin/Nightwing was like a brother to me. When the javelin landed I took my time getting out while Amy was out quick. I followed her as we went to the front door. She opened it and when she did we could see Nightwing on the computer. Amy walked over to him while I looked around. I saw BB and Cyborg playing video games, Raven was probably in her room meditating, and Star was probably in the kitchen, the one place I didn't want to be with her in there. I saw Amy and Nightwing start walking up to me.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

When we landed I jumped out of the javelin and sped for the door. Raven trailed behind me. I opened the front door and saw all my old friends. I saw Nightwing on the computer and walked over to him, leaving Raven behind. I crept up behind him and tapped his shoulder, quickly moving to the side. He looked over his shoulder and saw nothing.

"Nightwing!" I squealed before I tackled him with a hug. We fell to the ground, me on top and him on the bottom.

"Amy?" he questioned, looking up at my grinning face.

"Yep! It's me! Now come on." I said, getting off him and pulling him up.

"You need to come say hi to Raven!" I finished, while we started walking up to Raven.

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I gave them a slight smile as they walked over to me.

Nightwing said, "Hey Raven. It's been to long."

I nodded and said, "Yea, You haven't called or anything."

He blinked and said, "If I remember correctly you were suppose to call me."

I just raised an eyebrow at him and gave him a smile. I then notice BB and Cyborg come up to us. They started talking to Amy but I had no idea what they were saying, apparently neither did Amy.

Nightwing asked me, "How's Bruce?"

I looked up at him and said, "He's doing fine. Still his same old self."

He nodded, "So are you and Amy members of the League?"

I nodded and said, "Yea." Just then the communicator in my ear went off. I heard Superman's voice, "Sorry to interrupt the reunion but you and Pink Ray need to come back to the Tower."

I said, "Sure."

* * *

*Amy's POV*

I smiled seeing Raven and Nightwing talk. It was great to see us all together again. It was like a family reunion. I heard footsteps and saw Cyborg and Beast Boy walking up to me. Apparently Raven noticed them too. The two started talking to me. I'm sure I had a confused look on my face. The two were interrupting each other and talking so fast, that I didn't understand a word. Typical Cyborg and Beast Boy. I got distracted when Raven put a hand up to her communicator. I saw her lips move but couldn't figure out what she was saying. But something told me our visit with the Titans was going to be cut short.

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I looked at Amy and she knew what my look said.

I turned to Nightwing and said, "I'm sorry but we have to leave."

Beast Boy let out a groan and asked, "Do you really have to go, you guys just got here?"

Amy smiled at him and said, "Sorry BB but yea, we do have to go."

I gave Nightwing a small hug, as I did Starfire and the other Raven came around the corner.

Starfire saw Amy and said, "Amy! My friend! You have come back! Tell me, how have you been? Where have you been? Do you have a boy who is a friend? Did you miss us?"

Amy blinked trying to take in all of the questions and think of the answers, she said, "Well, let's see…Good, with the League, I don't understand what you meant, and yes I did."

Star smiled and hugged Amy.

When she put her down she asked, "Raven?"

Me and the Teen Titans' Raven said, "What"

Amy said, "Uh…Phoenix…"

I said, "Oh, what is it?"

She looked at the ground and said, "Do I have to go, why don't I stay here for a while?"

I just looked at her, "Are you sure?"

She nodded and said, "Yea, besides you won't need me will you?"

I shook my head and said, "I don't think so, no."

She smiled. I said, "Peace out ya'll."

They all said bye, smiled, and waved as I walked out the door, leaving Amy with the Titans.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

I looked after Raven as she left the tower. I felt a bit guilty, making her go by herself. But I really wanted to spend time with my friends. It's been a while since I've seen them and we have a lot to catch up on. Like, who's escaped prison and been causing trouble. And how the other Titans have been doing. Besides, this is Phoenix we're talking about. I'm sure whatever it is she can handle it herself… I hope. But I really shouldn't worry. The League will call me if something's wrong. Even if they don't or aren't able to, I'll know when something's wrong. I mean, she's my sister. I'll always know when she's in trouble. Or anyone else for that matter. It's this weird ability I've had. Anyway… I hope Raven will be okay.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League. I only own Amy (Pink Ray) and Raven (Phoenix) belongs to shadowmaster908 on Youtube.

* * *

*Raven POV*

As I got the Javelin ready for launch my thoughts drifted back to Amy. We haven't been apart since she was adopted. When we were young we would play superhero and always be together, even growing up it all seemed perfect. Then the League came into the picture. Not that I didn't mind, it got my dad out of the house more often but it really made it harder to spend time with the family, or even talk to Robin/Nightwing. And out of all the people in the League why is it always me and Amy that get sent on missions when we just start to forget about all the stuff we had to put up with. I would trade in my days in the League just to go back to catching Joker, Riddler, and Penguin. As the Javelin lifted into the air I looked down to see the Titans and Amy come out of Titans Tower. I finally looked back up to the sky and went to the Watch Tower. When I got there I shut off the engines of the Javelin and landed it. I flew to the control room and was greeted by J'onn and Superman.

He looked around and asked, "Where's Amy?"

I said, "She decided to stay with the Titans. It's not a big deal. I could always call J'onn or someone if I need help, so what is it?"

He turned to the monitor and said, "You get to go back to Gotham…"

I smiled, "Yes! Wait…what's the problem and why didn't you just send my dad?"

He said, "I would have but he's busy in Asia helping Diana with a flood."

"Oh…" was all I could say, I liked Wonder Woman, I did. But since she came into the picture she's really been stealing my dad away from me and Amy. Not that Amy minded, she was adopted but quickly became close to Bruce. Not like me though, since I lost my mom, my dad has been everything to me. It's hard trying to let someone else into the family. I turned to J'onn who I knew was reading my mind.

He smiled at me as Superman started talking again. "It seems that all of Gotham's villains have teamed up."

I scoffed, that's hard to believe. I said, "Alright. I'll go."

I couldn't get help from anyone that has lived in Gotham, Dick (Now Nightwing and with the Titans), Tim(Robin), Barbara(Batgirl), Amy(Pink Ray), and my dad, none of them would be willing to help me. I let my head fall. I felt arms wrapped around my shoulders, when I looked I saw it was J'onn. I turned so I could set my head on his chest. I couldn't or wouldn't cry in front of any member to the League. I wrapped my arms around his waist as we just stood there.

* * *

*Amy POV*

I stood outside Titans Tower with the Titans, watching Raven leave. I guiltily looked down at the ground, crossing my arms over my chest. A hand clapped down on my shoulder. I looked up at Nightwing.

"You okay?" he asked me.

I shook my head. "No… I feel kinda guilty staying here while my sister does who knows what."

My head fell, tears starting to form. "We haven't been apart since I was adopted. Even _with_ all the League stuff. For all I know, she could be fighting every villain in Gotham and I'm here catching up with you guys!"

I looked up and Nightwing was smiling sadly at me. I stepped closer and let my head fall on his shoulder, tears starting to fall. Soon, I was engulfed in a group hug. I didn't mind being pretty much suffocated though. I needed some comfort now. So I stood there in the middle of the hug and cried, not knowing that what I said earlier was true.

* * *

*Raven POV*

I was flying over Gotham when I heard the alarm of a bank being robbed. I landed and got out. When I did I saw the Joker, Penguin, and the Riddler. I couldn't believe it, Superman was right. The villains have teamed up.

I said, "Okay…maybe I did need Pink's help…"

The Joker said, "Ah, yes…if it isn't little Phoenix."

I straightened my back and said, "Alight boys. You can make this easy or hard. Personally, I don't care either way."

Joker smirked and said, "Oh, I think you do."

He pulled out a bazooka and shot out some of his Joker gas. I covered my mouth and ran back to my vehicle. I closed anything that was open and sat there until the gas was gone. When it had cleared I saw that they had all left.

I hit the dash board and said, "Damn it!"

* * *

*Amy's POV*

After my little "breakdown", the Titans and I went back inside. They cheered me up by talking about all the goods times we had and how things used to be. But right in the middle of a story, I tensed up.

"Pink?" I heard someone ask, I'm not sure who though. I was in my own little world. I'm sure my eyes were glowing because at the moment, I was having a vision. I saw Gotham and heard an alarm. A javelin came into view and Raven got out. Then the Joker, Penguin, and the Riddler came out of the bank.

Raven spoke, "Okay…maybe I did need Pink's help…"

The Joker said, "Ah, yes…if it isn't little Phoenix."

Raven straightened her back. "Alight boys. You can make this easy or hard. Personally, I don't care either way."

Joker smirked. "Oh, I think you do."

He pulled out a bazooka and it shot out some of his Joker gas. Raven covered her mouth and ran back to the javelin. She closed anything in it that was open and sat there until she was sure the gas was gone. The gas cleared and they were all gone.

"Damn it!" Raven said, hitting the dash board. Then the vision started to fade out. When it did, I was staring into the eyes of the Titans. They looked a bit worried. I got off the sofa and sped for the door.

"Pink, wait!" I heard Nightwing shout from behind me.

Without turning, I responded, "Sorry, but my sister needs me!"

Then I shot up into the sky, flying toward Gotham as fast as I could.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League. I only own Amy (Pink Ray) and Raven (Phoenix) belongs to shadowmaster908 on Youtube.

* * *

*Raven POV*

I was frustrated that I let them get away. I got back into the javelin and went back to my real home. I landed on a basketball court behind the Wayne mansion which opened up to the bat cave.

When I landed I got out and saw a familiar person on the computer and someone dusting. "Dad? Alfred?"

They both turned to me.

I went over to my dad and wrapped my arms around his neck in a hug, "When did you get back?"

He turned back to the computer, "A few minutes ago. When the flood was contained Superman sent me here telling me that you would be here and that you might need my help."

I pouted, "Sure, they call me in on all of these dangerous missions but they never think I can do it myself."

I heard Alfred laugh behind me and my dad glanced at me out the corner of his eyes.

I said, "Well…if you're here I think…"

Just then my cell phone went off.

I picked it up, "'Ello?"

I heard someone on the other end say, "No Beast Boy. Hey Phoenix. Is Amy there?"

I blinked, "No. I haven't seen her. I left her with you and you're telling me that you already lost her?!"

I heard the phone being passed to someone else and a voice in the background say, "No Beast Boy!"

Then I heard Beast Boy say, "Dude, she was fine until you left and then she got real quiet and then her eyes started glowing and then she said that you needed her help."

The phone made the sound of being shuffled again then I heard Nightwing's voice say, "Anyway, she had a vision."

I sighed, "Oh, ok. At least BB didn't scare her away. Have you tried her cell phone?"

There was silence on the other end of the line and then, "No. We haven't thought about that…"

I said, "Oh lord. I'll do it. I'll call you guys back if I find anything out."

He let out a sigh of relief, "Alright. Thanks Phoenix."

I smiled slightly, "No problem. I'll call you later Nightwing."

He said, "Alright. Bye."

I nodded and said, "Bye."

I closed my phone and Batman turned his chair around and asked, "What's going on?"

I looked down at him and said, "Amy was with the Titans until she had a vision that I needed her help and now they don't know where she is."

He got out of his chair and went over to the bat mobile, "I'll drive around to see if I can find her."

I nodded and said, "Alright."

I hit Amy's number in my phone. It rang until I got her voicemail.

I put a finger on my Justice League communicator and asked, "Hey J'onn? Mr. Terrific?"

Lucky for me I got J'onn, he asked, "What is it Raven?"

I asked, "Could you use the monitors to find Amy. I tried her cell phone and she didn't answer and that's not like her."

J'onn said, "Calm down Raven. I'll find her."

I said, "Thank you J'onn."

I could tell he was smiling as he said, "Your welcome Raven. I'll call you as soon as I know something."

I said, "Alright. Bye."

He said, "Bye."

I turned off my communicator and said, "She probably ran into Flash. The girl never answers her phone when she's around him."

* * *

*Amy POV*

After my vision, I flew toward Gotham in a bit of a daze.

'Why am I doing this?' I wondered. 'Raven's fine. If something had happened I would've seen it in my vision.'

I sighed, stopping and just floating in mid-air. I groaned, clutching my head.

"These visions are really giving me some bad migraines." I muttered. "I need my medicine."

With that I headed in the opposite direction, to where a giant forest was.

* * *

_Forest…_

I landed on the ground, walking toward a tall, giant tree in the center of the forest. I found the secret panel and went inside the tree.

"Mother Nature?" I called.

A voice responded. "Be there in a sec!"

I walked around her home a bit. The tree was big enough that Mother Nature made her home inside of it. I walked out another door that had leaves draping over it. Once outside, I found Mother Nature in her garden. She was on the other side of her pond, picking some herbs. She had on a pale green dress and her dark yellow tinted hair shone in the sun.

She looked up at my entrance."Let me guess. You had a vision and got another migraine."

I nodded, but winced when I did. Mother Nature chuckled.

"I had a feeling this might happen today. That's why I came out here to get some fresh herbs." She told me, a giant vine coming up behind her. She gathered her basket of herbs and sat on the vine. The vine moved forward and stopped when it reached me.

She patted the spot next to her. "Hop on."

I did as she said and the vine carried us to her tree home. When we were inside the vine disappeared.

I turned to Mother Nature. "Still can't get used to that."

She didn't look up from the potion she was preparing. "Sweetie, I'm Mother Nature. I can control the elements. Beside's you've known me for a while now. You should be used to this sort of thing."

I was about to respond when my cell phone rang. I winced. "Stupid thing!"

Mother Nature looked at me, a brow raised.

She said, "Vine."

The vine from before came in and took my phone, once again disappearing outside.

Mother Nature sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you not to bring that thing with you? You can't get any service out here because of the spell."

She handed me my medicine and I drank it, a mint aftertaste left in my mouth.

I spoke. "I know. The spell prevents communication and such from the inside and nothing can get in from the outside."

Mother Nature nodded, putting away her leftover herbs. "That way this place remains secret. I value my privacy and I don't need your friends trying to locate you and then come barging in."

I sighed, my migraine starting to go away. "I know and I respect that… but they might be worried about me."

Mother Nature turned from her stove, where she was making herbal tea. "I understand dear, but you need to stay her until that migraine of yours is gone. Now sit."

I did as she said, sitting at the table she had in her kitchen.

I mumbled to myself, "Hope they're not too worried."

* * *

*Raven POV*

It took about 20 minutes before my dad came back.

He got out of the bat mobile and said, "I couldn't find her anywhere."

I looked over at him and said, "I have J'onn looking for her."

He nodded and went up the stairs into the mansion. Dad wasn't the same anymore. Ever since the league happened he's been…different.

Just then my JL communicator came to life, I heard Mr. Terrific's voice on the other line, "Hey Raven. The monitors couldn't find Amy but they did isolate her to a giant forest not far from Gotham."

I said, "Alright."

He said, "I'm gonna send…"

"NO! I refuse to let you send anybody!" I said loudly. I could tell he was speechless by that little outburst.

I sighed, "I'm sorry. It's just on this last mission Superman told me he would just send me but then he brought my dad to Gotham after he took care of the flood."

He said, "Alright but this is a bit of a request. Flash is worried about her too and he asked if you were willing to take him with you."

I thought about it for a minute and then said, "Send him down and I'll take the javelin to find her."

He said "Alright he should be there…now."

I turned around to see Flash standing there. I said, "Thanks Mr. Terrific."

He was smiling, "No problem."

I turned off my communicator and looked at Flash, he asked, "So are you going to tell your dad?"

I shook my head as I walked over to the javelin, "No. He's been acting weird. I don't want to have to deal with him on this mission. You weren't even suppose to be here but…"

He asked, "But what?"

I shook my head again, "Nothing, come on. We need to go."

We got into the javelin, it only took a few minutes to get to the forest.

We landed and Flash asked, "How are we going to cover all of this?"

I glowed green like Green Lantern and then my clothes changed into a green lantern uniform. My eyes started to glow when I said, "I might be able to narrow down our search."

I looked down at him and said, "There are 4 possible places."

He ran around the forest and came back to me in a matter of seconds. He said, "I think I found it."

I followed him as he lead me to the biggest tree in the middle of the forest. I saw a panel and got ready to move it when Flash said, "You know, you should knock first."

I looked back at him and then said, "I feel stupid."

I knocked on the door and waited for it to be opened. I looked back at Flash and said, "Again, I feel like an idiot. Knocking on a tree."

He chuckled.

* * *

*Amy POV*

I laughed at something Mother Nature had told me. I'd been here for a while. It's only because Mother Nature wanted to make sure the potion digested properly… which explained the herbal tea. But I'm not complaining. Her tea is delicious!

I looked at her garden, smiling slightly. "Everything seems to be blooming early."

Mother Nature sipped her tea, then followed my gaze. She smiled as well. "Yes, and I didn't even use my powers. The soil is very fertile here and everything I plant just seems to pop up the next day."

I smiled gently. Mother Nature beckoned a flower and it came forth to me. She plucked it off the vine it was on and put it in my hair.

She spoke as she did. "A beautiful flower for a beautiful woman."

I blushed, but my smile remained. We sat in silence… until we heard a knock. I froze and Mother Nature tensed, giving the panel a hard stare.

I spoke low enough so only she could hear. "No one else knows about this place except me, so who could that be?"

Mother Nature kept staring. "I'm not sure."

I looked at the panel and stood. I was about to get in a fighting position, but a hand on my shoulder stopped me. Mother Nature stood in front of me.

"This is my home and you are my guest. I'll take care of it."

She lifted her hands up and the panel opened, vines rushing out and capturing the intruders. Mother Nature stood on a vine and went outside.

Her eyes glowed green and she spoke in a loud booming voice. "WHO DARES DISTURB THE DOMAIN OF MOTHER NATURE!?"

I snickered at the dramatic entrance and glimpsed around the corner. My eyes widened when I saw who the captives were.

"Flash!? Phoenix!?"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League. I only own Amy (Pink Ray) and Raven (Phoenix) belongs to shadowmaster908 on Youtube.

* * *

*Raven POV*

I waited for a few minutes with Flash a few inches behind me. Just then the panel flew open and we were grabbed by vines.

We then heard, "WHO DARES DISTURB THE DOMAIN OF MOTHER NATURE!?"

Someone came around the corner and they said, "Flash!? Phoenix!?"

We both looked to see Amy standing there.

Flash said, "Oh, hey Amy…"

I looked at Mother Nature, she was in a pale green dress with dark yellow tinted hair.

I asked, "Are you really Mother Nature?"

She just turned back to Amy and asked, "You know them right?"

Amy put her head in her hand and said, "Yea, that's my friend Flash and my sister Phoenix."

She nodded and let us down.

I turned to Flash and said, "See, if I had just opened the door we never would have been attacked."

He said, "No we would have because that is technically breaking and entering."

I opened my mouth to reply to that, but I had nothing to say so I shut my mouth with a slightly audible click.

I turned to Amy and asked, "So…well…I really don't know what to say in this situation…"

I looked from Amy to Mother Nature to Flash and then back to Amy.

* * *

*Amy POV*

"Oh, hey Amy…" Flash said. I looked at Raven, who was observing Mother Nature.

She asked, "Are you really Mother Nature?"

Mother Nature turned back to me and asked, "You know them right?"

I put my head in my hand and said, "Yea, that's my friend Flash and my sister Phoenix."

She nodded and let them down.

"See, if I had just opened the door we never would have been attacked." Raven said, turning to Flash.

"No we would have because that is technically breaking and entering." He said. Raven opened her mouth to reply, but a few seconds later she shut it with a slightly audible click.

She turned to me and asked, "So…well…I really don't know what to say in this situation…"

She looked from me to Mother Nature to Flash and then back to me. I went to stand next to Mother Nature.

"I guess introductions are in order. Guys, this is my friend Mother Nature. Mother Nature this is my sister Raven aka Phoenix and my friend Flash."

Mother Nature bowed. "It's a pleasure. Any friends of Amelia's are friends of mine. Please come in."

She gestured to her home. I walked in without hesitation. The other two followed a few moments after, then Mother Nature came in. She made sure to close the panel. I sat in the seat I had previously occupied. Mother Nature went to her stove, grabbing her teapot.

"Here. Have some tea." She said, pouring tea into two cups and giving them to the pair. I secretly smiled as I sipped my tea, glad she accepted them so quickly.

* * *

*Raven POV*

After walking in I took the tea from Mother Nature and turned to Amy, "Why didn't you answer your cell?"

She looked at me and said, "Well, Mother Nature put up a spell that keeps communication from the outside can get in."

I nodded and took a sip of the tea in my hands.

I said, "Hey, this is really good. Maybe better than Alfred's."

I heard Amy let out a chuckle next to me.

Mother Nature smiled at me and said, "I'm going to take that as a compliment."

I looked at her and said, "Oh you should, its really good."

She smiled and said, "Thank you."

I looked down at Amy and said, "I haven't heard Flash's annoying voice yet."

I heard him sounding a bit distant from where we were standing, "I heard that."

Amy looked around and asked, "Um…where is he?"

I looked around and said, "I don't know."

She then said, "Flash! Stay out of the kitchen!"

She put her tea down and ran around the corner into what I guess was the kitchen. This left me alone with Mother Nature.

She asked, "So are you and Amy biological siblings?"

I sat down next to her and said, "No my dad adopted her. We grew close right away though."

She nodded and said, "So…why did Flash come with you?"

I smiled slightly and said, "Well, you didn't hear this from me but they like each other. They won't admit it though."

She nodded.

I asked, "So, is there anything in the kitchen that can kill or seriously hurt Flash?"

She looked like she was pondering and then said, "No I don't think so."

Amy and Flash walked around the corner, Flash avoiding Amy's gaze like he did something wrong.

I smiled and asked, "What's wrong?"

Amy shook her head and said, "Nothing…"

I smiled.

* * *

*Amy POV*

After walking in Raven took the tea from Mother Nature and turned to me, "Why didn't you answer your cell?"

I looked at her and said, "Well, Mother Nature put up a spell that keeps communication from the outside can get in."

She nodded and took a sip of the tea she had.

"Hey, this is really good. Maybe better than Alfred's." Raven said. I let out a chuckle.

Mother Nature smiled at Raven and said, "I'm going to take that as a compliment."

Raven looked at her and said, "Oh you should, its really good."

She smiled and said, "Thank you."

Raven looked down at me and said, "I haven't heard Flash's annoying voice yet."

We heard him sounding a bit distant from where we were standing, "I heard that."

I looked around and asked, "Um…where is he?"

Raven looked around and said, "I don't know."

When I realized where he was I said, "Flash! Stay out of the kitchen!"

I put my tea down and ran around the corner into the kitchen, leaving Raven alone with Mother Nature. I abruptly stopped once in the kitchen. Flash was fiddling around with stuff.

"Flash." I called, a bit of annoyance in my voice. "Don't mess with anything. I don't want to take the chance of you burning the tree down."

He turned to me. "Hey! I wouldn't…" he trailed off.

I spoke up. "My point exactly."

I turned to leave when I heard him ask, "What's this?"

I was about to ask what he was talking about, but snapped my mouth shut. He was standing in front of Alessandra, the giant Venus fly trap plant. I rushed over to him, keeping him from touching her and clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Shh!" I hissed. "Alessandra is sleeping and doesn't like to be woken up, unless you're going to feed her. So unless you want to be plant food, just back away slowly."

I kept a hold on him, guiding him away from Alessandra. When we were far away enough I let go of him and pointed to the doorway. Flash and I walked around the corner, and he avoided my gaze.

Raven smiled and asked, "What's wrong?"

I shook my head and said, "Nothing…"

Raven smiled.

I turned to Mother Nature. "By the way, you might wanna feed Alessandra."

Mother Nature perked up. "That's right. I haven't fed her today."

She got up and went into the kitchen, grabbing a box on the way.

Raven looked at me questioningly. "Who's Alessandra?"

I looked at her. "She's Mother Nature's pet Venus fly trap."

* * *

*Raven POV*

After Amy told me who Alessandra was I said, "Okay…that's not weird at all…"

Amy smiled at me and said, "Well she is Mother Nature."

I nodded and said, "Yea."

Mother Nature came back and asked, "Is your migraine better Amy?"

Amy blinked thinking about it and then said, "Yes, it feels better. Thank you Mother Nature."

She smiled at her and said, "No problem Amy."

Just then my JL communicator crackled to life. I leaned back in my chair letting out a groan, I guess I leaned back to far because I fell. I heard Flash, Amy, and even Mother Nature laughing at me. I got up and put my finger to my JL communicator while glaring at Amy and Flash. I didn't hear anything and then I remembered the spell.

I looked at Amy and asked, "Well, since you're better do you think we could go? Not to be rude but when my Justice League communicator goes off it usually means trouble."

Mother Nature nodded and Amy said, "Yea, I guess we should go. Thank you for all of your help Mother Nature."

She smiled and said, "Your welcome Amy. And you are welcome here anytime."

We smiled and said, "Thank you Mother Nature."

We walked out the tree and the panel closed behind us.

I said, "We should go back to the house and then we can go to the watchtower."

They both nodded as we got into the javelin. We got in and drove back. We landed back into the bat cave when we got out I saw Alfred still dusting.

I asked, "Hey Alfred, did dad go back to the watch tower?"

He looked at me for a minute and then said, "Yes he did."

I sighed and said, "Alright."

I turned to Amy and said, "Call the watch tower and tell them that we're at the Wayne Manor and want to come up."

She looked at me confused and asked, "Why don't you do it?"

I said, "Because everyone was looking for you so then they can know that you're alright."

She nodded and touched the communicator, "Watch tower, it's Pink Ray. Phoenix, Flash, and I want to come up."

There was silence for a minute and then we were beamed into the watch tower.

Flash looked around and said, "I'd hate to leave you lovely ladies but I need to get lunch."

He bowed to us and grabbed Amy's hand. He kissed the top of it and took off running. I saw a blush creeping up on Amy's cheeks.

As we were walking to the control room I said, "He so likes you."

Her blush darkened and she said, "Are you crazy?! There's no way he could like me…"

I put my arm around her shoulder and said, "Sis, have some faith in yourself."

She just looked at me. When we got there our dad, J'onn, Wonder Woman, and Superman were standing there.

I took my arm from Amy's shoulders, put my hands on my hips, and asked, "What did you guys need?"

My dad turned to me and said, "A representative"

I blinked and at the same time we asked, "What?"

Wonder Woman said, "There is a meeting with the many government organizations and the president will be there. The most of us will be on missions so we need someone to be there for the Justice League."

Amy asked, "Ok, but why are we here?"

Superman said, "You're here Pink Ray because you can help your father with the Gotham situation as for Phoenix, since you are so good at arguing you are probably going to be our representative."

Me and Amy were both speechless. Everyone knew I had a temper (none more so that Amy, Flash, Shayera, and J'onn) so why would they send me.

I got ready to say something when my dad said, "We all know about your temper so we will be sending J'onn."

I then asked, "Why don't you just send him?"

J'onn finally spoke up, "I am a Martian from another planet. I do not yet fully understand most of your earth customs. It would be helpful to have an experienced human with me."

I just looked at him for a second and then said, "Alright."

The four scattered, all but J'onn.

Amy leaned over and whispered, "You know, it won't be so bad."

I looked over at her and asked, "How?"

She smirked and said, "You get to spend some time with J'onn."

I could feel my face heating up in a blush.

I pushed her away slightly and said, "You are no help whatsoever."

She smiled and said, "I'm your sister and that's my job."

I nodded and said, "Well you should go help dad. Call me on my cell if you get them."

She nodded and walked to the lunch room.

I smiled, _'I bet cha she's going to see Flash…how cute!'_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League. I only own Amy (Pink Ray) and Raven (Phoenix) belongs to shadowmaster908 on Youtube.

* * *

*Amy POV*

After our little meeting, I walked to the lunch room. When I got there, I looked around for Flash. I finally spotted him. I flew up in the air and went over to him, gracefully landing in the chair next to him.

"Hey, Flash." I greeted.

He looked up from his food, a surprised look on his face. "Where'd you come from?"

I chuckled. "Oh, let's see… I walked here and when I found you, I flew over and landed in this chair."

Flash laughed at my sarcasm. "Okay… so what happened with you and your sister."

I sighed. "I'm going to be helping dad with the Gotham situation and Phoenix is going to be a representative for the League at a meeting with the government organizations, along with the president being there."

Flash spoke up. "Is that really a good idea? What about her temper?"

I sighed and put my head in my hand. "That's why they're sending J'onn with her."

Flash nodded. "That makes sense."

I smiled slightly. "Besides… it's give me more of a reason to play matchmaker."

I chuckled evilly. Flash looked at me. "Uh… Pink?"

I looked at him and asked, "What?"

He replied, "You're floating in mid-air."

I looked down and realized he was right. I was still in a sitting position, but floating in the air. Other members were looking at me. Embarrassed, I floated back down to my seat. I buried my head in my hands.

"I'm never gonna live this down."

* * *

*Raven POV*

I was in my room changing into a suit.

I said, "This is ridiculous._ I'm a Martian from another planet and I don't understand most of your earth customs._ He always pulls that line…but then…why do I always fall for it..."

Just then I heard a voice say, "Cause you're falling for him."

I turned to see Shayera. I put a hand over my heart and said, "God, don't you people ever knock? I thought you were someone who would tell him what I said."

Shayera gave me an evil look, "I might."

I glared at her slightly, "You better not."

She walked into the room so that the door closed behind her, "Then tell him how you feel."

I said, "I will…as soon as Amy tells Flash how she feels."

She raised an eyebrow, "How do you know that she likes him?"

I shrugged with a smirk on my face, "I don't know. Maybe it's because I'm her sister."

Shayera nodded and said, "You know…that might be the reason."

I laughed slightly and said, "Maybe."

Shayera sat down on my bed and said, "But seriously, you are falling for him…hard and fast."

I slipped on a jacket and said, "Yea…I guess I am."

Just then Green Arrow came in and asked, "Does your sister normally float in mid-air?"

I turned to him confused, "What?"

He smiled, "Does Amy normally float in mid-air when she's sitting down?"

I shook my head, "No but what would make you ask a question like that?"

His smile grew, "Because she came into the lunch room while I was eating. She was talking to Flash and just started floating…"

Shayera and I laughed. She said, "I don't think she's ever going to live that down."

I nodded and said, "Especially in front of Flash."

As we started laughing again a man came in. I was speechless…he was hot.

I asked, "Um…who are you?"

He said, "It's me, J'onn."

I said, "Oh, hey."

He gave me a smile and said, "Go find your sister and tell her we're leaving. The meeting starts in 2 hours."

I nodded and walked past him walking in the direction of the lunch room. Looking back to take a quick glance at the man or Martian who was making me fall, and I was hoping he'd be there to catch me in the end.

* * *

*Amy POV*

"I can't believe that happened!" I whined, walking out of the lunch room. "That's never happened before! What could have caused that?"

I blushed when I remembered all the people staring at me. "Not to mention Flash saw that. Why me!?"

I kept walking, my head hanging down. But then I brightened when I remembered something.

"But I still can play matchmaker."

I grinned evilly and chuckled. "Raven won't know what hit her and neither will J'onn."

I giggled, but stopped when I realized I wasn't touching ground. I growled low in my throat. "Not again!"

* * *

*Raven POV*

I heard someone say "Not again!"

When I rounded the corner I saw Amy landing on the ground. I tried not to laugh as I walked over to her and said, "Hey Amy"

She looked at me and said, "Hey Raven"

I just had to ask, "Why were you floating?"

She let her head hang, "How did you find out?"

I smiled, "Green Arrow."

She nodded and says, "Figures."

I smiled and said, "Don't feel bad. Flash won't even remember it tomorrow."

She nodded, "I hope so."

As we were walking to the control room Amy perked up and said, "I know what would make me feel better though…"

I glanced at her in caution, I had an idea of what was going to be said, "What is that?"

She gave me a somewhat evil smile that I tried to ignore, "You asking J'onn out."

I said, "I knew it. And I already told myself that I wouldn't do it until you asked Flash out."

She asked, "Why?"

I looked at her and said, "So we can both deal with dad over reacting at the same time."

She just looked at me and then asked, "Why won't you ask him out?"

I stopped and said, "I'm falling Amy. I'm falling hard and fast. I can't catch myself and I don't know if J'onn can catch me."

She just looked at me and said, "Everything will be fine Raven. And you'll never know unless you try."

I looked at her and nodded. We started walking again. When we got to the control room Amy asked, "Wow…who is that?"

I smiled, "That my friend, is J'onn J'onzz."

She looked back at me and I said, "We go to get going the meeting will be starting soon."

She nodded as I walked away. She said, "Okay. I'm still gonna play matchmaker."

I thought I heard her say something so I turned and asked, "What did you say?"

She gave me an innocent smile, "Nothing…"

I said, "You're floating again."

She looked down and said, "Damn it!"

I smiled as I followed J'onn to the javelin.

* * *

*Amy POV*

"Damn it!" I said, when I saw I was floating again. I landed on the ground and watched Raven and J'onn get in the javelin.

I smirked. "I wonder if there's a way for me to play matchmaker while they're at that meeting."

My smirk became an evil smile.

"Amy, you're floating again!" Raven called out to me. I looked down and saw I was at least a few feet off the ground.

"Damn it! Not again!" I pouted and slowly descended.

"This is only happening cause I'm trying to play matchmaker, isn't it?" I mumbled.

"I need to play matchmaker when I'm not around others or out in public… especially if I'm going to keep floating."

Then I got a thoughtful look on my face. "I wonder if this'll happen when I lie too."

* * *

*Raven POV*

We had been flying for 20 minutes but it felt like hours, maybe it was because I was wearing a suit. I looked over at J'onn and thought about what I told Amy. I meant every word.

I turned back to look out the window when J'onn asked, "Is something wrong?"

I looked back at him and said, "No…no everything's fine."

He knew something was wrong but he didn't push it. When we got there, there were a lot of people there dressed in official looking clothing.

A man came over to me and asked, "Can I help you?"

I said, "Yes. We are the representatives of the Justice League."

He nodded and said, "Go right in."

We nodded and went in.

A man came up to me and said, "Phoenix. Good to see you."

He held out his hand. I shook his hand and said, "You too Mr. President."

He looked at J'onn and said, "J'onn right?"

He nodded and shook hands. We walked around talking to all of the people there.

I looked at J'onn and asked, "How long have we been here?"

He looked at his watch and said, "2 hours."

I leaned my head back slightly and said, "Gosh, when do we leave?"

He shrugged and said, "We did our job so I think we should leave. A couple people already left."

I nodded and we went to walk out. The man that come over to us first said, "Thank you for coming."

I smiled as I walked out the door. When we were in the javelin I said, "J'onn, you drive. I'm gonna change."

His voice seemed to crack as he said, "In here? Right now?"

I smirked and said, "Yea, just don't peek."

He didn't say anything. I smiled.

* * *

*Amy POV*

"I'm so bored!" I groaned, hanging upside down from the ceiling. You're probably wondering how I'm doing that. Easy, I just float upside down. I floated down to my bed.

"I wonder what Raven's doing? I hope she hasn't lost her temper or anything."

I smiled when I got an evil thought. "I get visions, but I've never tried reversing it. I wonder if I could see what people are doing… like Raven and J'onn."

I sat on my bed and breathed in and out in a calm manner. "Let's see if this works."

I opened my eyes and saw nothing, then spots of colors came up until I got an image. It was Raven and J'onn… and it looked like they were leaving the meeting.

They got in the javelin and Raven said, "J'onn, you drive. I'm gonna change."

His voice seemed to crack as he said, "In here? Right now?"

Raven smirked and said, "Yea, just don't peek."

He didn't say anything and Raven just smiled. The vision faded out and I was staring at the wall in my room. My face was blank and then I fell backwards, laughing.

"That was great!" I cackled out. "Oh man! If only J'onn could've seen the look on his face! Raven so set that up!"

I laughed harder and held my stomach. I was laughing so hard tears came out of my eyes. Once I'd calmed down, I sat up and wiped any tears away.

"I am _sooooooo_ telling Raven about this new ability… but maybe I should leave out the fact that I spied on them." I thought for a moment and then said, "Nah!"

* * *

*Raven POV*

We landed the javelin and got out. I went into the control room and then went down the hallway leading to Amy's room. Before I could open the door it came open and Amy was standing there with a excited look on her face.

She said, "Guess what?"

Before I could answer she was talking again, "I have a new ability!"

I blinked, "Really? How so?" She smiled, "I tried reversing my visions and I found out I could. I saw you and J'onn leaving the meeting and you guys in the javelin."

I blinked, "In the javelin…YOU SPIED ON US!!!"

She held her hands up innocently and said, "No…no…I didn't…"

She moved towards the door and said, "Actually I did…"

She took off running. I yelled, "I'm gonna get you Amy!!"

I ran after her. I knew she ran into the control room. When I ran though the door I ran straight into J'onn. He fell with me on top. I looked up to see only Flash and Amy. I glared at them and then looked down at J'onn. We looked at each other for a minute until realization hit. We both blushed, our noses were centimeters apart.

I stood up quick and helped J'onn up, "Sorry, I guess I shouldn't have been running."

He said, "That's alright."

I looked back over at Amy and said, "I'll be back in a minute J'onn, I need to kill my sister."

Amy was smiling until she heard that, then she went running. I followed her quickly.

* * *

*Amy POV*

I knew exactly when Raven and J'onn got back, so I opened the door to my room right as Raven was about to.

"Guess what?" I said, excitement showing on my face. Before Raven could answer I spoke up again, "I have a new ability!"

Raven blinked, "Really? How so?"

I smiled and said, "I tried reversing my visions and I found out I could. I saw you and J'onn leaving the meeting and you guys in the javelin."

Raven blinked again, "In the javelin…YOU SPIED ON US!!!"

I held my hands up in an innocent gesture and said, "No…no…I didn't…"

I slowly moved towards the door and said, "Actually I did…"

I then took off running. Raven yelled after me, "I'm gonna get you Amy!!"

I didn't look back and kept running. I ran straight into the control room. I smirked when J'onn walked past me, going to exit the room. I went and stood next to Flash, who was there as well. When Raven ran though the door she ran straight into J'onn. He fell with her on top. She looked up and glared at me and Flash, then she looked down at J'onn. They looked at each other for a minute until realization hit. They both blushed and Raven stood up quickly and helped J'onn up.

"Sorry, I guess I shouldn't have been running."

He said, "That's alright."

She looked back over at me and said, "I'll be back in a minute J'onn, I need to kill my sister."

I was smiling until I heard that. I ran again and Raven followed me.

"Raven's gonna kill me!" I screamed as I ran down the hall, hoping someone would help me. No such luck. No one wanted to face my sister's wrath, so they just moved out of our path.

"I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die! I'M GONNA DIE!" I chanted, running faster and then flying off the ground. I heard Raven spread her wings and follow after me.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League. I only own Amy (Pink Ray) and Raven (Phoenix) belongs to shadowmaster908 on Youtube.

* * *

*Raven POV*

I was so close to getting Amy when the one voice I didn't want to hear yell, "ENOUGH!!!"

We both landed quickly, eyes landing on Superman and Batman, both with annoyed looks on their faces. Both of them together was something no one wanted to face. We both let our heads hang as we got told off by Superman.

Just then a couple familiar voices say, "It's our fault."

We turned to see Flash and J'onn. Flash went over and wrapped his arm around Amy's shoulder and said, "Sorry Bats. Didn't mean to get your girls in trouble."

Batman glared at him for his arm being around Amy. Flash slowly removed his arm from Amy's shoulders and backed up a step or two. I chuckled slightly.

Superman sighed and said, "Since it was J'onn and Flash's fault I guess we can let you guys get off easy."

We both bowed and said, "Thank you Superman."

Amy turned quickly, kissed Flash on his cheek, and ran in the opposite direction.

I smiled and said to J'onn, "Thank you."

He smiled, "No problem"

I took off after Amy.

* * *

*Amy POV*

I stopped running, waiting for Raven to catch up. When she did, we started to walk again.

"That was nice of them to do that." I commented. Raven glanced at me, a smile on her face.

She said, "Yeah… it was."

She glanced at me again. "By the way, what was up with the kiss?"

I blushed and gave her a small glare. "It was my way of saying thank you!"

Raven chuckled. I huffed and crossed my arms, a pout settling on my lips.

Raven chuckled even more. "Haven't seen you pout like that since you were a little kid. You only did that when you didn't get what you wanted or things didn't go your way."

I smiled a bit. "I remember."

I glanced over at her. "We've changed a lot since then."

She looked at me and said, "We have."

I smiled fondly, remembering how things were. "We used to protect Gotham and now we protect the world. We've matured… our powers have grown."

I sighed. "We'll risk our lives just to keep the world… or our friends and family safe."

* * *

*Raven POV*

Thinking back to our childhood was always fun. We never remembered the bad times. We only remembered the times when we had fun or one of us did something stupid.

While walking down the hallway I heard someone say, "Raven...can I talk to you for a moment?"

We turned to see J'onn standing there. I looked over to Amy as I said, "Sure J'onn."

Amy walked away and I went up to stand in front of J'onn. He asked, "What was with Amy and Flash?"

I chuckled, "From what she said, it was her way of saying thank you."

He smiled and said, "If that's true...then where's my thank you."

For a minute I was in shock, when I saw the smile on his face stay I figured he was joking. I leaned towards him. I was going to kiss his cheek but he turned his head at the last minute to make our lips collide softly. I pulled back quickly with a small blush on my cheeks. He has a small smile on his face.

I said, "Well that should cover this time and the next time I get in trouble with "the law"."

He smiled and chuckled, "I guess so. Let's keep this one to ourselves; I don't know how the others will react."

I nodded understanding and said, "Beside, Amy and Wally would never let us live it down."

His smile grew as he nodded. I looked around the halls before sneaking a quick kiss from him. I gave him a coy smile as I walked in the direction of Amy's room. It was going to be hard to not tell my sister that my long time crush just kissed me. I stopped in front of the door and recomposed myself before walking in.

* * *

*Amy POV*

When Raven walked in, I was sitting on my bed with a huge smile on my face. She looked at me strangely.

She asked, "What's up with you?"

I got up and walked over to her. "I know what happened."

She blinked. "What are you talking about?"

I got close to her face. "Your cheeks are a bit red, and your eyes have a hint of a dreamy look in them. The few times I've seen that look on a girl, is when they've been kissed by someone they like… which means… you and J'onn kissed!"

Raven blushed. "Maybe we did."

I hugged her, smile still on my face. "I'm so happy for you!"

Raven smiled. "Thanks… you spied on us again didn't you?"

I grinned. "Maybe a little, but I promise not to tell anyone what happened."

Raven crossed her arms, giving me a disbelieving look. "Sure you won't…"

I pouted and said, "I won't! Since I know you'll kill me if I do."

She smirked and said, "You got that right."

* * *

*Raven POV*

As I sat on Amy's bed with her it made me feel slightly better since someone knows. We had been talking for a while about random things.

Just then Vixen came in and said, "I need to talk to you guys."

We both looked at each other and then her and said, "Sure."

She walked in and closed the door. She said, "Flash is going on a mission. He needs someone to go with him. He already has J'onn going with him…"

Before she could finish her sentence Amy raised her hand and said, "I'll do it!!"

We both looked at her as she nervously lowered her hand. I smirked and said, "I'll go too. J'onn is good but I don't think he can handle two children at once."

Amy said, "Hey!!"

We both smiled.

* * *

*Amy POV"

After talking to Vixen, Raven and I went to find J'onn and Flash.

I looked at Raven. "I wonder what the mission is."

Raven glanced at me. "I don't know, but it's probably something bad."

I nodded. "Yeah, like every mission is. But that's why there are heroes in the world."

Raven nodded and was about to say something, but we had gotten to Flash and J'onn. I put my hands on my hips and said, "You needed someone for a mission?"

Flash nodded. I spoke again. "Well, we're here. Now what's our mission?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League. I only own Amy (Pink Ray) and Raven (Phoenix) belongs to shadowmaster908 on Youtube.**

**

* * *

**

*Raven POV*

I left my spot from Amy's side to J'onn's.

He gave me a small smile before turning to Amy and Flash and saying, "You remember Felix Faust?"

Amy nodded and said, "Yea but it was when we were both honorary members."

He nodded and said, "He's back and out for revenge."

I nodded and said, "That's all we needed. Where is he?"

Flash said "Kaznia."

We nodded and got into the Javelin. When we got there we saw Wonder Woman fighting.

I crossed my arms over my chest and said, "Oh no. I ain't helpin' her."

Amy grabbed my arm and tugged slightly, "Please Ra-"

"No, I'm not helping her and that's final." I cut her off sharply yanking my arm away from her. She flinched back but didn't let the evident hurt she was feeling show on her face. As she walked out with Flash J'onn put his hand on my shoulder and kissed my cheek before walking away.

* * *

*Amy POV*

I was hurt by how Raven was acting, but I couldn't think about that. Wonder Woman needed help right now. She was fighting this giant suit of armor.

"Flash!" I yelled. He looked at me and nodded. He grabbed my arm and started running in a circle. When he got enough momentum, he threw me towards the armor. I pulled my fist back, a pink glow forming around it. When I was close enough, I punched the armor hard. It fell to the ground, me on top of it. I pulled my fist back, thinking I had stopped it. Suddenly, it grabbed me and threw me into a nearby building.

"Uhhh!" I grunted when I hit the building. I fell down, bricks toppling onto me. I flipped myself away right as the armor tried to attack me. I slid a few feet, before charging back toward the armor. I punched it and it tried to grab me. I jumped up, kicking it in the face.

The plate on its face flew open and I gasped. "No one's in there!?"

The plate shut closed and the armor grabbed me, tossing me to the ground. The impact had created a hole and I opened my eyes. They widened when I saw the armor above me. It had jumped up in the air and was speeding down toward me. I formed a shield when it brought its fists down. It kept pounding away at my shield.

'I can't keep this up much longer!' I thought, gritting my teeth. The shield gave way and the armor brought both fists down on me. The hole got deeper and bigger due to the force of the attack. The armor started heading for the others and I shakily reached my hand out, trying to form an energy bolt. My hand fell… and then everything went black.

* * *

*Raven POV*

I had a hard time watching Amy fight. The armor was charging towards an out cold Flash, injured J'onn, and shaky Wonder Woman. I saw Amy get up and hold out her hands trying to make energy bolts. All the sudden she fell. That's when I knew I couldn't stay back any longer. I flew in front of them and threw up a shield. The armor stopped to look at me and then brought its fist down on the shield. I was able to hold it back for a few minutes before the shield collapsed and I got hit in the head by both fists, sending me into the ground. I sat up, blood running down my face. I jumped up and kicked it in the head. It grabbed my foot and threw me aside.

I got onto my knees and said, "Is (pant) that all (pant) you got? (pant)"

The armor turned towards me and ran at me. I was able to get to my feet and fly into the air. It reached for me but before it could grab me I threw one of my small bombs at it. It was fazed for a few seconds but it still grabbed my ankle. It threw me back onto the ground and everything went black.

* * *

*Amy POV*

'Where am I?' I wondered, slowly opening my eyes. I was floating in some kind of void. A bright light appeared in front of me and I had to shield my eyes. Once I'd adjusted I put my hand down. A small pink shining orb was floating before me.

"My powers…" I whispered. The orb glowed a bit brighter, beckoning me to it. I hesitantly reached a hand out. I slowly inched it forward until I touch the orb with my finger. The orb glowed brightly and engulfed me. Power surged through my veins and I disappeared from the void.

Back in the real world, my eyes opened. They were glowing pink, my body surrounded by a pink aura. I looked around and noticed the armor had gotten away. I looked at my friends and sister, knowing what I had to do. I stretched my arms out, my necklace starting to glow. My body was completely engulfed in a pink light, the light starting to move outward from my body. It touched my friends, instantly healing them. They slowly started to move again. I stopped glowing and fell to my knees, feeling drained from using that much power.

* * *

*Raven POV*

I don't know how long I was out but when I opened my eyes I saw Amy on her knees. I looked at Wonder Woman, J'onn, and Flash to see them all walking up and alright. I turned to Amy to see her looking at me.

I asked, "What happened?"

She said, "I healed you guys…but it took a lot out of me."

I looked over at Flash and said, "Take her and the others back to the Javelin; I'll see if I can find the armor."

Flash tilted his head to the left slightly, "How? You can't sense it or read its thought's because there is no one inside it."

I shrugged absentmindedly, "I don't know…I'll come up with something."

J'onn said, "Why don't you just let Superman handle it?"

I turned to look at him before Wonder Woman said, "He's right. We can't beat it."

My eyes started glowing red as I glared at her, "I never asked for your opinion."

She glared back, "Well if you are going to be on this team you have to listen to others."

My glare never faltered, "I don't have to listen to you…"

She took a step forward, "You want to prove that…"

My hands which were clenched into fists started to glow also. I could tell that J'onn and Amy both wanted to say something but they both held back.

* * *

*Amy POV*

I got a bit worried when Raven got mad at Wonder Woman. This wasn't the time to act like this. We needed to find that armor and figure out how to beat it. I was afraid to say something though. A mad Raven and Wonder Woman is something no one wants to deal with. But… Raven looked ready to fight Wonder Woman. And there's no doubt Wonder Woman would fight back. I took a breath, remembering what my mother had taught me. I boldly stepped between the two women, holding my hands up.

"Enough!" I commanded. "You two need to get along!"

Raven's eyes and fists stopped glowing, but she didn't back down.

I glared at the two of them. "Fine! If you can't cooperate, I'm going to go fight that thing myself!"

I flew high up in the air, following what looked like a path of destruction. I'm sure what I did would convince the two women to get along for now. They'd probably come after me when they reached an agreement. If not… I'm going to be in trouble. I was still drained from using my powers, so fighting in this condition is a bad idea. But I'd do anything to stop that armor. I'm a protector of this planet and as such I would willingly sacrifice myself to keep it safe. I'm kinda hoping it doesn't come to that though.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League. I only own Amy (Pink Ray) and Raven (Phoenix) belongs to shadowmaster908 on Youtube.**

**

* * *

**

*Raven POV*

Amy flew off as I looked at Wonder Woman.

I sighed, "I can't let my sister fight alone. For a few minutes I guess we could get along."

She nodded slightly, "I guess so."

Flash asked, "Shouldn't you guys shake hands or something?"

We both glared at him, "Not on your life!"

He hid behind J'onn, "I figured that wasn't going to happen."

I said, "Let's go get Amy."

Wonder Woman grabbed Flash's arms as we flew into the air. Flash looked over at me and asked, "Oh great Phoenix, how are we going to find Amy."

I chuckled and said, "She's only a few minutes ahead of us. We should either run into her or she'll stop and wait when she realizes we're behind her."

He nodded. I was just hoping that we found her before she found the armor and that we came up with a plan before we faced it again.

* * *

*Amy POV*

I was still flying, my strength starting to return. I flew faster, hoping to catch up to the armor. I looked down and saw the path of destruction it had made. I frowned, thinking of the innocent people that thing could've hurt. Finally, I spotted it. I stopped and just hovered.

'Those men are trying to take it down.' I thought when I saw the men with guns. I frowned, knowing that wouldn't work.

I took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing."

I charged down to the armor, my hands clenched into fists. I let out a battle cry, "Haaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

I clasped my hands together, making one big fist. I brought it down onto the armor. It stumbled back a step, but I didn't give it time to recover. I hit it with a barrage of energy bolts. While it was distracted, I flew up high. I brought my hands together, forming one big energy bolt between them. I charged down, striking the armor with the energy bolt. There was a big explosion and I'm sure the pink glow from my energy bolt could be seen for miles. I hovered in the air, panting slightly.

Suddenly, a hand shot out and grabbed me by the neck. I struggled to get out of the armor's grip. It threw me to the ground, then grabbed me by the leg and tossed me. I clenched my eyes shut and grit my teeth, waiting for the impact. But it never came. I fell into someone's arms. I opened my eyes in surprise and saw Flash grinning down at me.

"You didn't start the party without us, did you?"

I rolled my eyes, but had a smirk on my face. Finally I spoke, looking over at my sister. "I was wondering when you'd get here."

* * *

*Raven's POV*

Amy looked over at me and said, "I was wondering when you'd get here."

I smiled, "Just be happy we're here…and don't you _**ever**_ pull a stunt like that again."

She nodded as Flash set her down on her feet. I looked over at the armor and said, "We need a plan…anybody got one."

No one answered me until Flash said, "We could call in Superman."

He stepped behind Amy. I let my arms fall from the crossed position and said, "We don't really have a choice do we…"

They all shook their heads. I looked at J'onn who nodded and put a finger to his JL communicator. We waited a few seconds before he said, "Superman will be here in a few minutes, we have to hold it off 'till then."

We all nodded. I said, "Flash, you think you can distract it."

He nodded and I said, "Wonder Woman, J'onn you guys will attack first. Me and Amy will attack after you guys. Everyone got it?" they all nodded and said, "Yea."

* * *

*Amy's POV*

I went and stood next to Raven, cracking my knuckles. I glanced over at her.

"Feels kinda like old times."

She looked at me and asked, "What do you mean?"

I chuckled. "When we used to do tag team stuff."

Raven smiled at the memory. "Yeah, we always were good at that."

She looked up, suddenly alert. "Get ready."

I crouched down, getting ready to charge. Wonder Woman and J'onn attacked, then it was our turn. I sprang forward, ramming my body into the armor. I moved out of the way and Raven punched it multiple times, her fists glowing red. I leapt up in the air, forming a giant hammer out of pink energy and brought it down on the armor. Dust flew up from the hole the impact had made. I landed next to Raven, watching to see if the armor would rise.

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I stood next to Amy looking down at the armor. It didn't get up; I smiled at Amy as she turned to hug me. I hugged her back and I heard Flash run over to us.

We turned to look at him, he smiled and said, "We…are the bomb!"

We both smiled and started to follow Flash back. I thought I heard something behind me; I turned to see the armor trying to grab Amy. The first reaction I had was to push her out of the way and then I did I felt a major amount of pain on my ribcage. I didn't let out a sound though. I heard Amy yell my name out but for some reason I heard J'onn's voice over everything else.

I heard Flash though, "Superman's here!"

All I felt was me falling until I fell into someone's arms. It hurt too much to even open my eyes. The last thing I heard was J'onn whispering to me, "It's going to be alright Raven. You're going to be alright."

That was the last thing I heard before things went black.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

I was horrified. My sister was hurt! If only I'd known the armor was trying to grab me, then she wouldn't have gotten hurt. As much as I wanted to rip that armor to shreds, I didn't. Superman was taking care of it. Besides, I had something else I needed to do. I walked over to J'onn, who was holding Raven. My strength was returning, but I was still very weak. What I was about to do was dangerous in this situation, but Raven needed help. I'd let her and Dad yell at me for almost killing myself later.

I put my hands over her ribcage, my hands glowing pink. Using the last of my power, I healed her ribcage as best I could. My vision started to get fuzzy, but I kept at it. My hands eventually stopped glowing and I fell to my knees. I was shaking really badly and I could barely keep myself up. I fell to my side, my eyes fluttering. I heard the others yell my name and someone picked me up. I don't know who it was. All I know is that a few seconds later, everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League. I only own Amy (Pink Ray) and Raven (Phoenix) belongs to shadowmaster908 on Youtube.**

**

* * *

**

*Raven's POV*

When I opened my eyes we were back in the watch tower. I looked around to see Amy lying on a bed not far from me. I looked around more to see no one else in the room. I looked back over at Amy to see her with an oxygen mask on. As I went to sit up Flash walked in with some flowers in his hands. When he saw me he froze.

As I continued sitting up I said, "It's nothing major Flash. Go ahead and see Amy. Gosh…what happened?"

As he set the flowers down on the nightstand next to Amy he said, "Well, after you pushed Amy out of the way, the armor grabbed you as you know. Then Superman showed up and the armor let go of you. J'onn caught you and then Amy came up to you, I guess she was healing you or something because her hands were glowing pink."

I nodded as I set my feet on the floor. I slipped my feet into my boots before standing up. Flash asked, "Are you okay?"

I nodded and said, "Yea, watch over Amy."

He nodded as I walked out the door.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

My eyes fluttered open and I groaned. "Where am I?"

I looked around and saw an empty black void. Suddenly, colors started flashing before my eyes and I was on Soran. I saw my mother standing on the path that led to the palace. She looked like she always did. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and flowed gently in the breeze. She wore a regal looking white dress and had a golden crown on her head. Basically, she was an older, queen-like version of me.

"Hey, Mom!" I called, waving to her. She didn't look at me or even respond. I frowned. "What the…"

A younger version of myself came out of the palace. My mother, Alina, turned to her. My eyes widened in surprise and I looked down at myself. I was see-through, like a ghostly apparition. I looked back up when the two spoke.

"I'm leaving now." My younger self said. Alina nodded. "Be safe, and remember what I told you about pushing your powers."

My younger self rolled her eyes. "I know. Don't push your powers, otherwise you'll lose them forever or die."

Alina nodded again. My eyes widened in remembrance. "I remember this day. This was after the Titans and I came to see my home planet and helped them save Soran."

I looked sadly at my younger self. "It's also the time when I almost died because I pushed my powers."

The scene faded, a pink orb absorbing it. I smiled sadly. "I promise not to do this again. But… only if it's absolutely necessary."

The orb shined brighter, signaling it understood. I reached out and touched it. I was bathed in a pink light, power surging through me. Back in the real world, my eyes flew open and glowed a bright pink along with the rest of my body. They soon closed, the light fading and my strength starting to return. It'd be a few more minutes before I fully woke up.

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I tried to avoid anyone as I walked into my room. When I opened the door I saw J'onn sitting on the bed. I froze; he was going to tell me to go back into the medical wing. He looked up at me and smiled.

"I'm glad to see you're alright. I was worried."

I smiled a small sad smile and went, "yea, I'd be even better if my dad was here but I know exactly where he is…he's somewhere with Diana."

He nodded slightly. I sighed and sat down next to him laying my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around mine and laid his head on mine. We sat the there like that for a while before I fell asleep.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

I opened my eyes, slowly sitting up in the bed. I had an oxygen mask on my face and I took it off, setting it on a nightstand next to the bed. I froze when I saw some flowers. I smiled, picking them up and inhaling their scent. They were my favorite kind. They were lilies. Only a few people knew what my favorite flower was. I doubt Raven or Dad left them.

My smiled widened. "It was Flash."

I got out of the bed, putting my boots back on. I cradled the flowers, walking out of the medical wing. I decided to fly to my room, knowing I'd get their faster if I did. When I got there, I put the lilies in a vase I had. I sat on my bed, gazing at them with a soft smile on my face. Eventually, I laid down to rest. I was still a bit weak.

My eyes widened in horror when I felt a jolt of pain in my head. I sat up, clutching my head with both hands.

'Oh no!' I thought, trying to fight back the pain.

"You can't escape…" a voice hissed in my head.

I gasped, shakily standing up. "Go away!"

The voice chuckled darkly. "You can't get rid of me. I'm always here, dwelling inside the darkest corners of your mind."

I fell to my knees, clutching my head tighter.

"I'm not letting you take control again!" I hissed.

I pushed them back, locking them back up in my mind. I let go of my head, panting from the effort. I'd never told anyone this. Not even Raven or my Dad. Only the Titans knew about it. I had an evil inside me. It was my dark side. It only came out once, and that was when I was still with the Titans. I managed to regain control and locked it up in the darkest part of my mind. I made them promise not to tell anyone about it, not even my family. I stood up, now staring sadly at the lilies.

"I can't let her out again. Who knows what havoc she'll bring onto the Earth?"

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I woke up I don't know how long later to find Amy talking to J'onn. I only caught my name out of the conversation. As he walked out she turned to me.

She smiled as she sat down and said, "Well, I'm back and better than ever."

I smiled at her until I remembered she tried to kill herself. I glared at her slightly before saying, "You could have killed yourself."

She nodded and said, "I know but you're my sister, I couldn't leave you hurt."

I thought about it for a minute and then sighed. I said, "I know, I'm sorry it's just…dad's with Diana again."

She knew that my dad, next to her, was one of the most important people in my life, she knew I didn't like Diana trying to make her way into our family. She smiled slightly at me and then said, "He'll be back and he'll be here to see us as soon as he does."

I nodded and then looked at her, "So what were you and J'onn talking about when I woke up."

She gave me a smile then I had a feeling that I didn't want to know.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

I smiled at Raven, about to tell her what we'd been talking about when I felt pain in my head. I shoved the evil back, locking it up again. My smile faltered a bit and I said, "It was nothing important."

Raven seemed surprised by my answer and suspicious. I felt more pain in my head and winced. The evil was trying to get past the barrier I had made.

Raven noticed my wince. "You okay?"

I looked at her, a small smile on my face. "I'm fine. Just got a bit of a headache." I lied.

I stood up before she could say anymore. I opened the door, pausing and turning to her. "I'm just gonna go take something for it."

I exited the room, not letting her say a word. I stumbled a few times on the way to my room. I was still weak and keeping the evil from getting out wasn't helping. Hopefully, she won't be able to get out.

* * *

*Raven's POV*

When Amy walked out I knew something was wrong. I grabbed my cell phone off the nightstand and hit recent calls. Nightwing's number was the first one.

I hit the call button and I heard, "Hello?"

I said, "Nightwing, no lies…what's wrong with Amy. Out of anyone, even me, she would tell you. So what's wrong…"

I heard him sigh and say, "Amy has this…I guess you can say evil side. It got out of control one time she was here but she was able to get it under control. Why?"

I sighed, "I don't know but I'm going to find out."

He said, "Alright."

I said, "Bye"

He said, "Bye"

I stood up and put the phone on my belt. I said to myself, "Alright Amy, time to find out what you've been hiding from me and dad."

I walked out into the hallway, going to Amy's room.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

I was in my room, on my knees. I was clutching my head, trying to force the evil back. She taunted me. "I'm stronger than you. You can't hold me back forever."

I growled, pushing her back. I stood, but stumbled around the room. I hit a wall, sliding to the floor. "I'm not letting you out!"

My evil side chuckled darkly. "Hate to break it to ya, but you can't hold me back any longer."

I clutched my head tighter, trying to will her away. But it was no use. I was fading fast and she was taking over. My eyes widened and I screamed in pain. My looks started to change. Instead of my usual black top and skirt, I now had on blood red shorts and shirt that went to my elbows. On my hands I had blood red gloves and on my feet black ankle boots. My necklace disappeared and so did the diamond on my forehead. My hair got shorter and ended below my ears. Then, the transformation completed. I got forced back in my mind and the evil took over. She stood, looking at herself in the mirror. Blood red eyes stared back.

She smirked and said, "It feels good to be in control."

Inside what used to be my mind, I weakly sank to my knees.

"No…" I whispered from behind the barrier she'd locked my up in. She turned to the door, blasting it down with dark red energy.

"Time to go wreak havoc on Earth."

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I walked into Amy's room and said, "Amy, we need to talk."

I was shocked by what I saw, it wasn't the regular Amy, it was someone totally different. It must have been Amy's evil side.

She looked at me and said, "Hello sister dearest. I'd hate to leave you trying to figure things out but I need to wreak havoc on the Earth."

She went to walk by me when I laid a hand on her shoulder. Her blood red eyes looked at me.

I said, "Sorry but, I can't let that happen."

She went to say something when I threw her into a wall. When she landed on the ground she glared up at me. She flew at me but I did a side step so she missed. I pushed her into the wall and held her there by her neck.

I said, "Give Amy control."

She gave me an evil smirk, "I'm afraid I can't do that."

Before I could say anything she kicked me in my still sore ribs, once I let go of her neck she punched me in the face knocking me into the wall.

She said, "Sorry but I really want to destroy something."

The last thing I saw was her walking out the door. I said to myself, "How many times am I gonna get knocked out in one day?"

Everything went back.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

"Raven! No!" I cried, when I saw what my evil side did to her.

My evil side chuckled darkly. "Poor sister dearest. If only she'd let me go."

I growled, trying to get past the barrier. But my evil side was able to keep it up. Other members saw her and thought she was an intruder. They attacked but she put up a shield to protect herself. She threw dark red energy bolts at them, knocking them out.

I pounded against the shield. "Stop this!"

My evil side rolled her eyes. "Like I'm gonna listen to you, ya little brat."

I rammed the barrier with my shoulder, but it did no good. She flew down to where the javelins were. She brought her hands up, blasting open the bay doors. An alarm went off. She flew out into space, red energy surrounding her. She sped down to Earth, intent on causing destruction. I dropped to my knees, only being able to watch as she came to Earth and started wreaking havoc.

* * *

*Raven's POV*

When I woke up everything was black. I looked around, where was I? I looked around and then something came into the picture, a smaller me, in the rain, covered in blood…my mother's blood. She was killed by the Joker and he made me watch the entire thing, that's when my power's finally emerged.

Little me looked at me and said, "Don't lose daddy…and don't lose Ams. They're all I have."

When she said that tears ran down my face. When I opened my eyes again I was on the floor of Amy's room. I sat up and looked down, a small pool of blood. I wiped the corner of my mouth to see it was from where Amy's evil side punched me.

I stood up and looked at the door and said, "I'm gonna help you Amy, if it kills me…"


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League. I only own Amy (Pink Ray) and Raven (Phoenix) belongs to shadowmaster908 on Youtube.**

**

* * *

**

*Amy's POV*

All I saw were burning building and people screaming and running away in terror. My evil side laughed, blasting more buildings. She flew down and picked up an empty car, chucking it into a nearby building full of people.

"Stop it! No more!" I cried, tears streaming down my face. My evil side snorted and continued wreaking havoc. I fought against the barrier, but it was no use. I was too weak to break free. I leant my head against the barrier, tears falling rapidly.

"Someone… please stop her…"

Meanwhile, my evil side laughed and threw energy bolts at people. "Nobody can stop me! Not even your pathetic sister."

I clenched my fists, growling at what she said. "If anybody can stop you, it's her!"

My evil side just laughed. I sadly looked down at the destruction she'd caused.

'Raven… please hurry.'

* * *

*Raven's POV*

As I walked down the hallways I saw other members of the league on the ground. After a few people I saw Shining Knight and Vigilante on the ground next to each other. I ran over to them and I shook Vigilante.

"Vigilante…come on man….wake up."

I crawled over to Shining Knight and shook him lightly. I stood up and said, "Man, evil Amy can really fight."

I walked into the control room to see J'onn, Flash, Green Arrow, Captain Atom, and Shayera. I said, "Oh…I thought you guys were…"

Just then my cell phone rang playing Money Honey by State of Shock. I picked it up, it was our dad. I cringed as I opened the phone.

"Hello?"

Dad asked, "Have you seen the news?"

I said, "Uh…no…I've been at the watch tower the whole time."

He said, "I was just wondering because there is this girl terrorizing a city and it kinda looks like Amy."

My eyes widen and I said, "Don't worry about it dad, me and some of the league will handle it."

He said, "Alright bye"

I sighed, "Bye dad"

I closed the phone and I said, "You guys willing to help me with something?"

They all looked at me as if to ask what. I said, "You guys have to promise not to tell anyone, especially my dad what I'm getting ready to tell you."

They all nodded. I took in a breath and said, "Here's the deal. The woman attacking the city is Amy…well…her evil side I guess, anyway, I need your help to stop her."

They all smiled and said, "Alright."

I said, "Okay, I gotta plan. Flash, you distract her. I think you being in the line of fire will give Amy more power to fight back. Captain Atom, I don't know if you can or not but will you try to absorb her energy bolts."

He nodded. I continued, "J'onn can try to break down the mental barrier holding the real Amy back."

He nodded and smiled at me. I turned to Shayera and Green Arrow and said, "And you to will be helping me fight. Arrow will attack first and then Shayera, while she's distracted I'll take that as my opportunity to attack. When she knocks me down you two need to cover me, got it?"

Everyone nodded and said got it. Flash said, "Then let's start heading to the Javelin."

I waited until they all walked by me, when they did I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see J'onn. He put a finger under my chin and tipped my head back slightly.

"Be careful Raven."

I smiled slightly and said, "I will."

He smiled too and closed the small space between us. We pulled apart and started walking towards the javelin, ready for what ever will be coming our way.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

My strength was fading. My evil side was draining it to make herself more powerful and to make sure I didn't break free. My eyes fluttered as I struggled to stay conscious.

"I feel so weak…" I whispered.

My evil side laughed. "You should! Consider this payback for locking me away!"

When she finished talking, she gathered up energy and sent it outwards from her body. It destroyed buildings, streets, cars, everything! I glared, even though I couldn't see her.

"My sister is going to stop you! And then I'm getting rid of you once and for all!"

My evil side scoffed. "Looks like you got your wish. Here comes your sister with a bunch of idiots from the league."

I perked up and looked to see if it was true. I saw a javelin and then people come out of it and head for my evil side. They were J'onn, Flash, Green Arrow, Captain Atom, Shayera… and Raven.

I smiled. "See? She did come to save me."

My evil side chuckled. "Those fools don't know how powerful I am."

I collapsed, feeling her drain more energy from me.

"Now… let's see what your little friends are up to."

She used my visions to see how they would attack her. I watched as well. Flash is going to distract her, while Captain Atom tries to absorb her energy bolts. J'onn will try to break down the mental barrier holding me back, and Green Arrow and Shayera will be helping Phoenix fight. Arrow will attack first and then Shayera, and while my evil side's distracted, Phoenix will take that as her opportunity to attack. If my evil side knocks her down, the other two will cover her. We both saw this in a matter of seconds and my evil side smirked.

"Time to show them who they're messing with."

* * *

*Raven's POV*

When we jumped out of the Javelin I turned to Flash but before I could say anything, Amy's evil side had knocked out Flash, J'onn, and Green Arrow.

I said, "Crap, I forgot about Amy's new ability, her evil side must be able to use those too."

As she sent out energy bolts Captain Atom came up behind me, wrapped his arms around my waist and flew into the air. The blast hit Shayera.

I looked up at Atom and said, "Thanks. I can't believe I forgot about that visions power."

We looked forward to see evil Amy, she said, "Why Raven…I thought you were with J'onn or are you some…"

At that moment Captain Atom threw me at her and I punched her in the nose. Before she could react I kneed her in the ribs and when she kneeled over I grabbed the back of her head and rammed it into my knee.

Atom said, "Can't you do the same mind thing as J'onn."

I grabbed her by the hair and said, "Sorry Amy and yea I think I can."

I threw her by her hair into the ground creating a crater. As soon as she hit the ground I said, "Atom try to absorb her powers while I break down the barrier."

He nodded and landed by her head draining her powers…or at least trying to. I closed my eyes and focused on Amy's mind. I've never tried to do this, me and Dr. Fate had been working on my mental abilities but he told me not to push it…ever…but if it's for my sister I can not listen to anyone…not that I ever did in the first place.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

I just have one thing to say. My evil side is mad! I can feel her anger, even from behind this barrier. I felt Raven trying to break the barrier and set me free.

I heard my evil side's thoughts. 'That no good sister of yours! I'm going to kill her!'

Her eyes flew open, glowing dark red and she blasted Atom and Raven away from her. The two went flying and landed hard on the ground. I gasped and my eyes widened in horror.

"I'm going to take care of your sister first."

My body stiffened and I felt my body burn. I growled, "You're not going to touch her!"

Back in the real world, my evil side clutched at her head, stumbling around. She crashed against the sides of buildings before flying up in the air.

She struggled to keep control. "Get back!"

I growled, my powers building up. My evil side stiffened and her eyes widened. She screamed in pain and agony, still clutching her head. Raven had gotten up by now and looked at her in surprise. I faded from her mind. My evil side kept screaming. Pink energy started to come out of her back, taking the form of a body. The form burst out, and my evil side flew a few feet away from it. The pink energy form held its arms out to its sides and a pink diamond appeared on its forehead, shining brightly. The form materialized into me.

I opened my eyes. They were glowing pink with rage.

My evil side gasped. "That's impossible!"

I hovered, looking straight at her. "Apparently not. Now it's time to take you down!"

I sped toward her, punching her in the gut. She hit a building, and I flew up, pounding her over and over. She blasted me away and I fell onto a car. I got up and blasted her. She screamed and fell to the ground. I jumped up and landed on her, digging my heels into her. The impact made a crater. I grabbed her by her hair and held her close to my face. She weakly looked at me.

"This is what you get for hurting my family and friends."

I let go of her, flying up high. I let pink energy consume my body and became an energy being again. I sped down toward my evil self. She didn't have time to dodge. All anyone could see was a bright pink light and then there was a huge explosion. I stood amidst all the smoke from my attack. My evil side was no more. She became dark red energy, then faded away. I was panting, my body returning back to normal.

"Now you can't hurt anyone anymore…"


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League. I only own Amy (Pink Ray) and Raven (Phoenix) belongs to FirearmPrime.**

**

* * *

**

*Raven's POV*

During the fight I had woken up and stood up. I couldn't fully stand on my left leg; I had suspected that my left knee was broken. I saw Captain Atom get up and look at me. He came over to me as the evil Amy disappeared. She landed in front of us and smiled, "I don't think she'll be bothering us any more."

I nodded and said, "Good…J'onn!!"

I flew into the air and landed next to him. I landed on my knees next to him, pain shooting through my body. I turned to Amy and said, "Amy can you get the javelin so we can get back to the watch tower?"

She nodded and said, "Yea"

She took Captain Atom with her. She landed the javelin and helped get all of the others in the ship.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

I flew the javelin back to the watch tower, glancing back at the others now and then. Mostly, I kept looking at Raven. She was worried about J'onn. It was understandable. I drifted into thought as we got closer to the watch tower.

'I can't help but feel this is my fault. If only I'd been strong enough to hold the evil back!'

I shook my head, landing the javelin in the tower. 'Now's not the time for this. My friends and my sister need help.'

I got out of my seat and went back to where the others were, helping get them out of the javelin. Raven's knee was broken, so I helped her get to the medical wing. It was the least I could do after everything that had happened.

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I was sitting on the table in the medical wing with Amy standing beside me. J'onn, Green Arrow, Shayera, and Flash were on tables not far from us. I looked at Amy and said, "You should go check on Flash."

She nodded slightly and walked over to Flash. As the medical team finished wrapping up my knee my dad came in. He had an angered look on his face. He said/yelled, "If you couldn't handle it why didn't you tell me!? You put all those members of the League in harm and…"

Before he could finish I stood up putting all my weight on my right leg, "Maybe I wanted you to see me for the first time in years!! Since we been in the league I can honestly say that you have been spending more time with Diana than you have your own daughters!! Remember when Mommy was killed, you said you would always be there for me and Amy, to be there when we needed you…well where were you?!"

I limped out of the medical wing leaving a shocked Batman looking at the place I was once standing. While walking out I saw Diana standing there with a shocked look on her face. I didn't say anything to her as I walked away.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

I watched Raven leave, a worried look on my face. I knew she was hurt by the fact that dad was never around. But… she had a reason to blow up at him. He gets mad at her for doing something stupid. Well, he's never around! I was hurt by this fact too, but I kept quiet about it. I walked over to dad and spoke. "It's not her fault. It's mine."

He seemed surprised by what I said. He was about to speak but I held a hand up.

"I had an evil inside me that I never told you about. Only the Titans knew about it and I made them promise not to say a word about it. I thought I could keep it locked in my mind, but I couldn't. It broke free and took control. Raven and the others were only trying to stop it when it went to wreak havoc on Earth. So… it's my fault. I should've told you about it and then maybe we could've avoided this. I'm sorry."

I walked out of the medical wing, heading to where the javelins were. I flew out a smaller door and headed for Earth. I landed in an alley, turning back into Amy Wayne. I needed to be by myself. I needed some time to think.

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I was in my room lying on my bed. I knew I shouldn't have blew up on dad but with the memory I had about little me I couldn't just let him yell at me. The door opened but I didn't look up.

I heard Flash's voice, "Raven?"

I looked up at him and said, "Hey, how are you feeling?"

He sat down on the bed, "Better. So what happened after I was knocked out?"

I said, "She knocked you guys out and then she knocked out Shayera. Captain Atom pulled me out of the way before the blast hit us and when her evil side least suspected it he threw me at her and I was able to knock her to the ground. She knocked us out but when we woke up she defeated the evil half so everything is joy, joy again."

He said, "Except when you blew up on your dad."

I sighed, "Yea but…he makes me so frustrated. So I do a lot of stupid mistakes and I think before I act, it's just me. I shouldn't get blamed for something I can't control."

He nodded and said, "Well I came in here to ask you something."

I sat up and looked at him. He said, "I want to tell Amy I like her but I don't know how."

I said, "I would wait until she get's back to the tower or call her…if I were you, I would wait."

He nodded a little sad. I said, "Tell you what, when she gets back I'll call you and tell you where she is."

He nodded and said, "Okay" He got up to walk out the door. I said, "Hey Flash, if you see J'onn can you tell him to come in here."

He nodded and said, "Sure."

As he walked out the door it closed behind him.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

I was still walking around, not really noticing my surroundings. I was about to go around a corner when I bumped into someone. I started to fall, but an arm around my waist stopped me. I looked up and saw a man, maybe a few years older than me. He had dark brown eyes and brown hair. My eyes widened and I quickly righted myself.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention!"

He chuckled. "It's fine. My name's Jake, what's yours?"

I smiled and shook his hand. "Amy Wayne."

He raised a brow and said, "I thought you looked familiar."

I giggled. "You know, most people would be asking for an autograph or a photo by now."

Jake smiled. "I guess I'm not like most people then. How about we grab a coffee instead?"

I pushed some hair over my shoulder. "I don't know. I was kinda hoping to have some time to myself-"

He interrupted me. "Need I remind you, you ran into me and you still need to make up for that?"

I smacked him when I realized he was teasing me. "I guess it wouldn't hurt."

He held out his arm and I looped mine through his. We walked to a nearby coffee shop.

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I fell asleep for a while until I felt someone move some hair out of my face. I opened my eyes to see J'onn smile down at me. I sat up and said, "Hey."

He said, "Hey."

I leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. As we pulled away he asked, "So…does this make us official."

I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck and said, "I guess so, huh?"

He smiled before lightly kissing my lips again. He crawled over me and laid down next to me. I laid next to him with my head on his chest. He was running his fingers through my hair. I said, "So is Mr. Terrific looking after the monitors?"

He nodded and said, "Yea, I told him I needed to do something important."

I looked up at him, "Well what was it?"

He looked down at me and smiled, "To see you."

I smiled as I kissed him again, but this wasn't a small kiss this was our first truly passionate kiss. I smiled into the kiss, I would so have to call Amy when he left to tell her about this. When we pulled away I laid my head back on his chest and started to wonder where Amy was.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

I laughed at a story Jake told me. I'm glad I came to the coffee shop with him. He knew I was sad and cheered me up.

"So… you wanna tell me why you were sad?"

I looked down at my coffee. "It's kind of a secret. I'm sure my sister would be mad if I told someone."

Jake nodded in understanding. "All right. But now you have to make up for that."

I smacked his arm and said, "Stop that!"

Jake laughed. "Do you wanna owe me for that too?"

I laughed along with him. "Okay! How can I make it up to you?"

He said, "How about going on a date with me tonight?"

I blushed and looked down. "I don't know…"

Jake spoke up again. "Come on! I know this really great place. Besides, it'll help make you feel better."

I gave in, tempted by his offer. "All right, it's a date."

Jake smiled and stood up. I followed his example. We threw our things away and walked out of the coffee shop. He turned to me. "I'll pick you up at 7:00."

I smiled and said, "I'll be waiting the mansion."

He grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it. I blushed and watched him walk away. A few minutes later, I snapped out of it. I rushed to an alley, transforming and heading to the mansion. When I got there, Alfred opened the door and welcomed me. I rushed up the stairs to my room, pausing at the top.

"Alfred! I have a date tonight! I need help finding something to wear!"

I heard him sigh as I rushed to my closet, yanking it open and looking through my dresses.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League. I only own Amy (Pink Ray) and Raven (Phoenix) belongs to FirearmPrime.**

**

* * *

**

*Raven's POV*

I opened my eyes to see I was by myself. I saw a note on the bed. I grabbed it and read it,

'_Raven,_

_Sorry I couldn't wait until you woke up, it was important. I'm glad we're finally together but I know you want to wait for Amy and Flash to date so I won't tell anyone as long as you don't want me to._

_Love,_

_J'onn'_

I smiled as I read the note. I then grabbed my cell phone and hit Amy's number. As it rang I put the note in my nightstand next to my bed. She didn't pick up it went to her voice mail, _'Hi this is Amy, sorry I can't come to the phone but I'm probably doing something important. Just leave your name and a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can.' _

The phone beeped and I said, "Uh, hey Amy. It's your sister; it's not like you not to pick up the phone so as soon as you get this call me back. And there's something I really need to tell someone so…yea…call me back. Bye."

When I closed my phone Vigilante came in and asked, "Hey Raven, me and Shining Knight are going to watch Wild West starring Will Smith. You wanna watch it with us?"

As I stood up from the bed I said, "Heck yes."

He smiled as I walked past him to walk to his room.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

I dug through the pile of dresses on my bed.

"No,no,no,no!" I said, tossing dresses around the room. I fell face-first on the pile. "Why can't I find a dress!?"

I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up at Alfred. He held up a dress. "Might I recommend this one?"

My eyes lit up. The dress was perfect. It was black and went down to my knees. It had one strap that went over my right shoulder. Alfred also held up a pair of black heels. I went over and took the things from him.

"You're a lifesaver, Al."

He said, "Thank you miss. Also, your sister called."

I looked at him curiously, grabbing my phone from him. He walked out of the room. I put the phone down, putting the dress on. I zipped it up in the back, and then dialed Raven on my phone. I used my shoulder to hold it to my ear, putting my heels on. I went over to my vanity, putting on earrings and a necklace. It rang a few times until Raven picked up.

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I picked up my phone, I didn't even say hello, "Oh come on Will Smith Get 'em!!"

I finally put the phone to my ear, "Hello?"

Amy said, "uh…hi?"

I reached over Shining Knight to grab the remote from Vigilante to pause the TV. I said to Shining Knight, "Can you go grab some drinks?"

He nodded and went into Vigilante's small refrigerator. I said, "So what's up?"

I could tell she was smiling, "Getting ready for a date."

I paused, "A date? With who?"

She said, "A guy I met on Earth named Jake."

I leaned forward so that my elbows were on my knees, "Well…what about Flash?"

She paused, "I'm not sure."

I stood up and looked at Vigilante, "Hold on a sec Vigilante, I have to take this."

He nodded and said, "Sure Darlin' its fine."

I smiled and him as I walked outside his door. When the door closed I said, "Amy, before you decide on any guys I have to tell you this. Flash came in earlier to talk to me. He told me that he liked you and he wanted to ask you out. I told him to wait until you got back to the tower."

She said, "It's just one date."

I said, "Fine whatever."

I closed the phone without saying goodbye and walked back into the room.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

I looked at my phone, sort of sad now.

'It's just one date. It doesn't mean anything.' I thought.

I closed my phone, finishing my hair. It wasn't too fancy, I just curled it. I looked at my reflection and smiled, but then I remembered what Raven said. I sighed. "Stupid Raven, making me feel guilty. But I can't stand Jake up."

I heard the bell ring and got up, looking myself over one more time.

"Miss, your date is here." Alfred called. I sighed, and went down the stairs. I smiled when I saw Jake. He walked over to me and kissed my hand. "You look beautiful."

I blushed and said, "You don't look too bad yourself."

Jake had on a tuxedo and looked very handsome. He opened the door for me. "Shall we?"

I smiled, looping my arm through his. He opened the door to his car and I got in. He shut it and got behind the wheel, starting the car and driving us to the restaurant.

* * *

*Raven's POV*

When the marathon of Wild West was over I went back into my room. I locked the door from the inside and turned on the light. When I turned I saw J'onn sitting on my bed. I put a hand over my heart, "Can you, for one time in your life, knock."

He smiled as he stood and held his arms open. I walked into them and he sat down, pulling me on his lap. I laid my head on his chest and he laid his head on top of mine. He asked, "What's wrong?"

I said, "Nothing."

He pulled his head back and put a finger underneath my chin to make me look at him, "What's wrong?"

I sighed and said, "Amy is going on a date with some guy from Earth and it driving me nuts because Flash came in here to talk to me a while ago about how he liked Amy and how he wanted to ask her out."

He laid down so that I was laying on top of him with my head on his chest. He started running his fingers through my hair and he said, "It's alright Raven. She'll have to pick on her own."

I yawned and closed my eyes to sleep, "I guess so."

He kissed the top of my head and said, "Goodnight Raven."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and said, "Goodnight J'onn."

* * *

*Amy's POV*

"Bye." I waved to Jake, watching his car disappear. I sighed, heading into the mansion. I went up to my room. I took off my dress, heels, and jewelry. I put on a pink tank top and black shorts. I sat at my vanity, wiping off my make-up. I had fun on my date with Jake. He took me to a nice restaurant with great food and we even danced.

"I like Flash, but I think I'm starting to feel something for Jake."

I fell face-first on my bed and groaned. "I hate my life!"

I flipped onto my back, staring at the ceiling. My mind was in turmoil. On the one hand I still liked Flash, but on the other hand I felt something for Jake.

"Maybe it's just a little crush. It's not like what I feel for Flash." I told myself. I sighed, pulling back the covers and drifting off to sleep. I thought one last thing before I went to sleep.

'When I tell Raven about this, she's gonna kill me.'

* * *

*Raven's POV*

When I woke up J'onn was still in my room. I sat up and let his arms fall from my waist. I grabbed my clothes and went to the bathroom to change into my clothes. I came out to see J'onn still asleep. Just then Amy walked through the door and got ready to say something until she saw J'onn. I said, "Shhh…he stayed with me last night because of the whole Flash thing."

She cringed slightly, "That's what I want to talk to you about…I, um, I think, I am starting to feel something for Jake…"

I forgot all about J'onn when I yelled, "What?!?!"

J'onn jumped awake. I turned to him, "Sorry." I then turned back to Amy, "So after yelling at dad and telling him that he had really seen the real me for years and having him disappointed in me is just going to get worse when _**I **_have to tell him that I am dating J'onn and you know what he says _'Dating among the team always leads to disaster.'_ You told me you would be there for me Amy? "

She said, "I am here."

I said, "Not in the way I need you to be. It's my turn to go to the mansion to "think"."

I kissed J'onn lightly on the lips before saying bye. I walked past Amy without saying anything. This was me being me. I hoped she would understand that I was just so frustrated. I changed into my Green Lantern outfit and flew down to Earth.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

I sadly walked to my room. My head was bent down. I heard a familiar voice and looked behind me. Flash was talking to another member, but he hadn't noticed me yet. Tears pricked at my eyes and I quickly flew to my room. I slammed the door shut and locked it. I leaned against it, tears rapidly falling from my eyes. I wiped them away and looked up. My eyes widened when I saw the lilies. I dashed out of my room.

'I need to get out of here!' I thought. I flew down to Earth, not really heading anywhere. I couldn't go to the mansion and I didn't feel like going to Mother Nature's. I just needed to be alone. I took my communicator out of my ear and stared at it.

"If I really want to be alone…" I crushed the communicator between my fingers, letting it fall to the ground. Now they had no way of tracking me. I flew down into an alley, transforming back into Amy Wayne. I had on a coat and flipped the collar up. I put my hands in my pockets, trying to be invisible. I blended into the crowd, not heading anywhere in particular. I just kept walking.

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I flew into my room from the mansion through a window. I sighed and sat down on the bed. I heard the door open but I didn't look, it closed again and a few minutes later opened again. I felt someone sit next to me and wrap their arms around me. I looked up to see dad, not Bruce Wayne, not Batman, but my dad. I wrapped my arms around him and we just sat there. He then asked, "What's wrong?"

I shook my head, "It's kinda of a secret between me and Amy, I think she's mad at me because I blew up on her."

He asked, "Did you try calling her?"

I picked up my phone and hit Amy's number, I don't know what she was doing but she didn't answer, I left a message, "Hey Ams, listen…I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean any of it. Please either come home or call me. Alright, I'll talk to you later."

I closed the phone and looked at dad. I said, "I left a message."

He nodded and said, "I guess you want some time to think."

I nodded and said, "Kinda…"

He smiled and kissed the top of my head saying, "Alright…when you want to talk…I'll be downstairs."

He got up and closed the door. I laid down on the bed and said, "Man…I hope she calls me back."

* * *

*Amy's POV*

I paced around in a park, not knowing what to do.

"I can't think here!" I rubbed my temples, calming myself. I pulled a white stone out of my pocket. It was a gift from my mother.

"Take me home." I whispered. The stone glowed and a white beam of light surrounded me and then I was gone. When I opened my eyes, I was on Soran. I looked around and smiled. I let my diamond appear on my forehead, walking to the palace. People bowed down to me as I walked through the streets. They bowed because they knew I was royalty. They knew that because only members of the royal family have a diamond on their forehead. I finally got to the palace. I looked up at it, in all its majestic glory. A woman in white regal clothing rushed out, stopping when she saw me. I smiled at my mother. She rushed over to me, hugging me tightly.

"Welcome home, my daughter." She whispered in my ear. I hugged her back, glad to be home.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League. I only own Amy (Pink Ray) and Raven (Phoenix) belongs to FirearmPrime.**

**

* * *

**

*Raven's POV*

I eventually fell asleep waiting for her to call me back. I sat up and grabbed my phone checking the messages…nothing. I opened it and found J'onn's number. It took him a minute to answer, "Hello?"

I smiled slightly, "Hey J'onn, can I ask a favor?"

He said, "Sure" I asked, "Can you check the monitors for Amy? We got into that argument this morning and now she hasn't called or tried to make mental contact either."

He said, "Alright." I heard some typing on a keyboard and then he said, "Her communicator is offline, the only way for that to have happened is if it was destroyed…sorry dear, I can't find her."

I sighed, "That's fine. Thanks for trying to help."

He said, "Bye"

I said bye and closed my phone. Now I was worried.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

I was in my bedroom in the palace, looking at myself in the full-length mirror. Upon my arrival, my mother had some maids dress me. They left when they were finished. I had on a floor-length pink dress with several layers. I had gold bands on my wrists with a pink scarf attached to each and it went around my back. My hair was pulled back in a ponytail and I had a silver tiara on my head. I walked out onto my balcony, gazing at the city below. I heard my door open and close. A hand fell on my shoulder and I looked at my mother, knowing it was her.

"Dear, why are you so sad?"

I sighed, gazing at the stars. "You know my sister Raven? We got into an argument."

My mother gave me a one-armed hug. "Well, you're welcome to stay here as long as you like."

I turned to her. "But what if they try to come and find me? The shield around Soran makes it invisible and even if they do find Soran, they can't get through the shield. Only a Soranian can."

My mother put her hands on my shoulders. "If someone comes, I'll let you know and you can go check it out. Until then, you can stay here and have some time to think."

I smiled and hugged her. "Thank you mother."

* * *

_*Fast-forward 1 Week*_

*Raven's POV*

It has been a week since Amy had disappeared; Flash, dad, and I were really worried. I was sitting in the mansion watching X2. I hadn't really done any justice league things since then. J'onn hadn't let me do anything and wouldn't until Amy was home. Dad came and sat next to me, he was as worried as I was. He said, "I should have been there for you guys to make sure nothing was happening."

I looked at him, "There was nothing you could do dad. I don't know where she would go if she's not home."

I brought my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, "I wish she was here…"

He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and said, "Me too…"

Alfred came in and asked, "Raven?"

I looked up at him, "Do you want some cookie dough ice cream?"

I smiled slightly, "Yea, that sounds good."

Alfred had been with me almost as long as dad had, he knew that I liked cookie dough ice cream when I was worried about something.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

It had been a week since I came to Soran. I'm sure the others were worried about me. I stared at my cell phone, wondering if I should call. I got up and started to walk over to the table it was on. I stopped and said, "I don't know if I should. Raven might still be mad at me."

I looked at the phone again. "On the other hand, they're probably worried sick."

I groaned, walking out onto the balcony to get some fresh air. I threw my hands up in the air. "I don't even know if you get reception on this planet!"

My mother popped her head in. "You can get reception dear. Now call them and tell them that you're fine and you'll come home when you're ready."

She left and I glanced at my phone. I went over and picked it up. "Here goes nothing."

I dialed Raven's number and waited for her to pick up.

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I was sitting next to dad watching the best fight scene of X2 when my cell phone started playing If You Seek Amy by Britney Spears. I set my ice cream down quick and grabbed the phone and opened it, "Amy I am so sorry about anything bad I've ever said about you! Please come home it's not the same without you! J'onn won't let me in the tower and I'm stuck with dad and Alfred…no offense. Anyway, please, please, please, and please come home. Dad is worried sick about you; Alfred is worried sick about you! Flash is worried sick about you; I'm worried sick about you! Hell, the whole league is worried sick about you! Again, I'm sorry."

I finally took in some deep breath giving her time to think about what I just said. She then said, "Okay well…I was calling to check but, uh…I think I know now. I'll call you back later so I have time to think."

I said, "Okay, that's fine."

She said bye and I said bye. I closed the phone and put it back on the table before grabbing my ice cream again. Dad looked at me. I smiled, "She's okay. She said she'd call me back."

He nodded and said, "Okay."

* * *

*Amy's POV*

I sighed, putting my phone back on the table. I stood, my dress billowing out underneath me. I walked to the gardens, looking for my mother. She sat on a bench, gazing out at the flowers. I sat next to her and she looked at me.

"I called Raven. She said she was sorry. So I know I'll be going back home. But… can I talk to you about something?"

My mother nodded. "Of course sweetie."

I got up and started pacing. "Well… the thing is… I like this one guy. But I met another guy and I'm starting to feel something for him. I don't know which one to choose."

My mother got up and walked over to me, gently holding my hands. "Let your heart decide."

I looked up at her. "But my heart is torn between the two."

My mother smiled and kissed my forehead. "Trust me. Your heart will decide."

She walked back inside. I collapsed on the bench, gazing up at the stars. "I hope she's right."

* * *

*Raven's POV*

It was about midnight when my dad walked up and said, "You should get some rest. She'll call you later."

I nodded and got up. I kissed his cheek before saying, "Night daddy."

He was surprised for a minute before saying, "Goodnight honey."

I went up to my room and held my phone. I thought _'where are you Amy.' _

I put my phone on the nightstand and laid down. I sighed and closed my eyes, I still wasn't to get much sleep even if she had called.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

I tossed and turned in my bed. I couldn't get to sleep. I got up and walked out onto the balcony in my nightgown. I rested my hands on the railing, looking up at the stars.

"Mom always gives good advice, but I'm still not sure about who I should choose."

I thought about Jake and got butterflies in my stomach. I put a hand on it, trying to calm my stomach down. Then I thought about Flash. Instead of getting butterflies in my stomach, I felt my heart beat faster. I touched my cheeks and they felt warm, despite the cool breeze. I put a hand over my heart, looking back up at the stars.

"Mom was right. I just had to let my heart decide."

A voice spoke up. "Of course I'm right."

Startled, I turned around to see my mother. She walked up to me. "Now get some sleep and make sure to call your sister in the morning."

I smiled and went back to my bed. I got under the covers, laying my head on my pillow. My mother paused at the doorway. "Goodnight, sweetheart."

I smiled and said, "Goodnight, Mom."

She closed the door and I eventually drifted off to sleep.

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I woke up in the middle of the night. I opened the door to my balcony, I put my hands on the railing and said, "Man, I should have just let Amy do what she wanted. I'm sure the date didn't mean anything and I over reacted. But I guess it's because I knew Flash longer…I haven't even met Jake."

I sat down in a chair I kept out on the balcony, "It's Amy's decision, not mine. I guess I just have to accept the fact."

I closed my eyes accidently falling asleep on the balcony.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League. I only own Amy (Pink Ray) and Raven (Phoenix) belongs to FirearmPrime.**

**

* * *

**

*Amy's POV*

I woke up early the next morning. The maids helped me dress. I had on a light blue ankle-length dress. The layer underneath was a darker blue. I also had on light blue heels and a circlet. It had a diamond-shaped hole in it, so you could see the diamond on my forehead. I put my necklace on and headed down to the dining hall. My mother sat at the head of the table. I sat in a chair to her left and a servant gave me food. I decided to break the silence.

"I think I'm gonna head back home."

My mother looked at me in understanding. "Of course sweetheart."

I smiled and ate my breakfast. My mother went to the garden after she finished and I followed her. We sat in the gazebo. My mother glanced at me. "I assume you figured out who you like?"

I nodded. "I get butterflies when I think about Jake, but when I think about Flash… my heart flutters."

My mother smiled and hugged me. "I give you my blessing. I'm glad you found someone that you like."

I blushed. "Mom! It's not like we're getting married!"

She laughed. "You never know!"

I rolled my eyes, but laughed along with her. I took out my cell phone, looking at the time. I stood up, clutching the white stone in my hand. "I think it's time I got going."

My mother hugged me one more time. "Goodbye dear. I wish you luck."

I smiled and backed away from her. I opened my hand, looking at the stone in my palm. "Take me to Earth."

A beam of white light came down on me. In a matter of seconds, I was standing in front of the mansion. I picked up the hem of my dress and rushed to the door. I opened it and called out, "Dad! Raven! Alfred! I'm home!"

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I heard someone outside. I heard Alfred say, "Miss Raven, Amy is home."

As soon as I heard that I jumped out of the chair on the balcony and ran downstairs, but not before running face first into the door. When I got downstairs I saw Amy hugging dad. I said, "Amy!"

She turned to me and smiled. I ran up to her and hugged her. She hugged me back and we stayed like that for a minute. When she pulled away I said, "We have to do something together since you just got back."

She smiled and said, "Yea."

We both ran upstairs, before she went in her room I said, "I don't care what you say we're going out on the town. So get your best night on the town outfit and meet me out here. And decide if you want to invite J'onn and Flash…or Jake."

She nodded and went into her room. I went to my closet and put on a black leather mini skirt with a pair of black knee high boots. I put on a deep purple tube top with a black leather jacket over it. I went outside my door and waited for Amy.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

"I'm surprised Raven didn't make a comment about my outfit." I mumbled, removing the circlet from my head. I went over to my closet, looking for something to wear. I took off my dress and put on a pink tank top, black mini skirt, and black heels. I dug a pair of pink earrings out of my jewelry box and put them on. I kept my necklace on since I never go anywhere without it. I looked at my reflection and smiled.

"It's good to be home." I looked at myself one last time then walked out of the room. Raven was waiting for me.

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I heard Amy's door open. I turned to her and smiled, "It's good to have you home sis."

She smiled back and said, "It's good to be home."

As we were walking down the stairs I asked, "What do you want to do first?"

She said, "Go to the watch tower and grab our dates."

I smiled and said, "Alright." I touched the communicator in my ear and said, "You there J'onn?"

A voice replied, "J'onn's eating lunch. What do you need Raven?"

I smiled, "Hey Mr. Terrific. Pink Ray and I need to come up."

He said, "Alright one moment."

They next thing I knew, me and Amy were in the watch tower. Mr. Terrific came over and gave Amy a hug. I asked, "You said, J'onn was eating lunch."

He nodded and said, "Yea. By the way, you both look great."

We both smiled and said thanks. We walked to the lunch room to see J'onn and Flash eating lunch together. I said, "Flash! J'onn!"

They both turned to us and Flash dropped his soda on the table making it splash everywhere and J'onn sat there slack jawed. We both walked over and sat down. I smiled at J'onn and said, "I know it's not really something you like to do but do you think you could come with me and Amy on our day on the town."

Flash was still looking at Amy. I said, "Okay Flash, stop drooling and answer the question."

He finally looked up at me and said, "Sure, sounds fun."

J'onn nodded and said, "Sure, I don't see what it could hurt."

We both smiled and said, "Great."

This was going to be fun.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

I giggled when Raven said, "Okay Flash, stop drooling and answer the question."

He finally looked up and said, "Sure, sounds fun."

J'onn nodded and said, "Sure, I don't see what it could hurt."

We both smiled and said, "Great."

This was going to be fun. I stood up, pulling Flash along. "If we're gonna go out, you need to change out of your superhero costume."

Raven and J'onn got up and followed after us. I tugged Flash to his room, shoving him in and closing the door. "Hurry up and change! I wanna get going!"

Raven rolled her eyes, but had an amused smile on her face.

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I walked past Amy and shoved J'onn in his room. I said, "Hurry up."

I heard Flash come out of his room, when I turned he was wearing, a red tank top with showed of his actual arm muscles…I never knew he had them. He was also wearing a pair of form fitting black jeans with a pair of boots. He slipped a jacket over his shoulders before smiling at Amy. I turned back to J'onn's door. It opened and he came out. He was human, black hair that fell gently into his glittering blue eyes. He was wearing a tight black short sleeve shirt with a black leather jacket over it. He was wearing, like Flash a pair of form fitting blue jeans with a pair of black motorcycle boots. I was just hoping I wasn't drooling.

I heard Flash and Amy chuckle and Flash asked, "Now who should stop drooling Raven?"

I turned to glare at him as I turned back to J'onn he wrapped his arms around my waist and placed a soft kiss on my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Amy and Flash gagged behind us and she said, "Hey…hey, keep it G-rated people."

I pulled away from J'onn and said, "Let's get out of here before Dad catches us."

Amy pointed a finger to herself and Flash, "Us? I would think you would be more worried about yourself."

I shrugged and laced J'onn's fingers with mine, "Let's go."

Amy smiled and we headed for the control room.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

I had to keep myself from drooling when I saw Flash. I did better than Raven. She did actually drool when she saw J'onn. Also, I'm glad that they're together and all, but they really need to keep it G-rated! A sister can only take so much. That reminds me. Raven said that Flash told her that he liked me. So when is he gonna tell me!? I already realized that it's him I like instead of Jake. Oh no, I forgot about Jake! What if I run into him? How am I going to tell him? Oh please don't let us run into him! That'll put me under pressure and I can't handle pressure in these kinds of situations. Why me!?

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I typed in the coordinates and we ended up in Gotham it was late in the afternoon, almost night, the perfect time to go out on the town. I turned to Amy and asked, "What do you want to do first?"

She thought about it for a minute and said, "None of the clubs open until 9:30 so I say let's go eat and then go."

I nodded and said, "That sounds good."

We went to a small little restaurant and ordered. When the waiter walked away I said, "It's good to be out of the League's watchful eye and relax."

I turned to J'onn, "And it's good to relax from time to time."

He smiled and put his hand over mine, "I'll try."

I smiled and then looked at Amy, "So you went to Soran?"

She blinked, "How did you know?"

I smiled, "The clothes you were wearing when you came home. It was princess-y."

She smiled and nodded, just then a voice made Amy duck slightly, "Hey Amy."

I turned to see a guy with brown hair and eyes. I turned to her, "Who is that?"

She closed her eyes and sighed, "Jake…"

My eyes widen, "Oh…"

* * *

*Amy's POV*

"So… who are your friends?" he asked, sending a suspicious glance at Wally. I pointed each person out as I spoke. "That's my sister Raven. Next to her is her boyfriend, J'onn and this is Wally."

I glanced at Wally to see him glaring at Jake.

"Who is this guy?" he demanded. I sighed. "This is Jake. I went on a date with him a while back."

Wally turned his glare to me. "A date?"

I flinched under his gaze. "It was just one little date."

Jake frowned. "A little date? I'm not sure I'd call it that, considering how much fun it was."

Wally's glared hardened and he said, "Oh really?"

Jake returned the glare. "Yeah."

I looked between the two, close to tears. 'Oh mom!' I thought. 'I'm beginning to think you were wrong!' While I'd gone into thought, the two had gotten into a heated argument.

"Look! Amy doesn't want anything more to do with you, so leave!"

Jake growled slightly. "That's her decision, not yours! Amy?"

My mind was in turmoil as I glanced at the two. I held my head in my hand. Raven looked at me worriedly. "Amy?"

I abruptly stood. "Leave me alone!"

I sprinted out of the restaurant. I heard Raven call after me, but I ignored her. Tears rapidly fell from my eyes as I sprinted to the park. I brought the white stone out of my pocket.

"Take me to Soran."

A beam of white light came down and then I was gone.

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I saw Amy go back to Soran. I turned to them, "I not one to cuss but…Knock this fucking shit off!!"

All three of the boys jumped. I stood up and put my hands on my hips, "Thanks to you I lost my sister again. You know how long it took me to get her back?"

I went over to Wally and smacked him in the back of the head. Jake smirked, before he knew what hit him I punched him in the jaw. He landed on a table not far from us. He sat up rubbing his jaw, "Who are you?"

I opened my eyes now glowing red, "Like Amy is Pink Ray I am Phoenix."

He flinched and mumbled, "I forgot."

I turned to J'onn, "Take Wally and meet me outside."

He nodded and grabbed his arm, pulling him out. I turned to Jake my fists now glowing, "I want you to stay away from my sister unless you are going to apologize."

He glared, "Apologize?"

I picked him up by the collar of his shirt, "Yes, apologize, you started it, I finished it, and now you apologize. If you don't you will face the wrath of the Phoenix and the Batman."

I dropped him back on the table, my eyes and fists stop glowing before I walked out of the restaurant. I walked away ignoring the guys I felt someone grab my upper arms, I struggled for a minute before I was turned into the body of J'onn. I snuggled my head into his chest, "I just want Amy to be happy and all this drama to be over…"

He kissed the top of my head before laying his head on mine, "I know baby…I know…"


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League. I only own Amy (Pink Ray) and Raven (Phoenix) belongs to FirearmPrime.**

**

* * *

**

*Amy's POV*

When I was on Soran, I sprinted to the palace. The giant statues that stood on either side of the doors to the palace came to life. They swung their weapons at me. I gasped, jumping out of the way. One of them grabbed me and I struggled against it.

"Enough!" a voice yelled. I turned to see my mother standing in the doorway. She pointed a finger at the statues, white energy coming out. It surrounded them and the one holding me let me go. They obediently went back to their spots, becoming lifeless again.

I looked at my mother confused. "The statues never come to life unless the planet's on red alert. Mom, what's going on?"

She sighed. "Your sister escaped from jail."

I clenched my fists and hissed, "What!?"

My mother came over and put a hand on my shoulder. "She attacked the city, but we managed to stop her. Unfortunately, she escaped… and I think she's going to go look for your father."

I gasped, my eyes widening in horror. "What? S-She can't do that. He's in a high security prison far away from here!"

My mother sighed. "I know, but your sister was able to find the location of the prison. And I fear she's strong enough to break him out."

I shrugged my mother's hand off, turning away. "I'll go after her."

My mother called after me, "It's already too late!"

I stopped, turning back to her. She came up to me. "Now… why are you here?"

I smiled sadly. "Boy problems."

* * *

*Raven's POV*

We grabbed a taxi and went back to the Wayne Mansion, Alfred meeting us outside. I lead Flash to the guest room. I said, "Here ya go Flash."

He nodded and asked, "What did I do to hurt Amy?"

I turned back around and said, "I don't know. She kept telling me that it was hard to decide, personally now…I think you're the best choice but, you just have to remember it's her choice."

He nodded and sat down on the bed. I walked over and kissed the top of his head, "Night Wally."

He smiled, "Night Rave."

I walked out and closed the door. I went to my room and opened the door, "J'onn what are you doing in here?"

He looked at me and smiled slightly, "Trying to cheer you up."

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me onto the bed with him on top of me. My face went ruby red, "J-J'onn…"

He gave me a smirk and kissed the spot just below my ears. My eyes widen but I didn't do anything. He went down to my collarbone and kissed it lightly; I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling. He eventually sucked on it long enough to leave a hickey. He went to kiss lower when I stopped him, "No, not now."

He looked up at me and said, "Alright."

He climbed on the bed and pulled me up so that I could lay my head on his chest. He ran his fingers through my hair, "Goodnight darling."

I blushed, "Goodnight J'onn."

He laid his head back and closed his eyes. Before I went to sleep the last thing I thought was, 'Where ever you are Amy I hope you're okay. I can't wait to tell you about this…'

* * *

*Amy's POV*

"And so that's what happened." I finished. My mother seemed to be in thought. Then she spoke. "Sweetie… you know which one you like, right?"

I nodded. "Yes, I like Wally."

My mother smiled. "Resolve the matter with the two. Tell Jake that you like Wally and maybe you two can still be friends."

I looked down at my lap, wringing my hands. "Okay, but what about Wally?"

My mother's smile broadened. "When you're ready, tell him how you feel."

I blushed. "I- I will. But that might take a while."

My mother chuckled. "Darling, you have to stop being so shy about this."

I playfully shoved her shoulder, then I got serious. "Boy problems aside, what about Eri?"

My mother sighed. "I'm not sure what to do. It's probably too late to stop her, so all we can do is prepare to go to war."

My eyes widened. "War?"

My mother nodded. "Your father's very dangerous and so is Eri."

My gaze hardened. "That man may be genetically linked to me, but he is not my father."

She sighed. "I'm sorry. But still, we need to be careful. When Eri breaks Brokk out of prison, we need to be ready for anything."

I nodded. "I understand. Let me help."

Her eyes widened. "Absolutely not."

I looked at her in disbelief. "But-"

She sent a hard gaze to me. "You're not getting involved and that's final."

I sighed. "Yes mother."

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I opened my eyes when the light shown into the room. I went to move when I felt something tighten around my waist. I looked to see who was holding me and I saw J'onn. I smiled and lightly kissed his lips. I finally got him arms from around my waist and grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom. I put on a pair of tight blue jeans and a black tank top with a denim vest. I walked out of the bathroom to find J'onn gone. I walked into the hall and went to Wally's room. He was gone too; I was just hoping that they weren't in trouble. I went into the kitchen to see Alfred cooking and Dad, Flash, and J'onn at the table eating. I smiled and then and kissed dad's cheek.

He smiled and said, "Good morning Raven."

I smiled, "Morning dad."

I sat down next to J'onn as Flash tried to talk with a mouthful of pancakes. I blinked and said, "Chew and swallow Wally."

He did and then smiled, "Good morning Raven"

I chuckled, "Suck up."

He smiled and started eating again. Bruce smiled and started eating, I felt something nudge my thigh, I look towards J'onn to see him smile at me. I smiled back and winked at him, being careful that my dad didn't see. I smiled as Alfred set a plate in front of me and started eating.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

I jumped awake when an alarm went off. I raced to my balcony and looked down. The troops were starting to come out. I heard someone yell, "We're under attack!"

I ran back inside and changed. Instead of putting on my Pink Ray outfit, I put on Soranian armor. I went back out to the balcony and flew after the troops. When I got to them, they were standing in an open field that was in front of the city. I landed next to my mother, who stood at the head of the troops. Instead of her normal regal clothing, she wore a plain white dress that went to her knees and a white cape. Neither of us looked at each other. We stared out at the horizon, waiting for the enemy to show.

"Who are we up against?" I asked, still not looking at my mother.

"Your sister sent some of your father's minions to start the job."

I cracked my knuckles. "So basically… she sent the wimps?"

My mother glanced over at me. "They may not be the strongest, but we can't take them for granted."

I smirked. "They won't stay long… not after they meet me."

Shouting was heard and people started to become visible on the horizon. I tensed, my eyes narrowing. My mother drew the sword she had at her side. She pointed it at the enemy.

"ATTACK!"

I darted into the sky, the troops sprinting to the enemy. My mother joined me up in the sky. Both groups met in the middle of the field… and then the battle started.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League. I only own Amy (Pink Ray) and Raven (Phoenix) belongs to FirearmPrime.**

**

* * *

**

*Raven's POV*

While going to take a bite I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I looked at Wally and dad, they didn't notice. J'onn laid a hand on my knee, he was reading my mind. I stood up causing them all to look at me, I said, "Dad, can I talk to you for a minute…privately."

He nodded as he stood up from the table and followed me into the living room. I stayed standing while he sat on the couch, "What's wrong Raven?"

I looked down at the ground, "I had a gut feeling, you know those gut feelings that mommy would have…"

He almost immediately and wrapped his arms around me in a hug. He said, "You think that means something bad is going to happen…"

I looked up at him and said, "I don't think, I know…Something's up with Amy and I want to know what…Do you know a way I can go to Soran?"

He just looked down at me and shocked, he didn't know what you say. I heard J'onn behind me, "You can take one of the Javelins."

Dad's head snapped up to him and asked, "Are you nuts? I lost one daughter, I'm not gonna lose another."

I pulled out of his arms and said, "Daddy, I'm not a little girl anymore. I can make my own decisions and follow my own path. I know you don't want to lose me but if I don't go you may lose Amy and even if you're willing to live with that regret I'm not…Like you said, I lost my mother, I'm not going to lose my sister. J'onn, are you going with me back to the watch tower."

He nodded slightly, "Of course."

I looked back at my dad and said, "I'm sorry daddy but I need to go see if there is anything I can do."

I turned towards the door, J'onn close behind me; I opened the door and waited before I heard it shut again before walking. I had hurt my dad but I wasn't going to leave Amy. I didn't know if they would want my help or if I would even know how to find it but I was going to try.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaah!" I let out a battle cry, swinging a sword I'd stolen at the numerous people surrounding me. They were a combination of many different types of aliens. Some looked human and others didn't. I slashed at a group of them, blasting some more away with my powers. One charged toward me, letting out a battle cry. I jumped up and did a roundhouse kick to his head. I flipped away, coming back to back with my mother.

"One giant attack together?" she asked. I smirked and said, "You read my mind."

We stabbed the swords in the ground, summoning our powers. A giant blast of white and pink energy came out of our bodies and took out many of the enemy.

"Retreat!" I heard one of them yell. They did as they were told, running away from us. The Soranian troops cheered. I smiled along with my mother, until everything started to fade. Images rapidly appeared before my eyes.

"Amy?" my mother called. I snapped out of it, turning to face her. She had a concerned look on her face. "What is it?"

I looked out at the stars. "My sister is coming."

My mother gasped. "But non-Soranians can't get through our shield. And besides, the shield also makes the planet invisible to outsiders that don't know where Soran is."

I turned back to her, my expression grim. "Believe me when I say this. Raven is going to find Soran and get in somehow." I sighed and looked back up at the stars. "But now isn't the best time considering Soran is going to be at war soon."

My mother rested a hand on my shoulder. "We'll figure something out." She told me, walking away with the rest of the troops. I looked after them and whispered, "I hope you're right."

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I touched a button on the Javelin dashboard, "Okay, I have one question for you J'onn…Where in the hell is Soran?!?"

I heard J'onn typing before, "You're right in front of it. I guess they made it invisible."

I put the Javelin on autopilot and stood up, grabbing the mace Hawkgirl let me borrow, "Then I'm glad I brought this. It should be able to make a hole in the shield, right?"

There was a pause and then he said, "It should, it disrupts magical forces. I don't know what the shield is made of but the mace might make it through…"

I said, "Alright, so if the plan works I there will be a hole big enough that the Javelin can go through, if not…then hopefully it will be only me…I hope this works."

There was another pause, "Me too, be careful hun…"

I smiled, "I will." I put on a space suit and went out the ship, using my wings to steer me. I reached my hand out and it felt like I touched a wall, I said, "This is the shield."

I looked down at the mace in my other hand and said, "All I can say is I hope this works." I grabbed it with my other hand and raised it over my head, I brought it down with all the force I had and it didn't leave a mark…not that I could tell anyway. So I did it again, and again, and again.

I was tired but I tried on more time. Just then a hole was made in the shield. I had left the javelin behind me, invisible just to make sure no one saw it. I flew into the hole. I flew down until I felt my feet it hard ground. I had landed on the streets, no one was there. I slipped off the space suit to breath in the air. It was weird, looking around at this planet so much like Earth in so many ways and yet different. The biggest building I saw I kind of figured that it was the palace, hopefully Amy would be there.

I flew into the air, after a few minutes I landed on the steps. As I walked up the steps the two statues on the sides came to life and tried to slash me with their swords. I did a back flip, when I landed, and flew into the air. I felt one them grab my leg and throw me onto the ground, making a crater. I opened my eyes to see on of the statues ready to bring his sword down on me. I screamed, "AMY!!!"

* * *

*Amy's POV*

I heard someone scream, "AMY!!!"

I looked at my mother in alarm and we quickly flew to the palace. The statues had come to life and were attacking someone.

"An intruder!" my mother said. I squinted my eyes, trying to see who it was. They widened when I realized who the person was.

"That's not an intruder! That's Raven! We have to stop the statues!"

My mother looked at me. "Only members of the royal family have the power to stop them."

I nodded. "Okay."

I pointed a finger at the statue that was about to bring his sword down, while my mother pointed a finger at the other one. Energy came out and the statues froze. They silently obeyed us, going back to their spots and becoming lifeless. Raven got up and looked at the statues in surprise, then back at us.

I sighed, putting my hands on my hips. "You couldn't wait for me to come home, could you?"

My mother stepped forward, sending a small glare at me before looking at Raven. "Even so… welcome to Soran. My name is Alina. I am the queen of this planet and Amy's birth mother. Please come inside with us. My maids will bring you some new clothing and you may join us for lunch."

I silently followed my mother into the palace. Raven hesitated before joining us.

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I followed Alina and Amy through the palace until they stopped in front of a room. Alina opened the door and said, "This is where you will be staying while you are going to be here. The maid will be here with your clothes soon."

I turned to her and bowed, "Thank you very much."

She smiled at me before walking away. I walked in but didn't know Amy had walked in too. She closed the door and asked, "What are you doing here? How did you get through the shield? How…"

I cut her off by saying, "woah, man…calm down, I got here by one of the javelins, I got through the shield with Hawkgirl's mace and I'm here because my mom would always got a feeling in the pit of her stomach when something bad was going to happen. I had the same feeling and I figured if everything was okay on Earth then it had to be you on Soran."

She just looked at me and I asked, "So why did those statues come alive?"

Her face got serious, "We're at war with my father…"

My eyes widen slightly and said, "Then I must have come at a bad time."

Her face softened slightly and said, "It's alright." Just then there was a knock on the door, Amy turned to it and said, "Come in."

A maid came in with some clothes in her hands. She looked at Amy, I guess waiting for permission. She nodded and the maid started walking towards me. She handed me the clothes, smiled, and walked back out, closing the door behind her. I looked at Amy and raised an eyebrow.

She smiled, "Nothing, go put it on."

I blinked, "It?"

I grabbed the top and let it fall; a beautiful, black tube top ankle length dress was what I was holding. I looked at Amy, "No…simple as that, no."

She smirked, "Then what else are you going to wear."

Glared as I walked towards the bathroom mumbling, "I told J'onn to let me pack some clothes but no, I didn't need them, yea right." I closed the bathroom door and started to change.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

I walked back to my room and changed out of my armor. I put on a floor-length pink dress. The sleeves were held on my biceps by silver bracelets and flowed outward from my elbows. I put my hair up in a bun, grabbing a silver circlet off my dresser and putting it on. The diamond on my forehead was visible through the diamond shaped hole in the circlet. I got up and walked out of my room, heading for the dining hall. I looked around, but didn't find my mother.

"Have you seen my mother?" I asked a servant.

"Her highness is out in the garden, Princess." He answered.

"Thank you." I walked past him and out the doors that led to the garden. My mother was back in her regal clothing and was wandering around, looking at the many flowers. I smiled, walking over and joining her.

She spoke, "She must be very strong to be able to break through the shield."

I glanced at her. "Yeah, Raven's pretty strong. By the way, she wasn't too keen on wearing the dress you supplied."

My mother chuckled. "Well it'd seem unfitting if a visitor dined with the queen in something non-formal. You should know."

I rolled my eyes. "I do, but I'm a princess. Raven's never been royalty. She's the daughter of Gotham's richest man, but that's it. She doesn't know much about the royal lifestyle, unlike me."

My mother smiled. "You know I had to teach you how to be a princess. It's your birthright."

I sighed, gazing up at the sky. "I know it is."

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I walked out of the room into the long hallway. I looked around but didn't see Amy or anyone. A maid came out of a room and I asked, "Excuse me, have you seen the queen or princess?"

This was the same maid that brought me the dress. She said, "Yes, they are in the garden."

I said, "Oh…" I didn't know where that was and I didn't know if I should go there.

The maid smiled, "Would you like me to show you where it is?"

I nodded and followed her down the hallways and stairs. We came into the dining room and the maid stopped and pointed to a door," They are right through that door."

I smiled at her and said, "Thank you." I walked out to see Amy and her mother. I cleared my throat and said, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

They both turned to look at me.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

My mother smiled. "Of course not. Now, let's go have something to eat."

I smiled following after her. Raven came up next to me. "Your mom sure is nice."

My smile remained as I glanced at my mother. "She always has been. It's her nature."

I sped up a bit, taking my place at the table. My mother sat at the head of the table. I sat to her left and Raven sat to her right. Some servants came out and place our food in front of us.

My mother clasped her hands together. "Now… let's eat."

I was about to dig in, but my mother stopped me. "Amelia." She warned. "I know you're hungry, but remember your manners."

I grumbled, but did as I was told. I heard Raven giggle and the frown on my face deepened.

"Amelia…" my mother warned again. I sighed, wiping the frown off my face.

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I found it funny the way Amy and her mother were when they were together. Me and my mother had been the same way until...anyway, I started eating. I tried not to dig in because I was so hungry. Just then my cellphone went off from it's place on my waist. I looked at it and thought back to what my mother would tell me. She wouldn't let me answer the phone during dinner so I kinda figured the same rules would apply here, _'Oh well, if they really need me they will leave a message.' _

I took another bite, chewed, swallowed and then turned to Amy, I said, "You know, you should give Flash a call when you get the chance Amy, he's really worried about you."

She nodded and said, "I will. So how are you and J'onn."

I felt my whole face go red, "Uh...you know I...uh...don't think that is a very good thing to talk about at the table."

I looked down at my plate and put some more food in my mouth avoiding the look I knew Amy was giving me.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

I smirked when Raven looked down at her plate. 'I am so talking to her later.' I thought.

I turned to my mother. "So… has there been any word?"

She shook her head. "We have no idea where Eri is."

I frowned. "But we will if she breaks Brokk out… right?"

She nodded. "We will be alerted immediately."

I looked down at my plate, deep in thought. 'If they plan to wage war, I should probably stay here. But I have people that are worried about me back on Earth. Maybe I can go back… and if mom needs help, she can contact me. But what if I'm too late?'

My frown deepened as I thought about all the possibilities.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League. I only own Amy (Pink Ray) and Raven (Phoenix) belongs to FirearmPrime.**

**

* * *

**

*Raven's POV*

After we ate I went up to the room, hopefully to avoid Amy and her questions. When I got in there I sat on my bed and pulled out my cellphone, I had one new voicemail for J'onn. I found his number and hit the green button. It rang once before I heard him pick up. He said, "Hey."

I smiled, "Hey."

He asked, "Did it work?"

I smiled, "Yea it worked, I'm sitting in the palace on Soran as we speak. I would have answered when you first called me but I was eating with Amy and her mother."

I could tell he smiled, "That's alright. So how are you?"

I rolled my eyes, "Other than wearing this dress I think I'm okay."

There was a pause, "So you'll wear a dress on Soran but not for me..."

I sighed, "You know how much of a royal pain royalty can be."

He chuckled, "No I wouldn't."

Just then there was a knock at my door. I said, "Hold on J'onn, come in."

Amy peeked her head in, I said, "I'll talk to you later J'onn and I promise I will send you a pic of me in this dress, okay?"

He smiled, "Alright."

As Amy walked closer I said bye. J'onn said bye and hung up. I closed my phone and knew exactly what Amy wanted....

* * *

*Amy's POV*

I opened my mouth to speak, but was interrupted. The alarm went off. Raven jumped slightly, not used to that.

"They're attacking again!"

I snapped my fingers, pink energy consuming my body. When it faded, I was in my armor. I flew out of Raven's room via the balcony. I looked down at our army. They were waiting for my mother.

"Troops!" I called. "Follow me! We're going to stop the enemy from getting into our city!"

They roared in agreement and I flew to where the last battle took place, the army following me. Until my mother got her, I was in command and for all I know, Raven would join in too. I landed on the ground, next to the general. He handed me a sword and I clenched it in my grasp. I saw the enemy coming over the hill.

I pointed the sword at them. "Attack!"

The troops charged forward, me not far behind them. The two groups clashed. I let out a battle cry, slashing at any enemies that came near me. I can be quite vicious in battle… but only when I'm protecting something or someone I love.

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I stood on the balcony watching, "Crap! I can't fight in this!"

I ran back into the bathroom where I had put my other clothes, I slipped on a pair of torn jeans and a torn long sleeve shirt. I flew out from the balcony; I flew over just watching until one guy had gotten behind Queen Alina. She was totally unaware of his presence; I flew down and knocked him away using the mace.

Queen Alina looked back at me and smiled, "Thank you Raven."

I smiled, "No problem."

I slipped a Green Lanturn ring on my right hand and my outfit changed to a Green Lanturn outfit. I flashed a smile to Queen Alina before taking to the air to look for Amy. I found her and flew over to her. Three guys jumped at her at once. I took the mace and knocked them all onto their backs unconscious.

I landed in front of Amy and smirked, "So you still need me to save you like when we were kids?"

She sent out an energy ball past me hitting this guy who I hadn't noticed before. I turned to look back at her as she smirked at me. We put our backs together and I said, "Just like old times, huh?"

She smirked, "Yea."

* * *

*Amy's POV*

I slashed at an oncoming opponent and blasted another that was coming up from the side. I glanced over Raven's shoulder and saw holding off an alien twice her size. I planted my hands on her shoulders and flipped over both their heads. The alien kicked Raven away and turned to me. I flipped out of the way when he swung his sword at me. I gave him a roundhouse kick to the head, but he got back up. A flash of silver caught my eye and he fell to the ground. Raven had hit him with the mace.

I smirked. "Nice one."

She said, "Thanks."

My eyes narrowed and I let out a battle cry, attacking someone coming up behind Raven. She turned in surprise, before helping me take care of him.

* * *

*Raven's POV*

After I knocked out three more aliens I heard them call a retreat. When they were all out of sight we started cheering. I just smiled, as I laid my arm flat against my side I felt a liquid. I moved my arm to see blood covering it. I looked around, no one else had noticed. I started walking away I stumbled a bit, almost knocking over one of the soliders. My vision started getting blurry. I heard Amy call my name, I turned as she ran up to me. I put on a smile as she stop in front of me, her mother following her.

Amy said, "You were awesome, but next time you should wear some armor."

I crossed my arms over my chest and said, "Why, these clothes help you tell me apart from the crowd."

I remembered about my side and let my arms fall again. Amy noticed this, "Are you okay?"

I nodded and said, "Yea, perfectly fine." I said, "You know, I'm kinda hungry. I think I might go get some food and call J'onn back, he's probably wondering why I just hung up on him."

I started walking away, when suddenly my knees buckled and my vision went pretty much black. I felt my body hit the ground. I heard Amy run over to me.

I heard Queen Alina say, "We need to get her inside. Look at her side."

I heard Amy gasp and that was pretty much the last thing I heard before everything went black.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League. I only own Amy (Pink Ray) and Raven (Phoenix) belongs to FirearmPrime.**

* * *

*Amy's POV*

"Stupid Raven!" I fumed, pacing outside the infirmary. "She couldn't mention her injury! She just had to act all tough!"

My mother rolled her eyes. "Calm down, dear. She's fine now. The healers are taking care of her."

I huffed angrily, storming to my room. I slammed the door shut. "She has to be tough. She can't tell me the truth. No! She has to lie and just wave it off!"

I growled, plopping down onto my bed. I snapped my fingers and I was out of my armor and back in my dress again.

"I need to clear my head." I mumbled, heading out of my room and to the garden. I kept walking until I reached my designated spot.

I smiled, putting a hand against the giant tree. "Hey Old Oaky. Ya miss me?"

I kicked off my heels, holding the skirt of my dress up with one hand. With the other, I started to climb the tree. I climbed until I was near the top. I sat on the branch and leaned against the trunk of the tree.

"Oaky, I gotta tell ya. My sister can be too much sometimes."

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I opened my eyes, everything was still blurry. They finally cleared enough to see people near me. I heard someone say, "As long as she rests she should be fine."

I heard the Queen say, "Thank you."

I heard them walk out. I sat up slightly and looked around, no one was there. I closed my eyes, my head was pounding, my side was aching, and I tried to make mental contact with Amy. She was out in the garden in tree. I stood up and walked out of the room slowly. I went back to my room and changed into the dress. I grabbed my cell phone and took a picture of me before sending it to J'onn.

I waited a minute before I got a text back it said, _'Hey babe. Bring that dress home, we can have a little fun.*wink*' _

I blushed and texted, _'I never knew you were a perv J'onn. lol' _

I sent it and waited. It vibrated to let me know I had a message, it said, _'Lol, I guess Flash is rubbin off on me.' _

I laughed, _'Lol, I'll tty be4 I go 2 bed. I gots 2 talk you Ams. see ya.' _

He texted, _'Alright, see ya.' _

I closed my phone and walked out of the room. I stopped in the hallway to make sure no one was there and would send me back to the infirmary. I didn't see anyone so I walked down the stairs to the dining room and then through the doors to the garden I heard Amy talking to someone, I couldn't make out what she was saying until I got closer.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

A stem from the branch above me twisted down and an apple formed on it. I smiled, taking the apple. The stem went back to its original spot.

I patted the trunk of the tree."Thanks Oaky."

Old Oaky wasn't just a regular tree. He had magical properties, so it was like he was actually alive. When I was younger and still with the Titans… whenever I came to visit, I'd always spend some time with Old Oaky. He helped me to relax. He was such a peaceful and tranquil part of the garden.

I chuckled. "I'm sure Mother Nature would like you. I know I do… old friend."

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I stood there with my hands on my hips, she was talking to a tree. I guess I shouldn't be laughing at her, I'm dating a martian. I sat down at the bottom of the tree and pulled out my phone. I skimmed through my contacts until I found dad. I let my finger linger over the button for a minute. I closed my eyes and laid my head back against the tree trunk. I could tell the tree was alive, a magical presences was there. I was relaxing when something hit me on the head, it was an apple core.

I looked up and said, "Thanks Amy"

I chuckled as she looked down at me with a confused face, apparently she didn't know I was there until I had said something. I smiled up and her, waiting to get slammed about my earlier injury.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

I sighed and whispered to Old Oaky. "Raven must've snuck out of the infirmary."

I looked down at her. "Why don't you join me up here? Old Oaky won't mind. He's strong. Ain't that right buddy?"

Sparkles swirled around my body in response. I chuckled and held out my hand, some of the sparkles landing in it. I blew on them and they floated out of my hand, down to Raven. They gently swirled around her. I smiled and patted Old Oaky's trunk.

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I stood up and went to lift my arms up to climb when my side started aching again. I thought for a minute and then floated up to where Amy was and sat next her. I looked at the view we got from that branch on, we could see over all of the city. I looked over at Amy who looked to be thinking, I wasn't sure and I wasn't to invade her mind to find out.

I tensed slightly when I remembered dinner and what I had said about my and J'onn's relationship I looked over to the right and thought _'Please, please, please don't let her yell at me for earlier or about what I said at dinner.' _

I glanced at her and her eyes widen slightly like for some unknown reason Amy remember what she wanted to tell me before the alarm went off.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

"Ya know, I was gonna ask you about you and J'onn… but I've changed my mind."

Raven looked at me in surprise. I stood up and walked to the end of the branch.

I turned to look at her. "How about instead…" I let myself fall off the branch, flying back up. "… we fly around Soran? I'd love to show you the place and if Mom finds you out here, she's not gonna be happy."

Raven seemed surprised. "What?"

I smirked. "She may be my mom, but you're my sister and she tends to worry about family. Besides, you'll be able to avoid being scolded by her." I held my hand out to her. "So… what do ya say?"

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I grabbed her hand and we flew down to the ground. I said, "Okay but I want to change because I'm not used to flying around in a dress or skirt."

She smiled and said, "Okay."

So we went inside and into my room, while changing in the bathroom I asked, "So have you called Flash yet?"

She sighed and said, "No, I haven't a chance yet."

I opened the door and walked out to the balcony. I looked back at her and said, "You coming or what sis?"

She smiled as she walked next to me and we took off into the sky to see all of Soran.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League. I only own Amy (Pink Ray) and Raven (Phoenix) belongs to FirearmPrime.**

* * *

*Amy's POV*

I smiled and waved at the people below us. They waved back before continuing their work. I glanced at Raven and saw her taking it all in. Something glinted and I stopped, hovering in the air. Raven noticed I had stopped and did the same. I gently floated down to the ground, heading over to the secluded area. I heard Raven follow. I stepped on a silver circle hidden in the ground. I stepped back as the ground moved beneath it. A giant hold opened up in the ground, showing some stairs. I held up my hand, a pink aura surrounding it and creating light.

I turned to Raven. "Follow me."

I walked down into the ground, Raven following. The ground closed back up. I sent out energy, lighting the many torches. I continued down the stairs until we reached a giant room. At the end of it, there were two giant statues against the wall, a giant diamond in the middle of the wall. It was an array of many different colors together.

I turned to Raven, holding my arms out. "These are the catacombs. Every member of the royal family is buried here. That diamond is many different colors and I'm sure you're wondering why. It symbolizes all the royal Soranians. Their energy powers were all different colors. When the Soranian dies, their color is added to that diamond and helps protect these catacombs."

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I said, "Wow...that's cool."

She smiled and said, "Yea."

I felt my cellphone went off, I looked at it, I had the silent alarm set for 11:00 p.m. I looked at Amy, "Okay Ams. We should be heading back. We're both probably in trouble anyway, I'm not supposed to be out until my side is healed and you let me escape."

She nodded and we walked out of the catacombs. When we got out we flew back into the air. While we were flying I said, "You have a lot of family history. Me...I'm just...Raven Wayne."

She flew closer to me and said, "I'll admit, you act all macho and do things that really annoy me but you're not just Raven Wayne in my eyes. You're the Phoenix, you're my sister."

I smiled and said, "I am a little headstrong but only because...when I lost my mom...I felt I had to be like that because of dad being so strong. And I always act before I think, it's just me."

She smiled and said, "Alright."

I looked over at her and said, "If we're not totally in trouble you can come into my room and I can show you the texts J'onn sent me after he saw the dress and what happened before I decided to come to Soran."

She smirked, "I'll hold you to that."

* * *

*Amy's POV*

"I cannot believe how irresponsible you two are!" my mother scolded. When we'd gotten back, she was waiting for us at the palace entrance and she was not happy. So we were being scolded now.

She looked at Raven. "You left the infirmary when you weren't even fully healed." Then she turned to me. "And instead of taking her back, you let her roam around."

My mother sighed. "Raven, would you please go to your room? I'd like to talk to Amelia alone."

I flinched when she said my full name. I was in trouble. Raven hesitated, but left. My mother looked at me. "Amelia... darling… you're a princess. You should know better."

I sighed. "I know Mom, but it wouldn't have mattered. Raven's headstrong, so I doubt I could've gotten her to go back to the infirmary. Besides, she's never seen Soran. I wanted to show her my birth place."

My mother smiled slightly. "I guess I understand… just try not to let it happen again."

I smiled. "I can't guarantee that."

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I had just gotten to my room when I got a text from J'onn. I smiled as I opened my phone, _'What would you say if me and Flash came 2 Soran...'_

I blinked, my mouth fell open slightly, _'I'd say no f*****g way!! I'm already in trouble I don't need u n Flash here 2 make it worse!!'_

I was now praying that he and Flash didn't show up. At least until Amy came in the room. My phone went off, _'Well...ur dad is pressuring us to go, he thinks u n Ams will listen 2 us n we'll bring u home.' _

I chuckled, _'Yea, I see that happenin' _

As I hit send Amy came in the room. She smiled, "So, what about you and J'onn."

I blushed and siad, "Okay, well...when you left we went back to the Wayne mansion. I lead Flash to his room and told him goodnight and when I went into my room J'onn was waiting and I asked what he was doing there and he said he was there to cheer me up. We didn't get much further than him kissing my neck."

I opened my phone to see the text, _'I know right? I miss u.' _

I smiled, _'I miss u 2.' _

I sent the text and went looking for the one J'onn sent me earlier. I found it and handed it to her. She smirked at me after she read it and siad, "Someone's going to be busy when we get home."

My whole face was bright red. She laughed and then I asked, "By the way, how would you feel about J'onn and Flash...coming to Soran."

I swear to you, the last thing I heard before I went deaf was, "WHAT?!?!"

* * *

*Amy's POV*

"WHAT?!?!" I screamed. "ARE YOU CRAZY!? I JUST GOT INTO TROUBLE! I DON'T NEED EVEN MORE!"

I paled at the thought of my mother seeing the two. 'Oh! She's not gonna like this! She's already mad at me for the whole showing Raven Soran when she should be resting thing! What am I gonna do!? WHAT AM I GONNA DO!?'

I hadn't realized I was starting to hyperventilate.

"Amy." Raven said, grabbing me by the shoulders. "Calm down. Everything's okay."

I didn't listen, letting my panic consume me. 'Oh man! How am I gonna face Flash like this!? I'm so… princessy! Oh… I feel faint.'

Right after I thought that, my eyes rolled into the back of my head… and I fainted.

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I sat Amy on my bed and grabbed my cellphone. I called J'onn. When he picked up I said, "I wouldn't come to Soran, Amy just fainted at the idea."

He was silent for a minute, "Fainted? Like..."

I finished, "Like in the movies, slow motion faint after something is totally unbelievable. Yes, she fainted like that."

He said, "Alright, I'll tell your dad that it's a bad idea and it made Amy faint."

I nodded and said, "Okay. I'll talk to you later."

He said, "Alright, bye."

I said, "Bye."

I put the phone on the nightstand and put my face in my hands. I pulled them away and said, "First of all Amy I didn't say they were coming I asked how you felt and then you go and faint."

There was a knock at my door. I said, "Come in."

Out of all people it was the Queen. I tensed, she asked, "We found a ship, I was wondering if it was yours."

She handed me a picture and it was a picture of the javelin. I nodded and said, "Yes, it's mine. The hole I made the first time wasn't big enough to fit it through so I left it invisible. How did you find it?"

She smiled and said, "We accidently ran into it with one of our ships, we brought it back for repairs but it seemed like it didn't need it."

I smiled, "Probably not, we built the javelin to withstand almost anything."

She said, "Well, I have a meeting to go to so I will be back later."

I smiled and said, "Okay, I'll tell Amy when she wakes up."

She nodded and walked out the door. I sighed and said, "You better wake up Amy..."


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own JL. I only own Amy (Pink Ray) and Raven (Phoenix) belongs to FirearmPrime.**

* * *

*Amy's POV*

I blearily opened my eyes. 'Where am I? Oh right… I fainted in Raven's room.'

I opened my eyes all the way, before they widened in surprise. I quickly sat up. 'This isn't Raven's room.'

I didn't know where I was, but everything around me was destroyed. Lightning streaked across the sky and I heard an evil laugh. Two to be exact. I turned to the source of the laughs. I couldn't see who they were. They were shadowed and standing on a huge pile of what was once a building. What I did know, was that they were looking down at something. I gasped when I saw what it was. Members of the league were lying on the ground, defeated. I saw some struggling to get up. In the group were the original seven members, Raven and my mother.

"Guys!" I tried to scream, but nothing came out. I put a hand to my neck, my eyes wide in disbelief. 'Why can't I speak!?'

I looked back over at the two shadowy figures. Their hands started to glow and they pointed them at the group. My eyes widened in horror and a scream ripped out of my throat. "NO!!!"

Back in Raven's room, I jerked up screaming the same thing.

"Amy! What's wrong!?" Raven asked, coming over to me. I shakily raised a hand and held my head, closing my eyes.

"It was just a bad dream." I lied.

'More like a vision from the future.' I thought, noticing that I was sweating as well and my necklace had a slight glow to it. The glow abruptly disappeared.

Raven looked like she didn't believe me. "You're sure?"

I nodded and thought, 'There's no way I'm telling her about it or anyone else. It'll just cause panic. It's best if I keep this to myself… because if it does come true… I may be the only one to save them.'

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I figured if Amy didn't want to tell me I wasn't going to force her. I sat down next to her and said, "By the way, I didn't say they were coming, I asked what you thought of the idea, but now that I'm deaf I think I know the answer."

I smiled trying to lighten the mood. She didn't try to smile I lowered my head to see her eyes and I said, "Ams, you know that no matter what happens I'll be here for you. When your evil side took over I was prepared to die for you. I am your sister, your best friend...and when we were little your little guardian angel."

That caused her to chuckle; she turned to look at me finally. I continued, "We may be the same age but I consider you my little sister and I will do anything to help you and make sure you are safe. If something is to happen to me while trying to help you dad and Flash will. The whole League will help you. You're not alone in this, so don't think you are."

She nodded and said, "Thank you Raven."

I smiled as I pulled her into a hug, "No problem sis."

* * *

*Amy's POV*

I felt a bit happier, but that vision bugged me. I pulled away from her. "I think I'm gonna go walk around in the garden a bit. Have some alone time."

Raven nodded and I walked out of the room. I know she was worried about me and she was probably gonna talk to someone about what happened. I continued out to the garden and went over to Old Oaky. I put a hand on the trunk. "Mind if I talk to you about something, old friend?"

Sparkles swirled around me and lifted me up to one of the highest branches. I leant back and looked through the leaves at the stars. The sparkles swirled by me, beckoning me to talk. I sighed. "I'm not sure if it was a dream or a vision, but I do know that something bad is going to happen to the people I care about. So… why don't I tell you about it from the beginning?"

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I was depressed now. I heard J'onn voice in my head, _'Everything will be fine darling.' _

I sighed running my fingers through my hair, _'I know...how can I hear you?'_

He was silent. I got up and ran to the door, when I opened it J'onn was standing there. I pulled in into the room, "WHAT ON THE GREEN PLANET OF EARTH WOULD CAUSE YOU TO COME HERE WHEN I TOLD YOU NOT TO?!?!?!"

He was now holding his hands to his ears. When I was done he said, "I came to help."

I was almost to the point of fainting, "So that was your ship they brought it...."

He nodded. I rubbed my temples, "Why didn't you tell me at least? I'm almost like Amy, getting ready to faint right here."

He grabbed my biceps and pulled me to his chest, he laid his head on top of mine, "I didn't want to I wanted to surprise you but I think I might have come at the wrong time."

I pulled away from him and ran my fingers through my hair again. I shook my head, "No it's good to have someone to talk to here with you. But incase if anyone tries to come in hide in the bathroom. I can't afford for Amy to find out you're here."

He nodded. I hugged him again and he started kissing my neck and again, left a hickey, this one in plain sight of Amy. I pushed him away and said, "Go lay down. You had a rough day."

He nodded before kissing me on the lips and then the forehead. He laid down on the bed and closed his eyes. I ran my fingers through my hair before saying one more time, "I'm so dead..."

* * *

*Amy's POV*

"And then I woke up screaming." I finished. Sparkles swirled around me, filling me with warmth and comforting me. "Thanks Old Oaky. I can always talk to you about stuff."

I sighed, closing my eyes. The vision/dream ran through my head again.

'What could it be?' I wondered. I felt myself fade, images appearing in my mind.

'A vision?' I thought. I watched it play in my mind. There was a figure in the air, bathed in white light. The light burst off of them, reaching down and destroying one of the shadowy figures from before. They vanished and so did the white light. The figure it came from was also gone. I slowly opened my eyes.

"Who was that?" I wondered. I felt the sparkles swirl around me in concern. I sighed. "Oaky… I got another vision to tell ya about."

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I paced around my room quietly. _'What am I going to do? What am I going to do?' _

I heard footsteps coming towards my room, now of all times...the door opened and in pops in the head of...Flash?! I dragged him into the room, rubbed my temples, and harshly whispered, "Why? Why did you come here?"

He said, "We were worried about you guys."

I looked towards J'onn and said, "I'm sure you brought extra clothes..."

He nodded not really knowing where I was going with it. I said, "You'll be noticed if you run around as Flash, if you're Wally no one but me and Amy will know it's you."

He nodded and grabbed a bag that I didn't notice was there and walked towards the bathroom asking me, "This is the bathroom right?"

I said, "Yea, ignore the dress hanging there."

Flash chuckled, "Now I know why J'onn said what he said."

I blushed and said, "Change Wally, now."

He smiled at me as he closed the door. I leaned against the wall next to the bathroom and said, "When you see Amy I want you to let her ask you what you're doing here, then I want you to tell her that you like her, and then you kiss her. And I swear, if you don't do that I will make sure you go back to Earth bound and gagged along with J'onn."

* * *

*Amy's POV*

"It was so weird Oaky. A figure bathed in white light defeated that shadowy person. I think I'm starting to get what it means. There will be a fight and this person in white will win it or something like that."

I groaned, my head falling back against Old Oaky's trunk.

"I need more clues!" I whined.

"AMELIA!" a voice roared. It was so loud I'm sure all of Soran heard it. It caught me off guard and I yelped, falling off the branch. Sparkles shot out and caught me before I hit the ground.

"Thanks Oaky. Now I gotta find out why Mom's mad at me."

I flew to the entrance of the palace, where my mother's voice had come from. She was standing there, an angered expression on her face.

"Why are the statues destroyed?" she growled.

"What!?" I whirled around to look at them and found that they were destroyed. My eyes widened and I turned back to my mother. "For the record, it wasn't me. Which can only mean one thing…"

My mother's eyes widened. "We have intruders."


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own JL. I only own Amy (Pink Ray) and Raven (Phoenix) belongs to FirearmPrime.**

**

* * *

**

*Raven's POV*

I heard footsteps running down the hall, I turned to the bathroom and said, "Stay in there someone's coming."

He said alright. I walked to the door, opened it, walked out and almost got knocked over by Amy. I asked, "What's wrong?"

She was serious, "We have an intruder in the palace."

My concerned face fell...she said, "Come on we need to find him."

She grabbed my wrist but I didn't budge. She turned back to me and said, "Come on."

I said, "You know, earlier they brought in a javelin. I thought it was mine until..."

Now she was interested, she let go of my wrist and stood in front of me, "Until what?"

I scratched the back of my head and then it all clicked to her. She yelled, "MEMBERS OF THE LEAGUE ARE HERE?!"

I nodded. She calmed down slightly, still a little upset, "Who?"

I stayed quiet for a minute. She then yelled again, "FLASH AND J'ONN!?!?!"

I covered my ears and nodded. I looked at her and she was talking so fast I couldn't understand anything. I thought it was funny in my head but I wasn't going to let her know that. I then thought of it, _'Oh please lord, don't let her faint. I don't have room in my bed for her too.'_

_

* * *

_

*Amy's POV*

"This is bad! This is really bad! Mom is going to be so mad! And that explains why the statues out front are destroyed! They broke them! Man! Now I'm probably gonna have to fix them! Do you know how long that'll take!? WHY ME!"

I took a big breath after my rant. Then my anger came back. Energy crackled around me and my eyes glowed bright pink. My hair started floating in every direction from the energy surrounding me.

"Where are they?" I growled.

Raven hesitated. "I… don't know?"

I growled again. "They're in your room, aren't they!?"

Raven shook her head. "No they're not!"

The energy around me grew stronger. "Yes they are!" I shouted, pushing her out of the way and blasting the door down. It flew back and landed hard on the balcony. I stomped into the room, seething with rage.

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I yelled, "J'onn! Flash! Run!"

J'onn was now awake by this time and like Flash was running to the balcony. I grabbed Amy from behind and said, "Amy! I'll help fix them! They didn't know what else to do! Come on! If you kill Flash you may never know what he came here to tell you!"

She stopped struggling against me and asked, "Ok...what did you come here to tell me Flash?!"

I could tell he was nervous, as was J'onn. I didn't let go of Amy until I was sure she was calm...actually I was waiting on her reaction to what Flash was getting ready to do.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

I raised a brow, waiting for Flash to say something and wondering what it was.

"Amelia!"

My eyes widened when I heard my mother's voice.

"Save me!" I shrieked, hiding behind Raven. If there was one person in this entire universe that truly scared me, it was my mother. She came around the corner and up to us. "Have you found the intruders?"

I peeked over Raven's shoulder slightly while she spoke. "Umm… see, the thing is… they're not intruders. They're friends of ours."

My mother's eyes narrowed. "And why didn't you tell me about them?"

I timidly spoke up. "Well… we didn't know they were coming. I mean, they said they were going to but…"

My mother shifted her glare to me, her eyes glowing white. I squeaked when she trapped me in a white ball of energy. "We need to have a talk, Amelia."

My eyes widened. "But Mom, I didn't-"

She interrupted me. "No buts!"

She started walking away, me in tow. I looked back. "Raven! Say something!"

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I cleared my throat causing the Queen to look at me. I shivered slightly and said, "I'm sorry. It was my fault. They said they were coming but I didn't believe them, so please don't be mad at Amy. And when I snuck out of the infirmary, Amy tried to stop me but she knew I was going to be stupid and hardheaded and not go back. So please don't blame Amy."

She looked to be thinking and then she let Amy go. She gave us stern looks, "You both are on thin ice."

We both nodded and watched her walk out and close the door behind her. I looked at Amy and asked, "I thought you said, she was nice by nature?"

She gave me an innocent smile and said, "Most of the time..."

I turned to Flash and said, "Now! You tell her now before anything else happens and even if something happens we are not leaving this room until you tell her."

He nodded a little timidly.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

I glanced at Raven, wondering what she meant. 'What could he want to tell me? It's gotta be something big if Raven wants him to tell me.'

I looked at Flash, who seemed a bit nervous about this. I smiled gently at him. "Whatever it is, you can tell me."

He seemed to get a bit more confident after I said this. Smile still on my face, I waited for him to say something. I could tell Raven was anxious for him to say something, so I elbowed her. She sent a small glare in my direction. I just ignored it. Finally Flash decided to speak.

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I moved off to the side slightly as Flash walked up to her. J'onn came next to me and raised an eyebrow. I gave him a sly smile before turning back to Amy and Flash. He took in a deep breath and said, "Amy. We've been friends for a while and over that course of time it went from a close friendship to...these feelings I have for you. For the longest time I've been waiting for the right moment to talk to you about it but it always seems to get interrupted. But at least with your sister here..."

They both looked at me. I smiled and gave them the peace sign and then the keep going sign. He sighed and said, "I just wanted to say that I really like you...more than a friend and I wanted to know if...you would be my girlfriend?"

I looked at J'onn as I laced my fingers with his and then looked at Amy, waiting for her to give her answer to Flash, hoping it would be the one that we all knew was going to happen sooner or later.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

My eyes widened in shock. 'He… he likes me? He likes me!?'

My inner self was doing a little happy dance. I smiled. "Flash… Wally… my feelings have grown for you as well. And I wanted to tell you, but I was too afraid. So to answer your question… yes, I will be your girlfriend."

He smiled happily and pulled me into his arms. I relaxed, returning the hug. I heard Raven let out a "Yes!" in triumph. I pulled back and looked at her, chuckling.

I turned back to Flash, who took my hand and bowed. "May I kiss you, fair princess?"

I rolled my eyes at him, but smiled. "I think you know the answer to that."

* * *

*Raven's POV*

While Amy and Wally shared their first kiss I was doing freaking backflips with J'onn laughing so hard he couldn't even breathe. They pulled away looking over at me like I was crazy...then my head smacked against the wall. Then they all were clutching their sides laughing. I jumped up and shook off like a dog. I smirked at Amy, "And you were mad at him..."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, "I still might be but another kiss will take care of that."

They kissed again and I said to J'onn, "Guess who's gonna need to keep it G-Rated now."

He chuckled and then all the blood rushed from my head and I fell backwards. J'onn ran over to me, Amy and Flash followed him. I said, "Kinda like Amy, I gets visions but they are based on what people decide and I saw a vision of someone...i didn't know but it wasn't pretty...and I was thinking about what dad will say when we go home and say, Hey dad. We're dating Wally and J'onn."

I closed my eyes as I heard Amy chuckle. I looked at J'onn and said, "Did you go onto my javelin before they brought yours in."

He nodded and said, "Yea..."

I sat up, not feeling light headed anymore, "I just wanted to know if you got my armor."

He nodded and kissed my forehead, "I did."

I turned to I could wrap my arms around his chest. I heard Flash chuckle and then Amy say, "Hey, Raven...did you ever think to cover that hickey?"

My whole face went red as my hand flew up to my neck. Flash and Amy laughed and I knew I was never going to live it down.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own JL. I only own Amy (Pink Ray) and Raven (Phoenix) belongs to FirearmPrime.**

**

* * *

**

*Amy's POV*

Suddenly, the alarm went off. I growled angrily. "Don't these guys ever take a break?"

I backed away from Flash. Energy engulfed my body and I was in my armor. I turned to them. "I'll see you guys outside."

I flew out via the balcony. I met with my mother and the army out on the battlefield. I floated next to my mother. "They here yet?"

She glanced at me. "Almost. Where is Raven and your friends?"

I didn't look at her when I spoke. "They're getting ready. They'll be here soon."

She nodded and looked back at the hill. We heard battle cries and then they came.

"CHARGE!" I shouted. They did as I commanded, heading for the enemy. My mother and I soon joined the fray.

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I turned to Flash and J'onn, "There is some armor in the walk in closet. I'm gonna go get my armor."

I teleported into the javelin. I went into the very back and found my armor. I put it on and teleported back into the room. They were dressed and ready. We ran out to take balcony and said, "Flash, watch over Amy. J'onn, keep an eye on the queen. I'll just take on who ever catches my interest."

They both nodded, J'onn and I flew off the balcony and Flashed jumped. I saw Flash protect Amy and J'onn fighting off a couple aliens. While looking I never noticed a flying alien knock me out of the sky. When I hit the ground I made a crater. He went to land on me and I rolled out of the way at the last second. I jumped onto my feet and hit him in the head with the mace.

He fell on his back, as I turned to see if anyone else was coming my way I felt a pain in my left wing. I screamed and fell to my knees. He had driven his sword through it. I swung the mace around and hit him in the knees. He fell and I jumped into the air and drove the mace into his chest. I jumped off him and looked back at my wings. I knew I had to pull it out or I couldn't fly but it was causing me the ultimate pain. I shook my head and ran to another alien and hit him on top of the head with the mace. He fell unconscious, I knew I couldn't keep fighting with this pain in my wing because my vision was stating to get blurry.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

When I heard Raven scream, I frantically looked for her. When I did find her, I got pissed. She had been stabbed in her left wing. My eyes glowed bright pink, almost white, in fury.

"Time to end this." I muttered, flying high into the air. I summoned a large amount of energy. My eyes snapped open, energy coming out of me. It was so powerful that it tore up the ground. I saw white energy down on the battlefield, knowing that my mother was protecting the others. Soon, all the energy left me. I closed my eyes, floating back down to the ground. When I landed, I opened my eyes and found that my attack had created a large crater.

* * *

*Raven's POV*

When Amy's attack whipped out all of the aliens I was glad at least I could stop this pain. I reached around my back and grip the handle of the sword before taking in a deep breath and pulling it out. I threw it to the ground and fell to my knees, my eyes clenched shut. I looked up to see Amy walking up to me.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

I knelt next to Raven, who'd just pulled the sword out of her wing.

"Hold still." I ordered. "I'm going to heal it as best I can."

My hands glowed pink and I touched her wing. Raven flinched, but didn't say a word. I concentrated on the wound, doing my best to heal it. My mother came over and knelt next to me. "I'll take it from here."

I got up and let her do her work. One of her hands glowed white as she touched Raven's wing. In a matter of seconds, it was completely healed.

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I did an experimental flap of my wings and smiled, "Thank you. Both of you."

They both smiled back and I looked at the hand extended to me, it was J'onn. I took his hand as he helped me up. When I was fully up right and I took off my helmet. Alina asked, "May I ask why you're armor is Thanagarian?"

I said, "Sure, it's my mother's armor."

Amy, Flash, and J'onn all gave me funny looks. When Alina walked away with the rest of the soliders Amy asked in a harsh whisper, "What? I thought your mother was human?"

I said, "I'll right after I get food and get in my room."

They all nodded.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

I stayed behind, while Raven and the others headed back. 'If her mother's Thanagarian that would explain the wings. But… I won't know until she tells us.'

I sighed, looking up at the vast contours of space. It got me to thinking about… certain people.

'I'll stop Brokk and Eri from destroying everything I love…' I thought, heading back to the palace.

"Even at the cost of my own life…" I added in a whisper. I knew something big was going to happen, due to the visions I had… but what I wasn't sure. All I know is… I'm going to do everything I can to protect the ones I love.

* * *

*Raven's POV*

After grabbing some food from the dining room I headed up the stairs. I sat on my bed and got ready to take a bite of my food when someone knocked on the door. I sighed and said, "Come in."

J'onn, Amy, and Flash walked in, Flash closing the door behind him. Amy sat next to me and said, "Alright, explain now."

I sighed and said, "When the second Thanagarian invasion started my mother came with them this time. She was only part Thanagarian though, she had all the other powers like I do. While on Earth she grew close to the League and when the Thanagarians tried to take over the world she sided with the League. She became the 8th member of the original League. She didn't have anywhere to stay so she moved in with my dad and things lead to others and here I am."

I smiled looking around at all their faces watching me interested. I smiled, "And that's basically what I know about my mother from my point of view."

I took a bite of my food and waited for someone else to say something.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

I was shocked. I didn't know what to say.

'Raven's an alien… just like me. Well, she's only part alien while I'm a full-blooded alien.' I thought. 'Why ddn't she ever tell me this?'

I was hurt that she didn't share this vital piece of information with me. I'd always thought her mother was human… but she wasn't. I silently got up and walked out of the room. I headed outside… but I wasn't going to talk to Old Oakey. I was going somewhere else. I was going to the catacombs, the last place anyone would ever look for me. I just need some time alone, and besides… talking to my ancestors was more comfortable and they always gave me answers to questions I had.

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I watched Amy walk out before looking at Flash who was getting ready to follow her. I said, "Hey Flash, give her a minute. Before she walked out a read her mind, she's a little disappointed that I didn't tell I was half alien."

He nodded and said, "Alright, where's Amy's room. I'm tired."

I smiled, "Right next to mine."

He nodded walked out the door, closing it on his way out. I had finished my food by this time. I looked at J'onn and asked, "Do you think I should have told her about my alien background earlier?"

He shook his head, "You weren't confortable before. You had the right to wait until you were comfortable and Amy knew that."

I nodded as he said next to me. I laid my head on his shoulder and said, "Thanks J'onn."

He smiled and kissed the top of my head.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

I lit the candles at the altar. I kneeled on the cushion in front of it, sighing as I did. I looked up at the swirling diamond before me. "Oh Great Ancestors, I come to you for advice."

The colors in the diamond came over to me, swirling around my body. "My adopted sister, Raven, is half-alien and didn't tell me. She didn't tell me her mother was half-alien either. I'm hurt by this, but I want to know if I should forgive her."

The colors swirled up to my diamond, which glowed at their presence. I smiled when I got their answer. "Thank you ancestors. I'll be sure to forgive her when I get back to the palace."

I was about to get up, but the swirl of color stopped me.

"Is there something else you wish to talk about?" I asked, confused at their reaction. The swirl of colors went back up to my diamond. My eye glowed pink as I saw something in my mind. Images of the previous visions I had flashed before me. I snapped out of it, looking up at the diamond.

"My visions concern you, I understand. But whatever it is that's supposed to happen, I assure you that I'm going to stop it."


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own JL. I only own Amy (Pink Ray) and Raven (Phoenix) belongs to FirearmPrime.**

**

* * *

**

*Raven's POV*

I opened my eyes when the light had started to shine through my window. I sat up and looked at J'onn laying beside me on the bed. I smiled as I leaned down and lightly kissed his lips. I looked down at the clothes I was wearing to see I was still in my armor. I stood up and grabbed some clothes laying on the nightstand next to my door. I held it up while I let the rest fall to see a dress again.

I sighed, my mother must be having a field day, me in a dress. I walked into the bathroom and put it on. It was a red halter top that was floor length, covering my red high heels. I brushed my hair out but left it down. I put on a small amount of make up before walking out into the room. Seeing J'onn still sleeping. I looked at the door and decided to check on Wally. So I opened my door and walked to the door right next to mine.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

I'd had decent sleep, but woke early in the morning. I didn't put on a royal dress. Instead I changed into my Pink Ray outfit. I grabbed a black cloak, and put it on. I pulled the hood up. I looked at Wally, who'd fallen asleep in here. I went over and pecked him on the lips. I went over to my balcony and flew outside. I flew over to where Raven's room was, peeking in. She and J'onn were still asleep.

I flew over the city, landing on the outskirts. I headed over to a small hut and walked in. "Flare?" I called out.

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I opened the door slightly to see Flash still asleep on the bed but Amy was no where to be found. I sighed as I closed the door, the girl's got a nice disappearing act going, if this League thing doesn't work out she could always be a magician. I sighed and turned around walking back to my room. When I walked in I turned around to close it when I felt someone's arms wrap around my waist and someone's lips on my neck. I jumped in surprise but calmed down realizing it was just J'onn.

I leaned back into him and he whispered in my ear, "Amy back yet?"

I shook my head no and let it loll to the right side giving J'onn more access to my neck. He smirked planting one last kiss before walking away. I turned to look at him and crossed my arms, "You know it's not nice to tease."

He smirked, "It's nice for me."

I stuck my tongue out at him before going and sitting next to him on the bed.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

"Amy!" a voice shrieked in excitement.

I grunted as someone flung them self at me, making the both of us fall to the ground. "Flare… ya gotta work on your greeting."

The person giggled and got off of me. "Sorry Amy. It's just been so long since I've seen you!" Flare said, hugging me.

A smile appeared on my face as I hugged her back. Flare is an old friend of mine. She has long fiery red hair in a high ponytail and bright red eyes. She usually wears a dark red tube top and gypsy skirt, along with a gold necklace, anklets and bracelets.

I looked down at her feet. "Still not into wearing shoes I see."

Flare giggled. "I'm part gypsy. Of course I don't!"

I chuckled, heading over to the table and sitting down. Flare closed the door. "So… what brings you to my humble abode?"

I rolled my eyes at my perky friend. "It's been a while since I've been here. Just felt like talking… and I had some visions that I'd like to consult you about."

Flare got a serious look on her face and sat across from me. She put her hand over mine. "Tell me everything."

I sighed. "Well…"

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I heard a knock on the door. I got up and opened it, it was Flash. I smiled as he walked in. He sat next to J'onn asked, "Is Amy back? I haven't seen here."

I shook my head, "No she isn't."

He sighed and said, "Alright."

I said, "Sorry she isn't back yet. I was pretty sure that she was here but she must've left."

He nodded and said, "I should have just waited to make her my girlfriend. We caused to much trouble now."

I stood up and put my hand on his shoulder, "Flash, you and J'onn did nothing wrong. You guys just care about us so much that you wanted to make sure we were okay."

He nodded and sat down next to J'onn. He looked back at me and smirked, "Nice dress..."

I glared playfully, "Don't dis me or my dress."

He gave me a smile and said, "Can you find Amy? Just so I know where she is."

I said, "Maybe. I would have to read her mind, I don't know how far she is though. And when she gets back she'll know I read her mind because when I do, I notice the person gets a funny feeling so she'll know."

He gave me the puppy dog eyes, "Please?"

I sighed, "Fine." I put my two fingers to my temples and closed my eyes, they reopened glowing red. I had found Amy, she was almost out of reach of my powers...almost. Time to see what Amy was thinking.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

"And that's pretty much the gist of it."

Flare still had the serious look on her face. "There's not much I can tell you, other than that figure bathed in white light was not your mother."

I raised a brow. "Really? I just assumed…"

Flare shook her head. 'Trust me, it's not her. I don't know who it is."

I sighed. "Thanks anyway Flare." I suddenly tensed, my hand flying to my head.

"What's wrong?" Flare asked, a concerned look on her face.

"Someone's trying to get into my thoughts."

Flare came over and put two fingers on my forehead. She closed her eyes, chanting a spell. "_Safir comad expellio!_"

The connection snapped and I no longer felt a presence in my head. Flare opened her eyes, a smile on her face. I sighed, standing up and putting my cape back on.

"It was probably my sister, Raven. I should get back to the palace."

Flare jumped up and down excitedly. "I wanna meet her! Can I come?"

I rolled my eyes, but smiled. "Sure."

Flare cheered. "Yay!"

I smirked, walking out the door. "You can even meet my boyfriend."

There was silence and then, "You have a boyfriend!"

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I said, "I found..." Then I was thrown against the wall. Flash and J'onn's eyes widen before running over to me. I sat up and rubbed the back of my head, "Damn!"

They both asked, "What happened?"

I looked up at them and said, "I just found her when someone cut the connection."

J'onn asked, "Are you alright?"

I nodded, "Yea. I think so."

He nodded and helped me up. I said, "I couldn't find anything out but if she comes home I am so questioning her about that."

They both smiled at me.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

"Flare is it really necessary to cartwheel all the way to the palace?"

Flare stopped what she was doing and turned to me. "I can't help it. I'm just so excited to meet new people!" She paused before continuing. "I think I'm gonna walk on my hands now."

I groaned, watching Flare do as she said. "Flare… you're attracting unwanted attention."

She said, "So?"

I rolled my eyes. "So… I don't want you to. And besides, we'll get there faster if we fly."

I had a pink ball of energy form around Flare and I flew up into the air, towing her to the palace. When we got there, I put her on the ground. "Now Flare, I want you to be on your…"

Flare dashed into the palace, not listening to a word.

"…best behavior." I finished pathetically. I sighed, following after her.

* * *

*Raven's POV*

Flash stood up and said, "I'm gonna go to my room. I'll see you guys later."

We both smiled and said our goodbyes. I stood and closed my door. I felt hands placed on my hips and lips pressed to my neck again. I placed my hands over his and lolled my head to the side. He started walking backwards towards the bed. He turned to he was standing infront of me, I felt the back of my knees hit the bed and I fell backwards. I laid down as J'onn laid ontop of me. While kissing my neck one of his hands went to the back of my dress towards the zipper, just then there was a knock at my door. J'onn looked back at it before getting up to answer it.

I heard him say, "Hey Amy."

I smiled waiting for Flash to run into the room.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

I smiled. "Hey J'onn."

I walked into the room, pulling down the hood of my cloak with Flare close behind. I smirked, seeing Raven on the bed. 'I think I interrupted something. Oh well.'

Flare put her hands on her hips. "Where's this so called boyfriend you told me about?"

I crossed my arms over my chest. "He should be here in about…" I was cut off when Flash ran into the room, grabbing me and giving me a kiss. I was surprised but gladly returned the kiss, my arms around his neck. I broke the kiss, looking at Flare. "This… is my boyfriend."

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I smiled as Amy told the girl who was with her who she kissed. I said, "He missed you alot."

He smiled at her and nodded. She smiled back and turned to the girl behind her, "Guys, this is Flare. Flare this is Flash or Wally, my boyfriend, Phoenix or Raven, my sister, and the Martian Manhunter or J'onn, my sister's boyfriend."

I stood up and walked over to them, "It's nice to meet you Flare."

She smiled and grabbed my extended hand, "You too."

* * *

*Amy's POV*

I smiled when I saw that the others had warmed up to Flare immediately. I went over and put my arm around her shoulders. "Flare has been my friend ever since I came to Soran with the Titans."

Flare grinned, putting her arm around me. "Yep. I couldn't ask for a better friend… even if she is a spoiled, little princess."

I playfully glared at her when she made the joke. "And I couldn't ask for a better friend… even though she's an annoying, hyper-active gypsy."

Flare returned the playful glare before the two of us started laughing.

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I smiled as Amy and Flare laughed. I looked at J'onn who was also smiling at the scene. I reached over and laced my fingers with his, laying my head on his shoulder. He smiled at me and laid his head on top on mine. I then remembered, "Where were you Amy? You had me worried..."

She gave me a smile, "I'm sorry sis."

I sighed, it really didn't matter she was home.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own JL. I only own Amy (Pink Ray) and Raven (Phoenix) belongs to FirearmPrime.**

**

* * *

**

*Amy's POV*

I smiled at the sight of my sister and J'onn. They were made for each other. I glanced over at Flare. "Think I should tell her?"

Flare blinked. "Tell what?"

I tapped my head. "About the thing you did… up here?"

Understanding shone on Flare's face. "She's your sister. It's your decision."

Raven interrupted. "Tell me what?"

I turned to her. "I didn't know it was you at first. I felt something in my head and Flare got rid of the connection." I smiled sheepishly at Raven. "Sorry."

* * *

*Raven's POV*

Okay, that made me a little upset but there was nothing I could do about it. I sighed and rubbed my temples and said, "You know what...it's nothing to worry about now. You're home and that's all that matters. And maybe we can get a little off-time before anyone decides to attack again."

Amy smiled, "Yea, that would be nice."

I sat down on the bed, Flare and Amy were next to me. I laid back on the bed and said, "I don't know when you plan on going home Amy but we need to. Dad needs us, the League needs us and I'm not leaving until you come with me."

She nodded and said, "I don't know. Let's just see what happens about these battles."

I sat up, "At least let me call in Superman, Green Lantern, and Captain Atom."

She looked at me, "Why those three?" I sighed, "Superman...self explanatory. Green Lantern...not a bad choice. He could help us out alot with that ring. Captain Atom...He's living energy...how much better can you get!"

She laughed as I flung my arms in the air at the last few words. She shrugged, "I guess so...if you really want to bring them into this."

I rolled my eyes, "Don't do that."

She looked at me confused, "Do what?"

I looked at her, "That thing you did when we were kids. I would ask 'should I go get dad?'. You would always look at me and said, 'if you want to.' And you could have been bleeding to death."

She raised an eyebrow, "No I don't."

I chuckled slightly, "Yes you do."

She got ready to say something when Flash said, "Uh...Pink...yea you do."

I chuckled while she shrugged, "Okay, fine. I guess I do."

* * *

*Amy's POV*

I got up from the bed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go talk to my mother about this."

I waved to them as I left the room. I sighed, heading to the throne room. When I got there, I found that my mother was busy planning things with her council. I cleared my throat and she looked up. Her face was blank as she spoke. "Clear the room."

The council didn't argue and did as told. My mother got up from her throne and started to walk off. "Follow me. I have something to show you."

I looked at her in confusion, but followed anyway. She led me to a part of the palace I didn't remember. When I reached the end of the hall, I was standing in a circular room lined with silver objects. They were big enough to fit a person inside. I glanced around. "Mom… why are we-"

I didn't get to finish my question. My mother came up from behind and shoved me into one of the objects. I saw the controls and buttons and realized what it was. "Mom!"

She sadly looked at me through the glass panel on the escape pod's doorway. "I'm sorry dear. But it's for your own good."

I pounded against the door. "Mom! Let me out!"

She slowly turned away, pressing a red button. I let out a scream of surprise when I was jettisoned into space.

* * *

*Raven's POV*

Amy had left a few hours ago. I highly doubt that even in this big palace that she would get lost. I looked around the room before saying, "I'm going to find her."

They all nodded. I got up and walked through the part of the palace where I wouldn't get lost. I looked forward to find myself in front of the throne room. I assumed that the Queen was inside so I walked in, she was sitting on her throne looking at a piece of paper on her lap. I said, "Hi."

She looked up at me, she had a blank look on her face. I knew something was up it was just how to get it out of her was the problem. She said, "Hello Raven. How are you?"

I nodded, "Good, good. I didn't mean to barge in on you like this I was just looking for Amy."

I saw something change in her eyes when I mentioned Amy. She stood and said, "I don't know where she is."

I nodded, "Okay, well..." I started to turn when I read her mind quickly. I saw her pushing Amy into a pod and jettisoned her away. My eyes grew cold, "You ejected her from the planet."

She looked back at me, "I did it for her own good."

I folded my hands into a fist, which started glowing, "I'm sure that's what you told her before you did it."

She turned to me with a serious face, "You really want to fight me."

My eyes started glowing, "Yea, I do. I understand that you did what you did for her protection but that was ridicules. You should have sent us with you but it's to late now."

She glared at me, "You can't win."

I said, "I may not be able to win but I will fight with every breath in my body. You can't win any kind of war without Amy. She's more powerful than any of you, and you just threw her out and expect to keep her safe. Since we've been little we've been fighting and we've been hurt but we've sucked it up. So I think she could have taken on anything that came her way."

I knew at the moment, from the look on her face, that there was no way I was going to win this fight but I was going to go down fighting.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

I don't know where I was headed, I just knew I was mad. I couldn't believe my mother did that to me. Soran was as much my home as Earth and I wanted to protect it.

"But no! Mom didn't want me getting hurt, so she sent me away!" I growled in anger before the pod shook. I yelped when I was ejected from it and landed on hard ground. I sat up, blowing a strand of hair from my face.

"Hmm… Mom's getting smarter."

She'd sent me directly to Gotham. And she probably did it knowing that someone would find me. Most likely Dad.

"Amy?" a voice asked.

I turned, and despite my anger, I smiled at the masked boy. "Hey Tim. Long time no see."

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I spread my wings and flew at her. She dodged and tried to punch me in the stomach. I disappeared and reappeared behind her, I hit her in the back. She fell forward but caught herself jumped back up; she fired a white energy blast at me. I threw my right hand out to create a shield. The blast easily blasted through my shield. I hit the ground hard on my back; I did a back flip to land upright. I jumped at her with some unbelievable speed and punched her in the stomach. She grabbed my arm and threw me into the wall, I hit my head and my back gave a sickening crack, whether it was broken or not it would heal in a few hours. I couldn't get off the floor, I was in too much pain.

She came up beside my head and said, "I did what I did because she is my daughter and I love her."

I looked up at her out of the corner of my eyes before everything went black.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

I let out a grunt as I was tackled by the small boy. It was obvious Tim had missed me… a lot. With everything going on, I'd never had time to visit.

I pried him off, kneeling down at his level. "Good to see you too, mini-man." I ruffled his hair and he swatted my hand off.

"Amy!"

I rolled my eyes and laughed, standing up. "So… where's Dad?"

Tim looked up at me. "Not here. He's been trying to track you and Raven from the Watchtower."

I sighed. "Typical. By the way, is Babs around?"

Tim went to speak when he was interrupted. "Yes I am."

I turned and smiled at the costumed girl. "Barbara!"

We embraced and I pulled back to look at her. "How have you been?"

She smirked. "Oh, you know. Go to college, visit Dad, kick butt as Batgirl."

I laughed. Same old Barbara.

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I woke up in my room. J'onn, Flash, and Flare were not around. I sat up; my spine had been realigned by someone because it healed correctly. It was probably J'onn. I grabbed my cell phone from the drawer on the nightstand; I hit one, my speed dial for Dad.

He didn't pick up the phone the voicemail came on, "It's Bruce Wayne. Sorry I couldn't come to the phone, I was busy. If you leave your name, number, and a brief message I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Bye."

The beep came up next and I said, "Hey daddy. It's me Raven. You should already have my number so I'm just gonna leave a message. I'm on Soran and the queen sent Amy somewhere…Gotham to be exact. I'm stuck her with J'onn and Flash. I want you to find her so I know that she is okay. So…yea…just call me back when you get the chance. Okay, thanks, bye."

I hung up the phone and put it back in the drawer. I threw my legs back over the bed and sat up. I looked around the room; it made me mad that she was selfish enough to worry about her daughter more than anyone else. We're heroes because we sacrifice our lives for others; we do it all the time so why would she care about one person more than many.

I sighed and said to myself, "I need to go back to Gotham…to help the League and Amy."


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own JL. I only own Amy (Pink Ray) and Raven (Phoenix) belongs to FirearmPrime.

* * *

**

*Amy's POV*

I let out a fierce battle cry, ramming into the giant training robot. Dad had them built for Raven and I to practice on. My eyes glowed pink as I tore through it with a powered up fist.

Tim stared at me. "Bruce isn't gonna like that."

I took a deep breath, turning to him. "He can replace it later. Start up another one."

Barbara looked at me unsurely before doing as told. I got into a defensive position, watching as another training robot stepped forward. I smirked. "Two punches. That's all it'll take."

Tim rolled his eyes. "Yeah right."

I glanced at him before turning back to the robot. "Watch and learn little boy."

I jumped up and put all of my strength into the first punch. The armor cracked.

"Punch number two!"

I channeled all the anger I felt into the punch, my entire body glowing pink. I ripped through the robot and it exploded into a million pieces. Tim and Barbara stared at me in shock as I floated down to the ground.

"Whoa…"

A shadow fell over me and I glanced back. I could feel my eyes widen as a nervous smile came to my lips. "Hey, Dad…"

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I was walking down the hallway in my new clothes. I was wearing a pair of black leather motorcycle boots, a pair of dark blue straight leg jeans and a black tank top with black elbow-length fingerless gloves. I walked to the Javelin and got in. Right away I saw Flash, Flare, and J'onn playing a game of cards. I got into the driver's seat and said, "Alright we're going back to Gotham. You coming with us Flare?"

She nodded, "What about Amy?"

I looked back at them, "The Queen ejected her from the planet. That's why we're going to Gotham...to find her."

They all nodded. When the Javelin was finally ready to fly I opened the main door and we flew out into space. A few minutes later Flash asked, "Hey, I know you teleport. So...why didn't we just teleport there."

I looked back at them again, "I'm 19 years old. I'm still getting my bearings on the whole powers thing."

He nodded, "That makes perfect sense."

I chuckled slightly while shaking my head.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

I sighed, watching the setting sun. I stood on the cliff side at the back of the mansion. Dad wasn't happy about me leaving the planet, so I was letting him calm down before I headed back in. A gentle breeze went past, my hair going into my face. I pushed it back and continued to gaze out at the sunset.

"I heard you were back home."

Eyes wide, I turned to look at the speaker. It was Dick. I smiled, dashing over to him. He caught me and spun in a circle as we hugged.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I kept forgetting to tell you. When I was with the Titans, it was just a visit."

I looked at him in shock. "You're not one of them anymore?"

Dick shook his head. "I'm on my own now. I protect Bludhaven."

I smiled and hugged him once more. "Well, at least I'll be able to see you more often now, mullet man."

Dick frowned. "Don't make fun of my hair."

I laughed, and for the first time in a long time, it was a genuine full out laugh. "Poor baby!"

I reached up and ruffled his hair. Dick groaned and pulled my hand away. I continued to laugh, my anger from earlier starting to dissipate.

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I don't remember what happened, first I got out of the driver's seat and let J'onn take over and then I walked over to Flash and Flare to play Goldfish and the next thing I remembered was black. I looked around, I was still on the Javelin but everything was in a galaxy I knew.

We were close to Earth, I heard J'onn ask Flash, "Where are we going?"

I sat up, "To Wayne Manor. I need to see if dad's there."

They both turned to me and nodded. I put my head in my hands thinking, _'Dad never called me back so did he find her or didn't he? I hate chasing her around. It was better when we were kids where I could flick her in the forehead and she would just sit and cry...at least it was easier to keep track of her.'

* * *

_

*Amy's POV*

"So where have you been all this time?"

I performed a back flip on the balance beam, landing perfectly before turning to Dick. "On Soran. I was helping Mom with the war until she ejected me from the planet."

Dick frowned and stepped closer as I did a handstand. "Why'd she do that?"

I put an arm out to the side, balancing on one hand. "To protect me. I was mad at her earlier, but now…" I sighed, pushing off the beam and flipping so that my feet were under me as I landed. "She was just a mother worrying about her child. I guess I understand that. Besides… I took my anger out on the training robots." I told him.

"Yeah. Tim and Babs told me about that. They say you took one out with two blows. That's impressive."

I chuckled. "Well, I do have superpowers. It makes sense."

Dick raised a brow, an amused look on his face. "And you got a big ego to match."

I punched him in the arm, laughing.

* * *

*Raven's POV*

About 5 minutes later we were in the batcave. When I walked out of the Javelin and saw Alfred dusting. I chuckled as I walked past him towards the stairs. He turned to me and said, "Miss Raven. Miss Amy has been home for a while now."

I stopped and turned to him, "Really?"

He nodded and I smiled, "Thanks Alfred."

I walked up the stairs with Flash, J'onn, and Flare behind me. When I got into the living room I could see Tim and Barbara watching TV. I walked up behind them, leaned over the back of the couch, and said, "Hey Pipsqueaks!"

They both jumped up. Tim smiled big and tackled me in a hug. We both fell to the floor laughing. I could hear J'onn, Flash, Flare, and Barbara were laughing too.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

Dick and I had just left the training room when we heard laughter. I raised a brow, glancing in the direction of the living room. Dick noticed the look on my face. "Maybe they're watching something funny."

I turned to him. "No. It sounds like there are more people in there. I guess we have company."

Dick looked in the direction of the living room. "Yeah, but who?"

I started to head for the living room. "Guess we'll find out."

Dick said nothing, falling in step next to me.

* * *

*Raven's POV*

When I was finally able to get Tim off of me I asked, "How have you guys been?"

They both smiled, "Good, how have you been?"

I shrugged, "Good except for the broken back, almost broken wing...you know…the usual when you are with the Justice League."

They nodded. I heard a voice behind me say, "Raven?"

I turned to see Dick. I smiled, "Wazzup Nightwing?"

He smiled, "Nothing. I thought you were in Soran."

I snorted, "I was…when Amy's mother ejected her from the planet we fought."

He nodded, "Well…that wasn't smart…"

I smiled and rubbed my back, "Tell that to my spine."

* * *

*Amy's POV*

I leaned against the doorway, watching the others interact. A smile pulled at my lips. It was so nice to see the whole Bat family together like this… along with a few friends, of course. It was missing something though… more specifically, someone. I silently left the room and headed down the hallway. I stopped when I came to a door. I pushed it open a crack, peeking in.

Dad stood at the window in his study, which covered the whole wall. He was gazing out at the sunset. I walked in, closing the door behind me and headed over to him. We stood in silence, both of us watching the sunset. It was in this silence that I finally spoke.

"I'm sorry, Dad."

He said nothing and I bowed my head. An arm wrapped around me, drawing me to him. I looked up at him in surprise before smiling, wrapping my arms around his waist and laying my head on his chest.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I don't own JL. I only own Amy (Pink Ray) and Raven (Phoenix) belongs to FirearmPrime.**

**

* * *

**

*Raven's POV*

I looked back to see Flash, Flare, and J'onn still standing there. I said, "You guys remember Flash and J'onn from the League. This is Flare, a friend of Amy's from Soran."

They all said hi and waved. Nightwing said, "Yea, I remember meeting Flash once before."

He nodded, "Me too."

I smiled, "Great, something of a reunion but where is Amy?"

Nightwing turned around with a smile on his face but when he looked at the empty doorway it faded. "Well...she was right there."

Flash shrugged and said, "If we wait long enough she'll come back."

I rolled my eyes.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

I was glad Dad and I had made up. We were still watching the sunset, stars beginning to dot the horizon. Suddenly, a dark voice chuckled in my head. I jerked away from Dad, my body locking up.

"Now Amelia… you should know better than to let your guard down."

I was staring straight ahead and could feel my eyes widen when I recognized the voice.

"Amy?" I heard Dad ask in concern. I couldn't speak, and I couldn't move. My body was going into a trance. My eyes began to close as I let the trance-like state take over. I felt myself falling, but I did not hit ground. I was floating a few inches above it. Before I was fully out, I heard Dad cry out, "Amy!"

* * *

*Raven's POV*

"Amy!" I heard my dad yell from his study. My eyes glowed red as I said, "Everyone stay here!"

I spread my wings and flew down the hallway until I was infront of the door to the study. I pushed it open to see Amy in my dad's arms. I flew over to them, my eyes glow beginning to fade. I kneeled next to him, "What happened?"

He looked surprised, "Raven? When did you get here?"

I looked up at him, "A while ago but that doesn't matter, what happened to Amy?"

He said, "I don't know..."

I sat up straight and said, "This girl has more problems than I do."

* * *

*Amy's POV*

"Rise, Princess Amelia. I need to speak with you."

I slowly opened my eyes and was met with bright blue sky. I quickly sat up and found that I was resting in a field of flowers. A breeze went by, ruffling my hair and the dress I wore.

"Wha?"

I glanced down to find myself in my princess attire.

"Princess."

I stood, turning to where the voice came from. A woman stood before me. She had long, flowing blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She wore a white dress, similar to something my mother would wear. My eyes widened when I recognized her.

"Goddess Lyra..."

She smiled kindly. "Yes."

I continued to stare at the woman. "May I ask what I'm doing here?"

Her smile faded and she turned to look out at the field of flowers. "A great battle is going to happen soon and you are going to be part of it. I must warn you though… two beings will die. One as a sacrifice to save another, and the other… will die protecting the planet and its people."

I raised a brow. "Do you mean Soran?"

She chuckled weakly. "I'm afraid not."

My eyes widened when I realized what she meant. "Earth…"

Lyra nodded. I took a step closer to the woman. "Who is going to die?"

Lyra looked at me sadly. "I cannot tell you. You must find out for yourself when the time comes."

I reached out when Lyra started to fade. "Wait! Don't leave! I still have things to ask you!"

The Soranian goddess gave me one last parting look. "All will be answered in time. And remember this Amelia… you cannot tell anyone what I have told you, lest you wish to alter the future. Then things might change for the worse."

When she faded away, I felt something tugging at my soul. I jerked, realizing that my body was breaking out of the trance.

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I paced around the living room waiting for Amy to wake up. When I saw her body jerk I knew she was fine. I turned to the hallway and said, "Dad, she's waking up."

He came in and stood next to the bed. She opened her eyes and said, "Hey."

Dad smiled at her but I kept my place next to the door frame. I scanned her mind quickly to see the whole dream she had just had, I didn't say anything about it though. She looked at me with wide eyes, "Raven! When did you get here?"

I smiled slightly, "After I fought your mother."

Her eyes got even wider if that was possible, "You fought her? What happened?"

I smiled and said, "I got my butt handed to me pretty good. She broke my spine by throwing me into the wall."

Amy rolled her eyes, "As hot-headed as ever, huh?"

I smiled as I looked at her and dad, "You know it!"

She chuckled slightly. I asked, "So, are you planning on staying here or going back to Soran because I'm pretty sure I'm not allowed back on that planet ever again."

She smiled and said, "Yea, I guess we can stay for a while."

I smiled, "Finally!"

* * *

*Amy's POV*

"_Amelia."_

I blinked when I recognized the voice. It was Goddess Lyra. 

_"Your sister read your mind. She knows of our meeting. I have to erase the memory of what she saw. Her knowing this information could alter the future." _

I glanced at Raven before responding. 'Do it. And while you're at it… put up a mental block, just in case.'

Lyra's face appeared in my mind, and she nodded. _"As you wish, Princess."_

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I thought about what Amy had said pretty hard but before I could ask I felt something in my head. I knew someone was in my head and I hated it, I don't like feeling vulnerable which I feel when someone like J'onn gets in my head. I put my head in my hands whispered, "Get out of my head."

I felt a hand placed on my back but I really didn't care, I so focused on trying to get this person out of my head. Finally the presence was gone and I was left weak from trying to fight it. I fell to my side and blacked out.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

"Raven!" My eyes were wide as I glanced at my sister. Lyra's face appeared in my mind.

'What happened!' I thought to her. 

_"Your sister resisted the memory wipe. But now that's she's blacked out, I can make sure she doesn't remember what she saw in your mind. Do you still wish for me to proceed?" _

I glanced back over at Raven, gritting my teeth. I didn't want to do it… but I had to. Raven knowing could alter the future, and I didn't want that to happen. Lyra nodded in understanding. _"I shall continue then. I will finish as quickly as possible."_

I silently nodded before turning my gaze back to Raven. 'I'm sorry…'

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I woke up in my room. I didn't remember how I got there or why I blacked out. I sat up and saw J'onn sleeping in a chair next to my bed. I thought about it really hard but nothing came to mind of what had happened. I stood up and walked out the door. I walked to the small cliff overlooking the ocean. I wrapped my arms around my body and just looked on for a minute. I moved my hand up to the League communicator, "You there?"

It took a second but Mr. Terrific's voice came up, "Yea, I'm here. What's up Raven?"

I said, "I want to come up."

He said, "Alright. What about Pink?"

I shrugged, "I don't know."

The next thing I know I was beamed up to the Watch Tower. I looked around to see everyone. As I walked down the hallway I ran into Shayera. She smiled, "Hey."

I smiled, "Hey."

She asked, "So what happened on Soran?"

I said, "I think you might have to come in my room for a long story like that."

She smiled and followed me, "Sure."

* * *

*Amy's POV*

I stood next to my window, watching as Raven was beamed up to the Watchtower. I sighed sadly. "I'm sorry I had your memory wiped sis, but you knowing that information could've altered the future."

I closed my eyes, letting my powers drift out to space. I felt my mother's presence on Soran. Something was off though. She was alarmed. Dark energy was now near hers. My eyes snapped open as I recognized it.

"Eri and… Brokk…"

They had gotten to Soran, but for what? Goddess Lyra had told me they'd attack Earth. I closed my eyes again, reaching back out to Soran. My mother's powers were dwindling, meaning that she'd used up too much energy. Brokk was still on Soran, but Eri had disappeared.

'Where are you evil twin sis?'

I let my powers drift back out into space and stiffened when I felt Eri's presence. My eyes snapped open in shock and anger. "She's headed for Earth… and fast."

* * *

*Raven's POV*

"And that's my story and I'm sticking to it." I said with my arms crossed. Shayera laughed at me slightly before saying, "Apparently."

I nodded. Green Lantern walked into the room and saw me and Shayera. He smiled at me and asked, "How long have you been here?"

I shrugged, "Half an hour…tops."

He nodded, "Where's Flash and J'onn?"

I blinked and said, "Oh…I left them at Wayne Manor."

He shook his head and rolled his eyes. I saw Captain Atom peek his head in my room, "Hey Phoenix, Superman is in the control room looking for you."

I nodded, "Thanks Atom."

I stood up and turned to GL and Shayera, "Ma'am, sir. Please excuse me while I take care of this business."

They both laughed at me and nodded. I walked out and headed for the control room.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

After changing to Pink Ray, I had taken to the skies and was now in Metropolis. Eri's presence was growing stronger and I could tell she was going to land here. So I waited atop the Daily Planet. It was a nice day out, but it wouldn't last.

'When Eri lands I'm going to confront her about this. If she doesn't back off I'm gonna have to use force.'

I glanced up towards the sky. "They're probably being alerted now on the Watchtower."

It was only a matter of time before some of the other Leaguers were sent down to Earth.

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I walked into the control room to see a slightly worried Superman. I tilted my head slightly, "What's up Supes?"

He looked at me, "We're getting a weird signal coming from space. It's like a person. We traced the landing site to Metropolis."

I nodded. He looked at the screens once again, "I'm sending you and…"

I shook my head before cutting him off, "No one else, I'm going down there with Amy and I'm doing this on my own."

He looked at me before nodding, "If you say so."

I walked back to my room, it was now empty. I walked to my closet and pulled out my costume. It was a pair of tight black leather pants with a black tube top. I also wore mid-thigh length boots and mid-bicep length gloves. I pulled my hair back into a low ponytail before going back into the control room to get beamed down to Earth.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

My eyes slowly opened when Eri's presence drew closer. 'It's time…'

A purple light entered the atmosphere, coming in fast. Behind it a few miles away, I felt something else. My eyes narrowed. 'She must have troops waiting in ships.'

The purple light crashed into the ground, shaking the Earth. Down below, people screamed in terror. I flew down, landing in front of the crater in the ground. A figure slowly rose up out of the smoke.

"Hello, sister dear."


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I don't own JL. I only own Amy (Pink Ray) and Raven (Phoenix) belongs to FirearmPrime.

* * *

**

*Raven's POV*

When I landed people were running and screaming. I looked around and saw Amy talking to a girl who looked similar to her. I stood back; I didn't know what I was dealing with so I was going to see. I heard a gun cock behind my head, I turned my head just enough to see behind me, "Turn around slowly and we might not kill you."

I threw a kick backwards faster than you could blink and he was sprawled out on the ground. Some other troops were looking at me. I glared at them and turned back to Amy.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

I narrowed my eyes at my twin. "What are you doing here, Eri?"

She chuckled, her eyes sparkling with amusement. "Now sister dear, that's no way to treat family."

I growled, clenching my fists. "What are you doing here!"

Eri chuckled again. "I'm here to warn you."

I raised a brow in suspicion. "About what?"

She paused before continuing. "An invasion on Earth. Father may take his time, but he will be here soon."

I eyed my twin suspiciously. "Why are you telling me this?"

Eri looked me straight in the eyes. "Because I want to help you stop him."

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I listened quietly, something wasn't right. I knew she couldn't be telling the truth with all the dark energy around her but she was so calm and confident. I ran my fingers through my hair and turned around, all the troops were gone. I shook my head and turned back, Amy seemed to be thinking about it. I started wondering if Amy was going to believe her or choose not to. I didn't…

* * *

*Amy's POV*

I stood there, thinking over what Eri had said. 'Eri's been bad ever since I met her… but maybe she does want to change…'

I absolutely despised my twin sister and always fought with her in the past when she threatened Earth and my friends. 'But she really does seem like she wants to help. She could've brought those troops to ward off Brokk and his army.' I broke out of my thoughts, knowing what my decision was.

"I believe you."

Eri grinned. "Wonderful! With your help, we can set up a base here and prepare ourselves against father."

* * *

*Raven's POV*

If my jaw could have hit the ground it would have. She believed her! I went to say something but changed my mind. I'm going to let Amy do her thing and if she needed me but I couldn't always be there to give her my opinion, even though it was in my nature. I closed my eyes and went into my own little world. I was back at the Wayne Manor when I was little and my mom was still alive. I looked around and I heard a soft voice, "Raven?"

I turned and my mother's spirit was standing there. I smiled, "Hi momma."

She smiled and sat down on the couch, "What's wrong Darling?"

I sat next to her, "It's Amy. She believes her evil twin sister. I know I should probably tell her what I think but I always do that and I don't want Amy mad at me."

She placed her hand on top of mine and said, "Be there for her honey, just like I was for your father when he would realize his mistakes."

I chuckled slightly and said, "I guess you're right."

She smiled, "I always am."

I smiled and hugged her, "Thanks mom."

She hugged me back, "No problem Hun."

I entered the real world again and I opened my eyes. Amy and her sister were still standing there. I touched my communicator and it beamed me back up to the watch tower.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

I stood atop one of the many buildings in Metropolis, gazing down at Eri's troops below. It had been a few weeks since they'd arrived on Earth, and still no sign of Brokk. The troops had just finished constructing the base and we were ready for when Brokk attacked. I sighed, gazing up at the sky sadly. Ever since I'd made my decision to trust Eri, Raven had made a habit of avoiding me.

'She's probably still mad that I decided to trust my evil twin sister.'

I was hurt by this, but I was doing what was needed to protect Earth. I turned my gaze back to the base below. "If she doesn't understand, then I don't need her help."

* * *

*Raven's POV*

For weeks I avoided Amy. I didn't mean to but I just wanted to see how Amy would handle this by herself if something were to go wrong and I didn't help her. The League, and I mean everyone, believed her. I started to change my attitude in the last few weeks though, Eri was proving me wrong, she was actually acting like she cared about Amy and the earth. Although, I had this nagging feeling in the back of my head that something would be going wrong soon.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

I sighed for what seemed to be the hundredth time today when some of Eri's soldiers saluted me as I walked by them. I was in the base, headed to the control room. There hadn't been word about Brokk yet, but I checked every day ever since Eri arrived. When I got there I was about to walk in when I heard Eri speak. "How close is he?"

A solider looked up from a monitor. "A few more hours and he'll be landing."

Eri smirked. "Excellent. Thanks to my naïve little sister we'll be able to take over Earth in no time."

My mind went blank for several seconds and all I felt was rage. Power built up inside me and I blasted down the door, stomping in. "I should've known better than to trust you! You're going to help Brokk take over Earth!"

Eri grinned evilly. "That's right, sister dear. Now step out of the way! We have a planet to invade."

I planted my feet firmly on the ground, my power still building up and burning inside me. "No! I won't let you!"

Pink energy burst out of my body, rocketing sky high and all throughout the base. Eri screeched, putting up a shield to protect herself. The base began to fall and my powers burst upward in a pillar of light. I was sure by now that the League was being alerted to the massive amount of power I'd released.

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I was sitting in my room reading when I felt a large amount of power. Seconds after, the alarm went off. I immediately went to the control room and beamed back down to Earth. By this time Superman, Dad, Flash, and J'onn were all in Metropolis. I looked towards the base Eri built. I turned back to everyone, "Let me handle this."

I started walking, calmly at first. But when some troops told me I couldn't go in my fists started glowing red, soon my eyes, followed by my wings turning a fiery red color. By that time you knew you were in deep trouble. With a simple blast of energy I knocked out all the troops and even damaged the front door. I flew in at top speed, _'Now all I need to do is find Amy…I hope she's alright.'_

* * *

*Amy's POV*

As the control room began to crumble, Eri growled at me. "You're going down!"

Purple energy bolts were thrown at me in anger. Having fought with Eri numerous times before, I managed to dodge them. My eyes glowed pink as I glared at her. "No, you are!"

I charged at my sister, throwing a super-powered punch. She was sent hurtling into the wall behind her and it came down. Eri quickly recovered, purple energy building up around her. "You're not going to win this time, sister dear! I'll make sure of it!"

We went at each other with a battle cry, our energies clashing and causing a massive explosion that destroyed the entire base in one blow.

'I sure hope no one from the League came in here…'

* * *

*Raven's POV*

Everything was black. I slowly came to, I was covered in rubble. I brought my hands up to move it when I realized that my hands were still glowing. I quickly pushed it off to see J'onn close by, I could see that he wanted to come and talk to me but my wings were still red, meaning that was not smart. I close my eyes and looked around for Amy, I quickly found her, Eri was close by. I growled slightly before flying off to find them. It was as I was taking off that I realized I had a huge gash running down my back. I just ignored it as I continued flying.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

As Eri and I faced each other in the sky, I felt Raven's presence getting closer. I glanced back to see that her hands, eyes and wings were glowing red. That was never good. I also managed to notice a gash running down her back.

'She can't fight in that condition, and besides… this is my fight.' I thought. I closed my eyes, calling on my power. It rippled out of my body in all directions. A shield was forming around the area where Eri and I would fight. Anyone who was in that area was pushed back by the shield… and that included Raven.

Nobody could get in… and Eri and I couldn't get out.

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I guess I didn't notice the shield Amy made until it was too late. I ran nose first into it, I fell back holding my nose, "Son of a…"

I felt arms wrap around my waist and a chest pressed into my back, causing me to hiss in pain. I heard J'onn's voice, "Sorry love. I didn't see it."

I placed my hands over his, my wings and eyes losing their red glow. I had my eyes on Amy, "J'onn…why does she always do that?"

He looked down at me, "What?"

I looked at him, "Try to do things that she knows she might not be able to do. She's going to need help defeating her sister and yet she pushes me away."

J'onn chuckled slightly, "Kinda like you before we started dating."

I nodded, "I guess."

He said, "We'll stay here and see if she needs our help."

I nodded, _'Come on Amy, let me help you.'_

* * *

*Amy's POV*

Eri smirked, glancing at the shield I'd made. "Don't want to be interrupted? That's fine with me. I get you all to myself then."

I continued to hover in the air, my eyes narrowed. "Let's dance."

Before I could even blink, Eri had appeared in front of me and punched me in the gut. Due to her strength, I was sent back into a building. I pushed myself up with the help of a work desk, papers flying all around. Eri flew up to the opening. "What's the matter? Finished already?"

I sped at my twin, slamming her into a building opposite the one I'd crashed into. The force at which we'd hit caused all the windows to shatter and glass rained down upon us. Eri grabbed me by my shoulders, reversing our positions and slamming me into the building side. I raised my legs up, kicking her away with all my strength. Eri crashed into the building I'd previously occupied. I darted in only to be blasted back by purple energy.

I grunted as I landed heavily on the roof of a car, destroying it. My eyes widened as I flipped off of it, barely managing to avoid Eri landing feet first on me. The car exploded as Eri jumped off, a dent now visible in the ground. I charged at her, delivering a round-house kick and several punches. Eri blocked all of my attacks, twirling around and grabbing a nearby truck. It slammed into my side, throwing me into the barrier I'd created. I slid down to the ground, falling to my hands and knees.

Eri walked up to me, now holding two trucks. "Looks like I win."

She slammed both of them into me and quickly began to crush them together so that I was trapped inside the ball of metal. I faintly heard someone cry out my name, but I ignored it. Power coursed through my veins, giving me strength. I heard Eri cry out in surprise as I blasted out of my metal prison. I smirked at her as she got up from her spot on the ground.

"This fight's not over yet."

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I could now see that Amy had everything under control but I still felt like I should be there helping her. By this time J'onn and I had landed on the ground next to the others. I turned to Superman, "Can I borrow your powers for a few minutes?"

He blinked confused and said, "Sure..."

I put two fingers on his forehead for just a second and managed to get enough of his power to do what I had in mind. I then turned to J'onn, I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a really passionate kiss, "Don't try to stop me. Just stay safe."

He put his hands on my hips and whispered against my lips, "Fine, just promise me you're going to come home to me."

I smiled, "I promise."

I pulled away from him and started walking over to the shield Amy had made, Superman's powers running through my veins.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

Eri glanced behind me. "Looks like your adopted sister wants to help."

I followed her gaze to find Raven heading over to the shield. I turned back to Eri. "She won't get through. Nobody can. Not even Superman."

To reinforce my point, the shield glowed brighter and hardened even more. I could hear Raven begin to pound away at it, but it was no use. Ignoring her, I flew at my sister and grabbed her around the waist. I flew us both into a building, the force of the crash forcing me to let go. Eri got up with a growl, blasting me. I skidded out into the street, quickly getting up and dodging the energy bolts thrown my way. I threw pink energy bolts at Eri as we began to rise back into the sky.

This continued for a while, both of us throwing energy bolts at each other. One managed to hit Eri in the hand as she was about to throw her own energy bolt. She cried out in pain, glaring at me as her eyes began to glow. Energy formed around her body.

"You're going to pay for that." She hissed.

Energy began to form around my body as well. "Bring it on."

We flew at each other with a battle cry, our energies colliding and causing an explosion in mid-air. We both were thrown back, but recovered quickly and went at it again.

* * *

*Raven's POV*

All of Superman's powers that I borrowed were officially gone. I didn't even make a crack in the shield. I sighed, how was I going to get through. I could only think of one other thing and I didn't know if it would work or not. I close my eyes and focused on my body, I felt the coldness of metal being placed all over it. I opened my eyes so see my entire body was covered in metal, like Colossus. My eyes glowed again as I pounded on the barrier, somehow, I managed to get a crack in it, I just kept hitting it until there was a hole about the size of my hand. I had my skin go back to normal and I turned into a small bird and flew into the hole before it closed up. Apparently Amy and Eri hadn't noticed that the shield had been broken through, and I was planning on keeping it that way until I was sure I was needed.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

I managed to catch myself in mid-air as another explosion occurred from our powers colliding. Eri and I were both panting, exhausted from using so much power. Eri glanced behind me, her eyes showing confusion. "A bird that's radiating energy? Where did that come from?"

I swiftly turned and glared at the bird. Once I'd focused on what Eri'd said, I felt the energy coming from the bird and recognized it. I held up a hand, my body beginning to turn pink and changing to my energy form.

"STAY BEHIND THE SHIELD!"

A wall formed and forced the bird back, which turned back into Raven. The shield opened up enough to let her out before it closed up again, hardening even more than it had before. I wasn't going to allow anyone in. This was my battle.

I turned back to Eri, who actually seemed to be afraid of me. Energy continued to course through my veins as my body glowed brighter. "This ends now!"

I moved faster than I ever had before, slamming into Eri with all my might. She screamed in pain as she was hit and crashed heavily into the ground below. Smoke rose up out of the crater as I slowly descended, reverting back to normal. I landed near the edge of the crater, gazing down at my unconscious twin sister.

"I win."

* * *

*Raven's POV*

"I win." I heard Amy say, that meant that the shield was dropping. I walked over to Amy calmly, I nudged her, "That hurt you know."

She gave me a small smile, "Sorry sis."

I looked at Flash who was practically jumping out of his skin, waiting to have Amy in his arms again. I tapped her shoulder and pointed to him, "Look."

She turned and smiled as she started walking over to him. I turned my back to the unconscious Eri for just a second before I turned back around. Our fists connected and I could feel my right wrist shatter. I gritted my teeth and pushed her back with all the power I had. I jumped and kicked her in the ribs, she fell and grabbed my leg before it touch the ground. She punched my shin with her fist covered in energy, shattering it. This time I couldn't hold it back and let out a scream of pain.

She smirked, "So Raven, I hear you're so tough...what happened?"

I looked down at her with my eyes glowing red, I punched her on the cheek and she reeled back and punched me in the stomach. I coughed up some blood, I quickly recovered, and I took my left leg and kicked her on the other side of her ribs. She laid still on the ground, "What happened to you Eri?"

I leaned over her slightly as she punched me multiple times, one broke my collarbone, another gave me hairline fractured and some broken ribs and she also broke my jaw. I tried to stand on my right leg and ended up crumbling to the ground. Eri took one good blow to my ribs and punctured my lung. All of the pain finally caused me to black out.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

I quickly turned when I heard Raven scream and watched in horror as Eri beat her up. When Raven fell, I slammed into Eri, not noticing that I'd changed to my energy form. Eri went sailing into a nearby building and I turned to Raven. Using my powers, I lifted her up and moved her into J'onn's arms.

"Get her help NOW!"

Not waiting for a response, I slammed into Eri again when she had risen. I picked her up by her neck and she struggled to get out of my grip. "This fight is over. You lose."

I turned, already knowing she was here. I smiled at the red-haired gypsy as I changed back to normal. Flare came up to Eri, putting cuffs on her. They neutralized her powers so she wasn't much of a threat. I let go of Eri and Flare roughly grabbed her by the arms. I looked at the gypsy. "Take her back to Soran and throw her in jail. Can I count on you to do that for me?"

Flare smiled cheekily. "But of course, your highness."

I smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Flare."

Eri glared at me as Flare dragged her away. "This isn't the end, sister dear. Father is still coming. He will defeat you!"

I said nothing, knowing she spoke the truth. When Brokk arrives, I'll have to fight him… and I just might die in the process.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I don't own JL. I only own Amy (Pink Ray) and Raven (Phoenix) belongs to FirearmPrime.

* * *

**

*Raven's POV*

I was somewhat conscious, I could hear voices but I couldn't open my eyes. I heard Dad ask, "J'onn, what happened?"

J'onn, in a stressed voice, answered, "Well, Eri broke her right wrist, her right shin, her collarbone, her jaw, and her ribs have hairline fractured all over with some broken. The worst injury is that a lung was punctured by one of those ribs."

Dad asked, "She'll be alright...right?"

J'onn was silent for a minute, "Well, she can accelerate her healing at will but being out cold doesn't help. I re-aligned her shin and collarbone and wired her jaw shut, she needs surgery for the ribs and wrist, then the lung can be properly fixed. Until then she is on a breathing machine that should help."

My dad was silent before saying, "Thanks J'onn."

I heard footsteps walk out before a hand was placed on my forehead. The person kissed it and said, "You are one stupid, stubborn, and hotheaded girl...just like your mother..."

I knew it was dad after that. I then slipped back into total unconsciousness.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

Eri was going to be in Soranian jail soon and her troops had retreated. Some of the League members were sent down to Metropolis to help with clean-up. I stood atop the Daily Planet, gazing up at the sky. Footsteps approached me and I didn't need to turn to see who it was. "You rarely ever leave your tree."

Mother Nature came to stand next to me, decked out in the superhero outfit I'd made her. "I heard about what had happened and came to see how you were doing." She replied.

"I'm fine… but Raven's not. Eri beat her up pretty good." I silently turned to the woman next to me. "Can you do me a favor?"

Curious, Mother Nature turned to me. "What is it?" she asked.

"My father, Brokk, is going to be landing here soon… _very_ soon. I need you to watch over Raven for me. She's already hurt enough as it is and I don't need her jumping into another fight. I need you to restrain her at all costs. Keep her from joining in this fight."

Mother Nature nodded in understanding. "But… there's a chance you might die, am I correct?"

I sadly turned away from her. "Yes… but I've seen this coming for a long time now." I reached up, pulling my communicator out of my ear. "Take this. Raven's probably on the Watchtower being treated. Just ask to be transported and tell them I sent you. When you're up there, watch over my sister. Keep her from doing something stupid."

Mother Nature took the offered communicator, putting it in her ear. "You can count on me."

I smiled sadly, reaching over and hugging her. She returned it and I felt her tears fall down my neck. She pulled back and looked at me. "I'll never forget you." She choked out.

Tears began to fall from my eyes as I responded. "Same here. It was nice knowing ya."

With those final parting words, I watched as Mother Nature stepped back and was soon beamed up to the Watchtower.

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I woke up, I didn't know how long I had been asleep. I looked at my wrist, it was in a cast, as was my leg. My ribs were wrapped in bandages with collarbone. I went to open my mouth when I felt something keeping it shut. I then remembered that Eri busted my jaw so it was wired shut. I looked to my left to see J'onn looking at my vitals. I moved my left hand on try and get his attention. He turned to me surprised, "Hey love, I thought you'd be out for a while."

I shook my head and pointed to my mouth. He smiled sadly, "Your jaw had to be wired shut."

I nodded. He asked, "If you heal yourself, how long will it take?"

I held up 2 then 3 fingers. He asked, "2 or 3 minutes?"

I shook my head, he kept guessing, "2 or 3 hours?"

I nodded. He smiled and kissed me lightly on my forehead, "Just get some rest sweetheart. You did good today and you're going to need all the strength you can get."

I nodded and closed my eyes.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

2 or 3 hours… that's probably how long I had until Brokk arrived. I was meditating, conserving my strength. I was going to need all the power I had to take him on. If it was even a challenge for my mother to fight him, then I knew it'd be more of a challenge for me. The fight with Eri had drained me greatly and my powers were slowly replenishing themselves.

I opened my eyes, looking down below. Clean-up had been progressing well. My thoughts drifted to Raven. 'I wonder if she's woken up. I can't imagine how much pain she's in…'

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I had woken up again. Once again, J'onn was in there but this time Dad was in there too. I opened my mouth but this time it was wired. I whispered a hoarse hey. They both turned to me and smiled, J'onn said "Hey, all of your injuries have healed."

I nodded and tried to sit up. Dad rushed over and helped me sit up slowly. I asked, "What's going on?"

Dad said, "Amy's sister is in jail and Brokk is coming to Earth soon."

I nodded, "How much energy can I exert, hun?"

J'onn said, "Well, all your injuries healed about 30 minutes ago, so about 35% of all your energy."

Dad looked into my green eyes, "That means you stay in bed until you are at 100%."

I nodded and said, "Yea..."

I hit a pressure point on his neck, knocking him out. J'onn looked at me surprised. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I kissed him and said, "So J'onn...I just wanted you to know..." A few tears ran down my face, "I love you...so much."

He looked shocked and then I hit the same pressure point I hit on Dad. I gently set him on the ground, lightly kissing his lips before getting up and walking out the door. _'Amy doesn't want me there...well, guess what sis? I'm gonna be there anyway. I lost my mom but I'm not losing my sister, not without a fight.'_

* * *

*Amy's POV*

He was near. I could feel it. Dark ominous clouds hung overhead, blocking out the sun. That was never a good sign.

I had finished my meditating and was back to full power. My gaze was riveted to the skies, waiting for some sign that Brokk was here. I found myself thinking about Raven again. 'I hope Mother Nature has found her and has her restrained. She can't be a part of this fight. I'm not going to let anyone die.'

I started when I felt a presence close by. I flew down to the streets below and a white light appeared before me. I shielded my eyes and they widened when I saw the figure. "Mom?"

She smiled tiredly at me. "Hello Amelia." She greeted.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm here to help you."

I took a step forward, a brow raised. "With what?"

She looked down at the ground before answering. "Defeating your father."

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I opened the door and walked around the corner, Mother Nature was standing there. I smiled, "Hey, what's up?"

She said, "I can't let you get to Amy."

I blinked in confusion, "Why?"

She got serious, "I just can't."

I said, "Well, I'm going anyway."

I went to walk by her when she grabbed my arm and threw me into the wall. I glared at her with my eyes red. I was ready to fight.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

I walked up to my mother, resting a hand on her shoulder. "You're weak."

She managed a smile. "Brokk tried getting rid of me before he came here. I used up quite a bit of power against him."

I gave her a worried look. "Mom, you don't have to help me. I can do this myself. Besides, if something happens to you Soran won't have a queen."

She went to speak, but paused and glanced up at the darkened sky. "He's here..."

I gasped when black energy fell down from above and a shape began to form. A man with long black hair, mustache and beard was standing before us. Like his hair, his clothing was dark, but his eyes were the same blue as mine... only... they looked evil.

He grinned evilly. "Hello Alina, my darling wife... and Amelia, my precious daughter."

My mother growled. "Brokk..."

I stepped in front of my mother, anger in my eyes. "I'm not your daughter. I never have been and I never will be! I have a father and he's not you!"

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I took in a deep breath, I would have to fight smarter, not harder. I teleported behind her and hit a few pressure points. She looked like she was becoming drowsy. I hit one finally one behind her ears and she was out. I whispered, "Sorry."

My power had went from 35% to 55% and then down to 45%, not enough to really do anything in a fight but I could sense Brokk was here and, even if Amy didn't want me there, I would be there. To support her if that was all she needed. I ran into the control room and beamed myself down to Earth. I opened my eyes I realized that I beamed down in the right spot...a little too close to the fight, close enough both Brokk and Amy (and her mother) could see me.

Brokk gave me an evil grin, "So this is your "sister" Amelia. My she looks so much like you..."

For the first time, I was scared, scared enough my legs wouldn't move. He walked over to me and brought his hand up to my cheek and said, "You know, I sense a power in her that I could use."

I tried to step back when he grabbed me around the neck. I struggled but it wasn't enough to do anything. He placed a little black gem on my forehead and suddenly, I felt this dark power flowing through me. I closed my eyes, from the pain, and when I opened them again they were a violet color. He set me down on my feet and asked, "What is your name?"

I looked up at him and said, "Raven."

He smirked. Great, I heal from battling Eri and now I'm a mind slave…could this day get any worse?

* * *

*Amy's POV*

Energy coursed through me in anger. He'd made my sister his slave! Mom came to stand next to me and whispered in my ear. "I can get that gem off her, but I need you to distract Brokk."

I nodded and whispered back. "Just try not to hurt her too much. She's already in bad shape."

Brokk took a step forward. "Now that that's taken care of… you call that man your father? I'm hurt."

I growled angrily. "You're going to be after this!"

I flew towards him, getting ready to fight. Brokk casually leaned down and whispered in Raven's ear. She spread her wings and took off, shooting past me and headed for my mother. I glanced at them before turning my attention back to Brokk. He had a smirk on his face as I charged at him.

Right when I was about to slam into him, he side-stepped the attack. I crashed into a building, glaring at him once I'd gotten up. I chanced a glance at my mother and Raven to see them in combat. 'I hope Mom gets that gem off her.'

I looked up when a shadow appeared over me.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to take your eyes off your opponent?"

I had no time to dodge as Brokk slammed a semi down on me.

* * *

*Raven's POV*

Everything was dark, I had no control over my body. I heard everything but only saw what Brokk made my body do. I heard a large crash and I turned to see Brokk throwing a semi at Amy. I was mad, my hands were glowing violet but then they got a reddish hue in them. When Queen Alina came at me trying to get the gem off, I knocked her away into a building. I watched Brokk and Amy.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

I groaned in pain as I crawled out of the wreckage I was under. Fighting with Brokk was not like fighting with Eri. He was much stronger than her. I gasped as Brokk yanked me up by my hair and brought me close to his face. I latched onto his wrist, trying to squirm out of his grip.

He gave me that evil smile of his. "It's a shame. I was expecting more of a fight from you."

I had no time to react as he flung me away with just a flick of his wrist. I crashed through a building, but didn't stop there. I went sailing through two more behind it. I lay amongst the remains of the wall I'd been sent through, staring dazedly up at the ceiling.

'This isn't working... but I don't know what else to do. He's so much stronger than I am.' I forced myself up, despite the pain and began talking to myself. "I can't give up. If I do he'll take over Earth. Come on, Amy. Pull yourself together. You're the only person besides Mom that can take him on in a fight."

My body began to change to its energy form as I flew back to where Brokk was.

* * *

*Raven's POV*

Queen Alina was not back up ready to fight. I said, "You know you can't win so why do you try?"

She took in a deep breath and said, "I'm fighting to defeat Brokk and save _your_ home world."

I scoffed, "It doesn't matter anymore."

I heard Brokk say, "Raven, I need a shield."

I disappeared from the Queen's view and reappeared in front of Brokk, I powered up a shield in front of us. Amy smacked into it, I heard her say, "Raven's shield is stronger...it's never been this strong."

Suddenly J'onn landed slightly behind her. He said, "Raven...love, it me...J'onn."

I followed his movements closely with my eyes. He said, "Raven, please stop this."

I said, "No...I won't listen to you...I only listen to Brokk."

I felt Brokk place his hand on my shoulder. J'onn's eyes looked hurt, "Snap out of it...I love you..."

* * *

*Amy's POV*

Still in my energy form, I bowed my head, my hair shielding my face. "You're such an idiot."

My mother slowly came up from behind, standing next to J'onn. "Amelia..."

I didn't look up, continuing to speak. "You're an idiot, Raven. You're stubborn and hot-headed and you just don't know when to give up. You're my sister and I love you, but right now I hate you so much."

I finally looked up, glaring heatedly at Raven. "This is why I didn't want you getting involved in this. This is why I had your memory wiped when you read my mind. This is why I kept pushing you away! You're always trying to protect me, Raven, but not this time. This time I was trying to protect _**you**_! But you were too much of an idiot to see that! You were too blinded by your desire to protect your sweet, innocent little sister to see that the roles had been reversed! I'm all grown-up, Raven! I don't need you protecting me anymore!"

I held up a fist and glanced down at it. "It's time I ended this."

Before anyone could blink, I'd slammed my fist into the shield with all my strength and it shattered upon impact.

* * *

*Raven's POV*

My eyes widened as my shield broke, everything Amy said was true...even though I had never realized it. I still stood in front of Brokk before I turned to look at him. He gave me a confused look before I punched him in the nose sending him through a building. I turned to Amy, Alina, and J'onn.

The gem disintegrating from my forehead, "You know what Amy? I do what I do to protect you because I lost my mother! You and dad are the only family I have left! I do this to protect the Earth, to protect the love of my life! Yes, I'm hot-headed and I don't think about the consequences of my actions but like I said, I do it for my family! You putting yourself in danger like this is not only hurting me, but its hurting dad and Flash too!"

I turned towards Brokk and started punching him rapidly in the chest. I was pissed, but not at Amy...at myself I guess you could say...

* * *

*Amy's POV*

As Raven began to pummel Brokk, I glanced at my mother. She got my silent message and pushed Brokk away from Raven, fighting him herself. Raven was about to follow after, but I grabbed her, hitting a pressure point on her neck. As she began to go limp in my arms, I whispered in her ear. "I've already seen what happens. Whether you like it or not... I am going to die. I'm sorry. Tell Dad and Flash I love them."

As she went unconscious, I picked her up and turned to J'onn. I handed her off to him with tears in my eyes. "Take good care of my sister."

With those final words, I flew off to where my mother and Brokk were. I was going to die today... but Brokk was going with me.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I don't own JL. I only own Amy (Pink Ray) and Raven (Phoenix) belongs to FirearmPrime.

* * *

**

*Raven's POV*

I knew I was unconscious; I was standing in Wayne Manor. I looked around, my eyes landed on the door. I saw 8 year old me and Amy walk in followed by Dad and Alfred. I was talking excitedly to her about all of the things we were going to do.

Suddenly everything went black and then there was 12 year old Amy and me. We were being home schooled, laughing at the teacher who was trying to explain something really simple to us. He turned around and glared at us. We just smiled innocently, trying to avoid getting in trouble with our dad.

Black again, and then we were 15, becoming honorary league members. We had made a promise to help each other and protect each other. That's when we saw J'onn and Flash for the first time, we looked at each other blushed and giggled.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

I cried out as I was blasted back by dark energy, reverting back to normal. Mom landed next to me and I went over to help her up. Brokk stood before us. "Pitiful. Absolutely pitiful."

I growled, charging at him angrily. I was so blinded by my anger that I never noticed the dark energy he was gathering up. My mother did though.

"Amy, no!"

It all seemed to happen in slow motion. Brokk blasted dark energy in my direction and I had no time to dodge. Mom jumped in front of me, taking the hit. I froze in horror as I watched her fall to the ground.

Brokk's evil laughter broke me out of my frozen state and I hurried over to my fallen mother. "Mom, it's going to be okay. I'll heal you."

She smiled sadly at me. "It's too late for me, my dear."

Tears streamed down my face as she brushed my hair back. "You can't die. I need you."

Her eyes slowly began to drift shut. "My time has come to an end."

My eyes widened in horror as she took her last breath. Her limp body lay in my arms as Brokk continued to laugh. I raised my head up to the sky and let out an anguished scream. If Raven was still nearby, the scream probably would've woken her.

* * *

*Raven's POV*

Have you ever had one of those days when you know something should be done but someone or something is forcing you from getting it done? That's my day. I had woken up in the watch tower; J'onn was next to me, asleep. I got up from my bed and went into Flash's room. He was sitting on the bed looking through a photo album. I sat next to him, "Raven?"

I could tell he was surprised to see me. I looked up at him and smiled, "What's up Flash?"

He looked back down at a picture of him and Amy, "Nothing. She won't let any of us fight?"

I shook my head, "Nope. Hey, I got to find my dad, I was just coming to check on you."

He nodded as I stood and started to walk out of the room. When the door opened I turned back to him and said, "By the way, she wanted me to tell you that she loves you."

His eyes widen with shock. I'm sure he wanted me to repeat what I had said but I was already out the door, trying to find my dad. When I found him I saw he was looking at the monitor, I could see tears running down his face. I wrapped my arms around him in a hug from behind and said, "She told me to tell you that she loves you."

He put his head down so no one around us watching the monitor would see the tears now freely flowing down his face.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

Brokk continued to laugh behind me and my body shook in anger.

He'd killed my mother!

My anger slowly dissipated when a bright white light came out of my mother's body. The orb floated in front of me, beckoning me to take it. Determination in my eyes, I reached forward and cupped the orb in my hands. I held it close to my heart, whispering to it. "Don't worry mother. I'll use this power to defeat him."

The orb shone brighter as I stood and faced my father. His eyes widened in shock when it slowly went into my body. "What!"

I floated up into the air, the white light washing over me. Warmth flooded my body and I felt power surge through my veins. There was so much and it felt so good.

'This is what true power is…'

I curled up into a ball, letting the power flow through me. It began to center around my back, flowing outward from it. I abruptly uncurled myself, the light brightening. I heard Brokk cry out in pain as it rained down on him. When I opened my eyes, I glanced at my reflection in a window.

Everything was white. My clothes, my hair, my diamond. Sprouting from my back were pure white wings. My eyes shone the same bright blue as always. I smiled, turning back to my father.

He glared at me in anger, dark energy consuming his body. "That stupid woman! I knew she was holding something back!"

Instead of frowning, my smile grew. 'Thank you, mother. If only everyone else could see me now…'

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I just laid my head into my dad's back as he watched the monitor. I let go and said, "I'm going back in my room."

He nodded. I walked down the empty hallway to my room. J'onn had woken up and was sitting on my bed. I walked in and closed the door behind me. He gave me a slight smile, "Hey love."

I punched the wall, causing my fist to bleed. I repeated the process with my other fist. I did this a couple of times before both of my arms were grabbed and I was pulled back into a hard chest. I struggled for a minute, trying not to let the tears I was feeling fall down my face. I realized that I could fight him off or hold back the tears any longer so I stopped struggling and turned into J'onn, crying. He wrapped his arms around me, comforting me the best he could.

He kissed the top of my head and said, "It'll be alright love. I promise." He leaned down and kissed my cheek, "I love you."

I sniffled slightly before saying, "I love you too."

* * *

*Amy's POV*

"You can't defeat me." Brokk growled.

"I can and I will." I stated calmly. I almost gasped in surprise when I heard my voice. It sounded almost... angelic.

Brokk flew up, dark energy sent my way. I simply held up a hand and a white shield repelled it. Brokk's eyes were wide in shock. "It's not possible..."

I lowered my hand. "It is."

Brokk growled, the dark energy around him flaring up. He held up his hands, a large sphere of dark energy beginning to form. Knowing what was about to happen, I held my hands up and a white orb of energy formed between them. Once big enough, Brokk flew at me swiftly with the orb of dark energy. I followed his lead, flying down at him.

My hair streamed out behind me in a cascade of white. Brokk shoved the dark energy forward. "DIE!"

I did the same and the two orbs collided. Dark and pure energy mixed... but the pure energy was winning out. Brokk screamed in pain as it washed over him and he slowly began to disintegrate. Using the last of my strength, I overpowered him and with one last scream, he disappeared... forever.

An explosion occured, lighting up the entire city with white light. The dark, ominous clouds that hung overhead left and were replaced with the light from the sun. I felt the energy leave me as I fell to the ground. I didn't even cry out as I hit the ground, not moving. My eyes slowly began to drift shut as I felt the last of the energy leave me.

'So... this is what dying feels like...' I thought. I gazed up at the bright sun and the buildings surrounding me. The sky was a beautiful blue once more and white clouds drifted by.

'Earth is safe...' I thought, before continuing in a whisper. "But my time on this planet has ended."

I took in one last breath, thinking one last thought that I hoped would reach my sister. 'Goodbye...'

With that final thought, I let my eyes drift shut and succumbed to the darkness... forever.

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I had fallen asleep against J'onn's chest until I felt Amy's energy fading fast and I heard her say goodbye. I jumped up causing J'onn to come after me. I ran into the control room and beamed us down to the scene. I started pushing rubble aside looking for Amy.

I yelled, "Amy! Don't you leave me! Don't leave me you hear me!"

I fell onto my hands and knees, pounding my fists into the ground. I felt arms wrap around me and when I looked I saw it was my dad. I leaned back and laid my head on his chest. We hugged each other and cried. I looked over his shoulder to see J'onn and Flash standing there, Flash was crying and J'onn was trying to comfort him.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

'Is this heaven?'

I slowly opened my eyes, squinting against the bright light around me. Once they had adjusted, I began to sit up. "Where am I?"

A gentle voice spoke up. "You're on the other side now."

I turned to see Goddess Lyra. I stood up, walking over to her. "So… I really am dead?" I asked.

"Yes." She answered, waving a hand in front of her. The white disappeared and I closed my eyes as colors rapidly appeared before them.

"Look." Lyra gently urged. I opened my eyes and gasped at what I saw. Raven, Dad, Flash and J'onn were all at the scene of the fight. I looked around, finding something missing.

"Where's my body? Did it get transferred to the catacombs on Soran?"

Lyra shook her head. "No. It's still here. I know how much you love this planet and its people, so I'm allowing you to be buried here." She answered.

"But where's my body then?"

Lyra pointed to a spot further away and I saw a flash of pink. "You're slightly buried amongst the rubble. They won't be able to feel your spiritual presence, but you can guide them to your body. Just focus."

I closed my eyes, feeling a hint of my power. I walked past Dad and Raven, a breeze going by them. Raven looked up when she felt it and began to stand.

"Raven?" Dad questioned, but she paid no mind. I continued to walk over to where I was, a breeze trailing after me. Raven followed it until she saw me.

"Amy!" she hurried over to where my body was and began to dig it out.

Lyra came up next to me as the others rushed over. "Now that that's been taken care of… it's time for you to enter your eternal slumber."

I turned to her as she pressed a finger against the gem on my forehead. "Rest in peace, princess."

My eyes slowly began to drift shut as my spirit passed on.


	31. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own JL. I only own Amy (Pink Ray) and Raven (Phoenix) belongs to FirearmPrime.**

**Unfortunately, this is the last chapter of the story, but don't worry! A sequel is coming soon. So... until then.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

*Raven's POV*

~3 weeks later~

I was wearing a knee length black dress. We were going to Amy's...funeral...

I looked into the mirror as I fixed my hair. I saw J'onn walk in, he was human. His black haired, blue eyed human form. He held out his hand to me, I walked over to him, and wrapped my arms around his waist. We walked out of my room and into the control room and beamed ourselves down to earth, where the funeral would take place. I walked over to my dad and leaned into his side, J'onn's hand still wrapped around mine.

They said so many nice things about Amy, when it was my turn I walked up there and said, "Amy may have been adopted by my father but we were real sisters. Everything we did we did together. We were total opposites but we were the perfect fit. She called me so many things, stupid, stubborn, hot-headed...but she mostly referred to me as her sister. We went through some crazy adventures before and after the league. I will never forget her and I hope you guys don't either. Oh, and, for all the girls out there crushing on the Flash, back off. Or Amy will come back from the grave and haunt you for the rest of your life."

I heard Flash chuckle as some tears ran down his face.

I turned to her monument, "Amy...you are my best friend and my sister. I will never forget you. Rest in peace."

As I laid a white and red rose on her monument, tears started rolling down my face. I walked down to J'onn and curled into his side, crying quietly.

* * *

**Yep. That's the end. But there's still the sequel. It will be coming soon!... when I'm able to think of a name for it. -_-**

**Anyway... please review!  
**


End file.
